SOLTAZ: Missing Chapters
by Anna Sai
Summary: So. this is the start of all the ideas and "what if" scenarios that branched off the original "what if" story. I'll be starting off with a BODY SWAP story that didn't make it in to the original and go from there. The chapters will be labeled accordingly and ..yeah, this will just be a series of short stories that branch off of Soltaz.
1. Body Swap 1

AUTHORS NOTE) I'm doing this at the beginning to warn everyone that they should read SOLTAZ before reading this. This will not make much sense if you read it without reading the other story first. (I mean, you're welcome to, but you have been warned). This will have taken place somewhere between chapters 47 and 48. I had planned on sticking this into the actual story, but then didn't do it because I was focusing on other things in the story…yeeaaahhh…

Anywhozer, enjoy this because I doubt we'll be getting a body swap episode in real life.

(((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

"This is the place?"

"Yes," GG and Lance said for the tenth time that day. They were coming closer to a planet with three moons. Two of those moons could easily be planets as well, but the one they wanted was three times the size of Earth. After things had settled down a little bit, Pidge and Hunk insisted that they go to the planet that was doing the quintessence experiments. GG and Lance tried really hard to dissuaded them, but they would have had more luck becoming best friends with Haggar.

As they approached the planet hailed them.

"In accordance with our laws, please state your identity and your business."

"Hello, Gart, its us," Lance said waving.

"M-Maltak and GG! Sirs!"

"Sir?" GG and Lance tilted their heads at each other. When did they become 'Sir's?

"Gart, chill," Lance said, "I brought my friends because they wanted to talk to Hya and the others."

"V-v-v Voltron?!"

"I don't really have other friends, Gart," Lance said.

"But…We're not ready! Hya will-"

"They just want to ask a few questions, we don't have to go anywhere near the machines if you don't want us too. But Pidge and Hunk are ready to explode if they don't get their questions answered first hand. You get them off my back and you'll be doing me the biggest favor ever."

"Well…is it ok if I go tell Hya first? She'll want to know…"

"Yeah, we can wait," Lance said, "go tell everyone whatever you need to, but try and make it quick…I wasn't kidding when I said they'd explode…"

"R-right!"

He vanished off the screen and Lance and GG chuckled. This race was easily flustered and they couldn't help but encourage the behavior.

"Think he tripped at the door?"

"I think he ran into the door."

"Can we land?" Coran asked as Lance took his helmet off.

"Not yet, they'll call back when they're ready. I'm going to go talk to Pidge and Hunk."

"I'll stay so Gart doesn't fall apart when he comes back," GG chuckled.

()

Pidge and Hunk were going through their entire lab wondering what to take down with them and what to leave behind. Lance watched from the doorway watching for a while.

They would fit in down there more than he'd like to admit.

He cleared his throat and Hunk nearly jumped a foot in the air while Pidge spun around so fast papers went flying. Lance laughed at their faces.

"Gosh, guys, what the heck? I don't know who's more nervous about this get together, them, or you!"

"It should be you," Pidge snapped, "we are seeing them because we're trying to help you."

"I am perfectly f-"

"You are highly unstable," Hunk said, stuffing a few computer chips into his pocket, "our research is telling us two different things and then you walking around like your normal sunshine and rainbows is telling us something different all together."

"I don't like it when simple graphs don't make sense," Pidge muttered going through her a few other papers, "it irritates me…like I'm losing an argument…"

"Or eating kettle corn when you were expecting butter."

"Uh-huh, yeah, whatever," Lance sighed, "all I'm trying to say is that we'll be landing here in a bit and you need to chill. They will be jumpy enough for all of us, we don't need you guys adding to the chaos."

"We just want answers, Lance," Pidge said finally looking up, "there's something else?"

Lance shrugged, "I talked to Shiro and the others already, but…the people here know me as Maltak, so if you guys could not use my real name, that'd be awesome, thanks."

He turned to leave quickly but Hunk grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I don't like your other name."

"I like both my names," Lance said, "but here Maltak has authority and a reputation. I'd like to keep that intact. I may or may not even act a little different than usual as well."

"I don't like that either."

Lance sighed, turned around and gave his oldest friend a hug.

"I'm sorry big guy…really sorry."

"I hate it when you apologize too."

"Well there is just no pleasing you then, is there," Lance chided playfully as he pulled away, "things will work out…one way or another."

"Lance-"

"Gart says we can land in terminal seven," GG called poking his head into the lab, "we'll be there in few dobashes."

Lance grinned and tossed his helmet into the air, "I wonder how many of them will feint at the sight of you all."


	2. Body Swap 2

Two.

Two feinted as they walked off the ship and across the tarmac to an awaiting group of natives. Shiro helped them up, which did nothing to help them stay up.

"I feel like if I sneeze, they'll flay away," Hunk hissed at GG who nodded.

"they are surprisingly sturdy. Their bodies can take an amazing amount of damage which actually makes them perfect to handle volatile substances and reactions."

"Thank you for seeing us on short notice, Hya," Lance said walking ahead of everyone else to one standing off to the left.

"Maltak and GG are always welcome," she replied, "as are the heros of the known universe."

"My friends demanded they meet you after I told them about you," Lance said gesturing to Hunk and Pidge, "They are every bit as excited to get to know you and your work."

"We are flattered," she said, trying very hard to remain calm, but the hand she was fanning herself with was starting to shake as well.

Allura leaned over to Pidge and whispered, "is it just me or is this making your skin crawl as well?"

"No, no," Pidge grimaced, "the boy is weird. Crawling skin is ok."

It wasn't just because the helmet made his voice unrecognizable, but his speech pattern wasn't normal either. They had assumed they'd seen all of Lance's many new faces. Out of all of them, they liked this one the least.

It was just…unnatural…

"Please," Hyas voice shook slightly as she addressed everyone else, "our lab is this way."

She led them into a nearby building and down three flights of stairs. For an advanced civilization, they had expected elevators of some kind.

"Here is where we do most of our research," Hya explained opening a door into a wide area lined with screens and tables, "we do ground theory here before it is sent to the practical uses in the next building over. The actual experiments are conducted above ground in various places around the compound."

"We landed in the middle of your compound?" Shiro asked, thinking that the Garrison would never allow a breach like that to take place no matter how important with people inside the vehicle were.

"Landing sights 5-7 are within our compound. Normally for anyone else we would have had you land at 4, but Maltak said you would explode if you did not speak to us."

"Why the-"

"thank you for your quick action," Lance cut in, feeling the heated eyes stabbing him in the back.

"He also said you wished to ask questions and work with us here," she said, "I and Gerein are the lead researchers of the quintessence that GG and Maltak have brought us. We will answer what ever questions you have and would be honored to have your insights as well."

"Our turn," Pidge pushed passed everyone, giving Lance a harder shove, and dumped her stuff on the nearest table, Hunk did likewise.

"If its alright with you," Shiro said, "do you think we could look around?"

"Ummm," Gerein hesitated, "W-we would feel better if you didn't go anywhere…well, a lot of our experiments are…explosive. We just finished cleaning up a large mess before you got here. We wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if you were damaged because of a failed reaction."

"Oh," Shiro sighed. He may have been an honor student, but he truly was more of a man of action than one of study.

"What if Pep'ya showed us around?" Lance asked, "we'll stay clear of the more dangerous one's. I also would like to have another look if you don't mind. We'll stay mostly out doors, promise."

Any excuse to get out and walk around! They couldn't tell him to stay in the castle because they needed him and GG to brake the ice, but that didn't mean Lance wasn't going to exploit it for all it was worth.

"Well…if Maltak insists…"

"He insists," came the chorus of voices. They weren't blind to his ulterior motives.

"Then, Pep'ya, you and Gha take who ever wishes to go on…the safest tour you can. Do make sure you avoid Xan's building…he's been in a mood lately, oh, and avoid the eighth and ninth forums, they're adding the catalysts today. I think that's the more dangerous ones…"

"The second bridge is also switching," Gha supplied, "we will tour the out door experiments and the planning facilities."

"An excellent itinerary," Hya sighed, "more places for an explosion to go when outside. Less chance of major damage."

"Preferable," Gerein agreed.

Farrah stopped Lance before he left to go on the tour.

"GG and I are staying here. I don't need to remind you of the rules?"

"Sight and sound," Lance repeated. The rule for him leaving the castle was that he was to remain within sight **and** sound of one or more of them. Solitude was strictly not allowed.

()

Their group consisted of Shiro, Lance, and Keith.

"So, what are these guys called?" Keith asked nodding at their two guides. Lance shrugged.

"Don' know."

"You've been supplying them with quintessence and have visited this planet on multiple occasions and you don't know?!"

"Don't know what?" Pap'ya asked, "we will answer any questions to the best of our knowledge."

"Ah, um," Keith flustered, unsure of how to ask.

"Keith was reminding me of my lack in manners," Lance replied, playing to his character, "I have neglected to ask what it is that you call yourselves. I have even neglected to ask the name of your planet."

"We are the Yems," Gha said, "our planet is named Yemmik."

As they continued walking Lance couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Hey Keith."

"What."

"They're called Yems."

Shiro slipped in between them so Keith wouldn't start throwing punches. To his surprise Keith didn't even try. He just glared at Lance with seething hatred. And although his face was covered, you could sense that he was ginning.

()

"this doesn't make any sense," Pidge said after they had compiled all their data. She and Hunk and brought op multiple screens and were flicking information from one to the other.

"Pure does not necessarily mean 'raw'," Hya explained, also reviewing the data, "You are confusing the two. When quintessence is raw it can take on any color or consistency normally based on the life it was extracted from. The closer the quintessence gets to being colorless, the purer it is. To use any quintessence it must first go through a refining process so that it can easily be adjusted to its new environment."

"But you're able to separate the two different purities of quintessence after they had already been refined and are fused and blended together," Allura added, "That should be impossible."

"We only separated them after we partialized it and were able to slowly separate one particle from another. Even then, I'm afraid the container we were using exploded and we were unable to finish that theory in its entirety. We are forming the experiment again, using stronger material, in hopes that we will be able to conclude our hypothesis."

"Can we see it?" Hunk asked.

"What?"

"I want to look at the machanics if I can," Hunk said, "I may be able to help make it better. I've been doing a lot of research myself on matirals that may or may not work and I'm curious to know what it looks like."

"Oh well," Gerein pulled up another screen, "we have the schematics and-"

"I would like to see it in person," Hunk said apologetically, "I'm a hands on kinda guy."

"If he gets to see it I want to as well!" Pidge snapped jumping up.

"Oh dear…" Hya sighed.


	3. Body Swap 3

"Hey, what are your guys doing here?" Lance called into the large, warehouse-like building. He had convinced Pap'ya and Gha to let him see the quintessence experiment building only to find that Gerein, Hunk, and Pidge had beaten him there.

"Taking a look at what we're working with directly," Pidge said, "Hunk needed a hands on look and I was curious, so here we are."

"We haven't completely started up the experiment again, so it should be safe enough. Its prepped, but unless someone turns it on, nothing should happen."

"I love when they speak in absolutes," Pidge said rolling her eyes.

Hunk had removed the front panel of the main console and had his head completely inside.

"Hunk looks like he's enjoying himself," Shiro said.

"Understatement of the year," Pidge said, "he's been in there for the last thirty minutes-"

"OOOOOOOOO!"

"-And he occasionally does that."

"Is he…pleased with what he is seeing?" Gha asked, not sure what Hunks noises meant.

"Oh yeah," they all assured him, "your good, he's happy."

"you are the leader, yes?" Gerein asked Shiro.

"Yeah, um, yes, yes I am."

"I would like to speak to you if you don't mind."

He beckoned Shiro to the back of the room, out of hearing of the others. Shiro caught Keiths eye and motioned for him to follow as well. He was still shaky in this new leadership position; he'd feel better if Keith were present in whatever needed to be said.

"so are you guys having as much fun as you thought?" Lance asked.

"Oh yes," Pidge glowered, "so much fun we could explode."

"what does that mean," Pap'ya asked, "are you in danger?"

"I hate you," Pidge hissed at Lance who had started to snicker. Hunk took his head out finally and got to his feet.

"This is so simple and yet they've connected everything in a way that I'd never considered before! I mean, we never considered it because it should be impossible; it goes against everything we're taught in basics, but knowing what its being used for and how it will interact, this…this is just…"

"Beautiful?"

"Fantasic?"

"art?"

"mightier than the sword?"

"magnanamuos."

"I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

Hunk sighed and hook his arms around his best friends, "this is gonna be-"

The explosion was so sudden that no one had time to even flinch. One second everything was normal, the next, they were on the ground.

()

Lance stared at the ceiling, positive that we was dead. He felt light headed…in fact, he just felt light in general. He was cool and his skin wasn't tingling.

He had to dead.

Then he heard Hunk scream. Hunks screams were something Lance was familiar with, and it hurt his ears. Pain = not dead.

"Why is my body over there!" Hunk screamed, then he looked down at himself and just stared in horror.

"Are you guys ok?" Shiro was coughing as he made his way over to them. Gerein saw to his own people who were fine and had only been knocked back a ways.

Lance sat up, the same light feeling making him dizzy. Looking down he couldn't quite make sense of what he was seeing. So he reached up and patted his chest.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

He jumped to see Hunk almost in tears.

"What?"

"who are you?"

"I'm Lance," Lance said and frowned. His voice sounded really off. He turned his head and saw his body curled up on the floor.

"Oh, so I am dead…pain can be felt as a spirit, noted."

"No, you idiot!" Hunk snapped, "I'm Pidge! You're in my body, so that means Hunks in yours!"

"Oh boy," Shiro muttered while Keith just gapped. It was the oddest thing. The machine was undamaged, yet there had been an explosion. Where had it come from?

"Hunk?" Lance shook his head, trying to clear it, "Hunk is in my body?"

"I think," Pidge said looking down at herself again, "this is really weird…"

"Can we reverse it? Like now?"

"I don't-"

"Nonononono," Lance crawled over to his body and ripped off the helmet. Hunk was gasping for air and shaking.

"What is…this?" he croaked looking up at Lance (as Pidge), "I thought you said…you just felt…a little warmer than…usual."

"Yea, well," Lance squeeked, "I got used to the pain after a while."

"What pain?" Shiro, Pidge, and Keith asked at the same time. Hunk tried to sit up, but was shaking too badly. Lance held him down.

"If you get up, you'll start heaving."

"B-but," Hunk gasped, "I'm on fire! Everything is…"

"-burning and stabbing," Lance nodded, "but it shouldn't get worse than that."

"…and breaking."

Lance stopped, "breaking?"

Hunk nodded and curled up tighter. Lance felt his head and noted a slight rise in temperature.

"Mother-"

"Lance, what's going on?"

"Pidge, you need to find out how we can get back to our bodies, STAT," Lance snapped standing up and grabbing onto Shiro for support, "holy crow you are so short its throwing me off."

"shut up!"

He walked over to Gerein.

"I knew we should have stayed in the lab…"

"Gerein," Lance said snapping his fingers, "I need you to tell me how much quintessence was inside that machine."

"Not even half a vile," Gerein said after some thought, "we were still working on a proper container and we hadn't taken out the quintessence that we had left over from the last time."

"So the quintessence corroded through the inferior material and reacted to Lances presence," Pidge said, appearing behind Lance in all her Hunky glory, "and you guys are much too big for your own good."

"So this truly is-"

"-not your fault," Lance cut in, "if it was really less than half a vile, then we're good. Everything will be fine."

"What do you mean 'fine'?!" Keith snapped, "Hunk is in a lot of pain!"

"Yeah, but he wont shut down," Lance said trying to make it sound like good news, "when a lot of quintessence is added, my body tends to…ah…shut down and that's a worse alternative, trust me."

()

"I see the 'sight and sound' rule must be adjusted," Farrah said as Lance handed him some water to give to Hunk. GG had gotten there with the sleeping pills and was crushing one up. Normally if he didn't absorb enough quintessence to cause a full blown episode, then he just slept the effects off.

"The universe itself can't stop crap from happening, Farrah," Lance said, "If crap wants to happen, it shall."

"Lance?"

"You'll be fine big guy," Lance said grinning at him, wondering how his face looked with Pidges, "I'm really sorry about this."

"N-no more secrets?"

"…one more…"

How Hunk, in that much pain, was still able to pull of a disgruntled 'I'm disappointed in you' look – and with HIS face to boot! – Lance would never know.

Once Hunk was out, GG had had a hard time getting him to drink it all but down in all went, Lance walked over to Pidge.

"how is everything going over here?"

"Hunk is an effing miracle," Pidge growled, "I've seen him work and build stuff and I can't figure out how he manages to have such a light touch when I feel like I'm breaking everything just by looking at it!"

"Breathe," Lance patter her back, "you got this…"

Pidge whipped around and glared at him, "scram and let me work!"

"Yes sir…ma'am…" Lance just left before he could say anything to piss her off more.


	4. Body Swap 4

Lance moved to the group that gathered in the back.

"If its not too much trouble…"

"Absolutely not," Hya sighed, "please let us make it up to you. This is outside our realm of knowledge. We have never dealt with live specimens…that sounded bad…"

"Don't worry about it, Hya," Lance said coming up behind them, "so what's the verdict over here?"

"We're staying until we figure this out, of course," Keith rolled his eyes.

"I was talking about the behavioral quintessence analysis, Keith, but thanks for the obvious report."

They glared until Keith looked away.

"This is too weird, I'm going back to the ship."

"Suck it," Lance said flipping him the bird, "I work it."

"You…are Maltak?"

"Yes," Lance said turning Pidges best smile up at Gerein, "I'm Maltak. Forgive me for ruining your hard work."

"Hearing Pidge say "forgive me" sounds even worse…" Allura muttered.

"Going over what we know this may correct itself," Hya said, "the quintessence had been partialized and so had been apt to evaporate. The reaction is…large, but the amount is small. It should ware off on its own, but what happens after it wears off-"

CRASH!

They spun around to find Pidge smashing the machine with every bit of Hunks strength. Pap'ya feinted and Gerein started to cry.

"I'll take care of Pidge," Lance said stopping Shiro from going over, "you guys had something else you were talking about, so you do that."

He moved closer with caution and only got closer when she stopped ripping the machine apart.

"Are you done?" Lance asked.

"….no…."

"So you want poor Gha to actually turn to stone?" Lance glanced back at the Tem that looked like an overly shocked garden gnome, "He's holding it together better than the others, but I think his heart stopped a while ago…"

"…I'm pissed…"

"really? No one could tell."

"Quiznak, do I always sound that annoying?!"

"I think its just me," Lance shrugged taking her meaty hand and leading her out of the large building, "let's go find somewhere else to talk."

"But what about Hunk?"

Lance looked over at Farrah who gave a short nod.

"Hunk will be fine so long as Farrah and GG have him."

"You really trust them that much?"

"More. Now, walk with me chika."

They walked out of the building and Lance lead the way to the edge of the compound wall. One section was covered in ivy and was greener than the rest of the dusty walk ways and pock ridden fields.

"Found this place the first time we came here," Lance told her sitting down with his back against the wall, "It was a nice little get away spot until GG found it."

Pidge awkwardly sat down next to him, a pained expression on Hunks face.

"The others say it will most likely just fix itself, but we're staying in case it doesn't happen," Lance continued, "Everything will work out."

"How can you be ok with this?! You're taking this well considering its Hunk in your body-"

Lance grabbed Hunks vest and pulled Pidge down so they were almost nose to nose.

"Do not mistake how calm I am for being fine with this, Pidge. I'm effing pissed and could blow up every building here without any remorse, but that won't get our bodies back in order any faster. I'm saying everything will work out because it HAS to work out. There is no other option! I will ACCEPT no other option! Damn it Pidge, you think I EVER wanted ANY of you know how I felt all the time?! I could handle it on my own, you guys were helping me with other things, I could suck it up! I get all the attention I need when I complained about the paper cut I got last week! That's all the attention I want! I don't need you guys to pity me! I don't need you guys to hang over me!"

He finally let go and sat back with a sigh, "I mean, I love you guys, but gads its exhausting being serious all the time! I don't need to be reminded of how serious the situation is. I KNOW how bad it is, I want to chill and have fun with my friends."

They sat in silence for a long while after that. Lance figured he'd gone too far. He'd said his bit and really had nothing else to stipulate.

"I think I know what you meant by 'terrifying' now," Pidge said slowly, "my angry face is kinda scary."

Lance nodded, "GG told me he hated it when I got ideas cause I have a scary smile, but your plotting smile is probably scarier than mine."

"Take that back."

"No."

"Rude."

"Move your arms," Lance said crawling onto Pidges lap.

"What are you doing?!"

"Are all girls this cold all the time? I feel like I'm going to freeze."

Lance nestled against Hunks warmer body.

"this isn't proper."

"means nothing coming from you."

"We got to go over some rules here," Pidge said resigning herself to the face that a boy was inside her body, "no touching and no looking."

"I have sisters, Pidge, I doubt you have anything I've not already seen saunter out of the shower after taking all the hot water."

"I will castrate you."

"No looking or touching, got it."

()

"What are they doing?"

Allura and Shiro watched Lance and Pidge that evening. GG and told them where they could most likely find the two of them. What they had found was Hunk staring intently at Pidge as Lance walked back and fourth in front of him.

"See, Pidge, you have really nice legs and you're a lot better balanced than I thought. Your posture could use work, but I just want you to focus more on walking."

"Its infuriating how good you are at this…" she muttered.

"I never had the remote," Lance said, Pidges face wrinkling in disgust, "which meant I was forced to watch every season of Top Model. But that's not all. I'm not showing you model crap, I'm showing you manipulation. As a man, I can tell you what works and what doesn't. The biggest mistake women make is with their hips."

He walked to the wall swinging pidges hips from one side to the other.

"That is horrible," he said, "never do that or I will cut all ties to you in a heart beat. Women think a man likes the hip movements, and yeah, we do, but if you show it like that, it gives the impression that you're trying to hard, you're insecure, or you are just that crazy awkward one we try to avoid with all our might. It will also only attract the creepy guys because they see that there's an opening for them. The right way to do it is to work with the curves God gave you."

"I have no curves, Lance," Pidge said, "how do you think I was able to pass for a boy for so long?"

Lance clicked pidges tongue and wagged her finger, "every woman has curves, Pidge."

"Should I tell Matt you're showing Pidge this stuff," Shiro asked making both of the jump. They both looked up at him with guilty expressions, but then Lance grinned.

"Tell him what exactly?" Lance said tilting his head to one side.

"I don't think he'd appreciate you teaching Pidge how to walk like that," Allura said chuckling. Lance looked down to one side and gave a little shrug, his hands clasped behind his back. Then he looked up right at Shiro.

"I don't know what your talking about, Shiro," he said, so naturally and simply. Pidge watched as Lance began to walk forward, his hands dropping to his side as he gave another small, one shoulder shrug, "really. We're just talking girl talk, you don't want to be a part of that. Would you like to talk to us about what you found out?"

Alarm bells were ringing inside Shiros head, but he couldn't place it. The reason he and Allura were sent to find them…

"We wanted to tell you that dinner was ready," Allura said in place of Shiro. Poor man.

"that's awesome!" Lance said slipping his arm in with Shiros and turning his face up so Shiro had a full, head on view of Pidges purest smile, "I'm famished! Do you think we could do dessert too?"

"I don't think-"

"Shiro, its been such a hard day," Lance chided, "Hunk should be waking up soon and he'll be wanting something sweet."

"But-"

"And we all know how much Hunk hates to eat alone."

Shiro didn't know what to do. Those alarm bells were ringing louder and louder but he still couldn't place why!

"Holy crow, how are you doing that?!"

Shiro felt like he'd just been slapped in the face. Lances mocking grin was playing across Pidges face as he laughed.

Pidge was running her hand threw Hunks hair, staring at Lance in amazement.

"I'm sorry Shiro," Lance said, "I was just trying to teach Pidge a few moves if she ends up as a Bond Girl again."

Shiro nodded, "right…I'm going to go hang myself now…"

"NO!"


	5. Body Swap 5

"Hunk!"

"NO PIDGE!"

Lance winced as she embraced Hunk in Lances body.

Hunk felt like passing out. The fact that he couldn't was freaking him out.

"Pidge," Lance pulled her back, "not only are you not used to Hunks strength, but it really does hurt when you squeez."

"But you don't say anything."

"I'm-"

"-used to it?"

"Yes, and I like hugs…if I complained you guys would stop…"

"Don't make my face blush like that, its disgusting."

"I'm blushing? Where's shiro?"

"Stop that!"

"But it's a good teaching opportunity!"

"Um, Lance?" Hunk cleared his throat, not used to the voice coming out of his mouth, "could we talk before…dinner?"

"Sure big guy," Lance linked arms with him and grinned maliciously at Pidge and mouthed 'check my curves'.

Pidge rolled her eyes. She still didn't know how Lance could move like that in HER body! When he had been walking up to Shiro, her body really did have curves! It was the weirdest thing! Everything about her had been more feminine from the way her hair had fallen to the sound of her own voice!

"I hate him…"

()

"What do you need?"

Hunk just sat there looking at Lances gloved hands. Lance tried not to think about how weird it was that he was watching his body move without him.

"Do you dream?"

"Damn…"

"Do you dream of …THAT…often?"

"Not often," Lance said, "which one did you see?"

"…"

"Hunk, which dream did you see?"

"There was a spring…" Hunk said his voice shaking, "like a bottomless pit but it was full. And no matter how much was added to it, it never breached the brim…"

"Oh," Lance sighed, "I like that one. Very peaceful."

"Then it changed…"

"Damn…"

"Lance are those memories? Or just fears?"

"…A mixture?" Lance shrugged, "tell me about it and I'll tell you what's real and what's not."

"The drowning?"

"Fear," Lance said, "when I'm hooked up to the quintessence I trip out sometimes and it feels like I'm drowning in it cause all I see is the yellow."

"All of us melting into dust?"

"…Fear… based on what I'd seen happen to my family…"

"The branding?"

"Memory."

"Iverson?"

"…Memory…"

Hunks jaw dropped. Lance laughed. Was that really how he looked when in shock? He needed to keep check of his expressions more.

"But-"

"Please don't say anything about it," Lance pleaded, "I don't feel bad about it. I would do it sooner if I had a second chance at it. I just…don't want you all to know how far I am willing to actually go…"

"So the dream of us hating you…"

"Fear."

"Being alone?"

"Fear."

"The blood?"

"…fear…phobia…"

"It didn't come off."

"It never will," Lance shrugged, "I'm really sorry you actually saw all that. How does this whole body swapping thing work? Shouldn't you be having nightmares of food attacking you or something?"

Wrong thing to say.

"I woke up and…I'm not hungry…"

Lance cringed.

"You don't eat all your food…now I know why…"

"If you eat four bites Farrah will give you a treat," Lance said in an attempt to make it better.

"I'll regret it, but what's the treat?"

"Another sleeping pill," Lance said apologetically. Hunk looked like Lance had just told him to seriously jump into a pit of lava.

"Never," he trembled, "I'll never put that in my mouth again…how do you drink it?"

"Well," Lance chuckled, "after not sleeping for while you'll find that your sense of reality starts to shift. After a while I went a little crazy…like, psycho. So we figured out how to make something that would help my mind 'rest'. I don't dream all that often. And I definitely do not have ALL of those dreams at once. I may hate the taste, but I love the nothingness. Like I'm floating and there's nothing I have to do or worry about."

"Its kind of addicting," Lance shrugged, "but you're such a foodie, the taste will keep you from seeing it as the treat that I do."

"The more I get to know you, bro, the more twisted you get."

"Yeah, doesn't help I was already pretty messed up."

"This is gonna mess us all up."

Lance didn't look up, "Sorry…really sorry…"

"Quiznak, I didn't mean it like that!"

Hunkwrapped both his arms and legs around Lance.

"Gosh you're really long."

"yeah, but-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Pidge lumbered toward them, "Get off me!"

"Aw," Hunk held tighter and Lance gabbed his face, pressing pidges cheek to his own, "but we're BONDING!"

"Not in my body you're not!"

"You're just jealous!"

"As if!"

"I bet I could wo Keith," Lance grinned.

"Don't you dare!"

"Why not Shiro?" Hunk asked.

"I already did Shiro," Lance waved Pidges hand in a delicate manner, "he's old news."

"What? Aw man, I want to see it…"

"NO! Its so embarrassing!"

"But it will be so funny!" Lance laughed, "Common, you wanna see Keith get all flustered too, I know you do! He's such a stick in the mud!"

"He'll know its you," Hunk sighed, "Shiro has amnesia so it was easier to trick him, Keith will be harder."

"All the better," Lance shrugged, "Pidge, you really need to know how to work a room when your game is up. When the enemy, or target, knows your game, you need a secondary strategy. Its like a game of Go."

"You know how to play Go?"

"My sister taught me," Lance shrugged, "I was never very good at it, but I did win once or twice. Everyone says Go is a masculine game, but I find the strategies used are more powerful in feminine hands."

()

Keith sat at the table the Yems provided. It was out door for safety reasons and only Hya was with them. The rest were fixing what Pidge had destroyed.

Pidge sat next to him.

No, that was Lance.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"This is normally where Pidge sits," Lance shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're not pidge."

"so?" Lance tilted his head slightly and looked up at Keith, "does it bother you that much?"

"Whatever," Keith rolled his eyes and focused on his plate.

"Lance," Shiro glared at him from down the table. Lance beamed back. As much as he wanted to win the bet the fact that Shiro was picking up on everything so fast was a proud moment.

"Oh my gosh, Hunk!" Pidge cried, stars in Hunks eyes, "is this what food tastes like to you!? Your taste buds are incredible! No wonder you love food so much! I'd love it too!"

"Yeah…food…" He looked down at the food he was pushing around his plate, "I love food."

"You ok hunk?" Keith asked.

"Just weird," Hunk said, "really weird."

"Yeah, whose fault is that?" Keith muttered so only Lance heard.

The food was very delicious. Keith was helping himself to seconds when he heard the quietest of sniffs. Glancing over he saw Pidge as normal. Lance was eating with a smile and complementing Hya on the food. Focusing on his food again, he heard the sniff again.

This time he looked over and froze. Lance was wiping away a tear as fast as he could. Pidges eyes did look a little red now that he was really looking.

Why was he crying?!

He was trying to hide it, and Keith was just noticing. Did the others notice? But Hunk and Pidge were in their own little world across the table.

Dinner continued and hunk had been able to get five bites down. Farrah, GG, and Lance showered him with praise. The smile on Pidges face was painful to look at.

"I'm going to go back to the ship early," Lance said adjusting Pidges glasses and keeping his head down slightly, "Good night everyone."

Keith watch him go and tried to shrug it off. It wasn't anything he'd done. Maybe. Everything he'd said was the truth, Lance should be able to take it like a man.

"Quiznak," Keith hissed and went after him.

()

Keith found him between a bush and nearby building. And he was openly crying.

Shi-

"Go away," Lance snapped rubbing his arms over his face.

"What? What did I do?"

Lance gapped at him, too surprised for tears, "wha-"

"You're a guy, I said nothing that wasn't true. So suck it up."

"Of course," Lance gave a watery laugh, "my best friend is suffering and I'm living it up in a body that feels lighter than air. I'm so selfish that I need you to remind me of what is my fault."

"That's not what I meant…I was just worried about Hunk, that's all."

"Yes, I'm so selfish I need to be reminded to care for my best friend, thanks oh Red Leader," Lance choked and rubbed his face again to hide a sob.

"That's not what I meant," Keith sighed, and flopped down next to him, "I'm sorry."

"No need," Lance mumbled, "You did nothing wrong…"

Keith rolled his eyes as Lance continued to quietly cry. He didn't know what to do but this was bugging him! He hated making people cry. And seeing Pidges face in tears shook him more than he'd thought.

"I'm the one making a scene," Lance suddenly stood up, "I'm sorry."

"Well, yea, but-"

Lance laughed again, "You're not supposed to agree…"

Keith rolled his eyes again, "Look, Lance, not everything is your fault. You didn't ask the close to attack you. You didn't ask Haggar to… do all that stuff. You work hard-"

"-and a paper airplane could hold all my intelligence, yeah, Keith, I got it," Lance sniffed and shook his head.

"You can't seriously still be upset about that," Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lance shrugged.

"Not really…"

But Keith could see the tears starting again. Lance had said his fair share of mean things too! Where did he come off trying to make Keith feel bad about something that was said forever ago!

…" _Its because you're not empathizing!"_

…" _The other instructors were always comparing him to you."_

"I'm really sorry," Keith said, "really-"

"CHEETER!"

Hunk and Pidge erupted from the bushes.

"Tears are totally cheating!"

"I almost had him!" Lance shouted falling backwards on the ground and kicking his legs into the air. "SO CLOSE!"

"What?"

"You can't get him to apologize because you're crying, that's not a real apology!"

"Wait."

"If you got the ability, its not cheating," Lance countered, "using the tears God gave you is like using your hips; there's a right way and a wrong way. I just showed you all the right way."

"JUST WAIT A DAMN TICK!"

Keith was on his feet looking down at Lance. Pidges eyes were still red and Lance was still sniffing, but other than that, he looked fine.

"Got you?" Lance batted his eyes, "If it makes you feel any better I'd tricked Shiro as well."

"How did you do that?" Pidge asked, "I keep thinking about it and I still can't figure it out."

Lance raised his hands and wiggled his fingers, "Shiro is a fighter. He may have amnesia, but instinct is stronger especially in environments that are unfamiliar. I made sure Shiro could see my empty hands at all times. That put him off guard and allowed me to close the gap."

"You mean this was all a trick?" Keith seethed. Lance laughed.

"I'm teaching Pidge how to work a room. You Keith, are a little too self aware. All I had to do was make you feel guilty and I could make you apologize for anything. They said I couldn't trick you, so I took up the bet; I couldn't resist the challenge."

"Whatever, this was your idea."

"Yeah, you said you'd make Keith apologize for something silly."

"Un-effing-believable," Keith walked away.

"Oh don't be mad!" Lance called after him, "It was just a joke!"


	6. Body Swap 6

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Hunk was in the lab tinkering with his gadgets on the bench along the wall.

"And leave you alone on your first sleepless night? Naw."

Lance cuddled up to Hunk and watched as Hunk fiddled with some kind of engine block. At least that's what it looked like to Lance, he was sure he was wrong. But he did like watch Hunk and Pidge work. They always made it look so simple and easy.

"The gloves are getting in the way," Hunk said sitting back and flexing Lances hands, "does the tingling ever go away?"

"Nope, and you get used to the glove after a while."

"…Shoulder hurts…"

"Then don't flex it so much."

"How am I to work if I can't use the muscles I need to?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't have this problem."

"What are you talking about? I've seen you fight."

"It doesn't really bother me," Lance shrugged, "I guess I just don't notice it anymore."

"Look could you at least- never mind."

"What?"

"I saw Pidge and was about to ask you to help with some programing…"

"Yeah, that's a no go."

"What are you guys doing up?"

"Same reason you are," Lance said as Pidge walked in.

"Sorry Hunk, but I can't sleep with five times my body weight added on."

"No offence taken. I'm getting used to the fact that I can't just tighten bolts with my fingers…"

"My strength is normal, thank you very much."

"Just inconvenient," Hunk bantered. Pidge sat on Hunks other side.

"I've been thinking about how we can get back-"

"Please do NOT suggest we recreate the explosion," Hunk and Lance said together.

"I'm not that stupid," Pidge rolled Hunks eyes, "I'm thinking about what if we expose ourselves to quintessence and-"

"No."

"I've not finished," Pidge said scowling at Lance.

"I don't care," Lance said firmly, "You are not going to risk damaging your bodies over something this stupid."

"I'm not saying we should inject it-"

"NO PIDGE!"

"FINE! THEN YOU COME UP WITH AN IDEA!"

Hunk sighed as his friends glared at each other over his lap.

"I like Hyas idea and we just wait for a while," Hunk shrugged, "we'll get used to the differences, but it will work out in the end."

()

Lance jerked awake.

He'd fallen asleep…

"Morning sleepyhead," Hunk said and Lance grimaced at the sound of his own voice. They weren't bake in their own bodies yet.

"So much for the Freaky Friday theory…" he said and yawned. Gads it had been so long since he'd even yawned!

"How was sleep?"

"I'd forgotten what it was like, honestly," Lance shrugged, "didn't dream at all. I wanna go back…"

"Hya wants to see us," Pidge said also yawning, "Garain apparently won't be present…ever again."

"Yeah, I don't blame him," Lance said eyeballing Pidge.

()

"I wanted to see you and tell you that if our theories are correct, then in three to five quintants you should be back to normal."

"Three-"

"-to five…"

"…Quiznak…"

The three of them looked at each other and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

"So are we going to leave?" Hunk asked.

"No," Shiro, Farrah, and Lance said at once. They all looked in surprise at Lance.

"What," he said, "I know how to fight in my body and how it works, Hunk doesn't. I'm not risking Hunks sanity anymore than its already been compromised."

"I think I now understand how irritating being benched is," Hunk sighed.

"No, big guy, you don't know it yet."

()

Day 1:

Lance watched himself and a clumsier than normal Hunk mess around in the lab.

Day 2:

Lance begged Pidge for a shower.

Day 3:

Pidge caved.

Day 4:

The three of them argued over who had the most interesting birthmarks and moles.

Day 5…

"Lance…I don't feel good…."

"A little more specific, big guy."

"Nauseous, and dizzy…" Hunk sat forward on the chair he was sitting on.

"Over heating?"

"…I can't tell…"

"Mmm…you weren't helping Coran with anything or messing with anything that could conduct quintessence, were you?"

Hunk shook his head.

"Did you mess with my guns?"

"No," Hunk muttered, "I've followed all the things you and Farrah and GG have told me and I'm already going crazy with just that!"

"Ah, NOW you know what its like to be benched."

"You haven't rested since this began, maybe you just need some sleep."

Hunk gave a dry sob. He'd been avoiding that disgusting drink like the plague. Instead of "four bites and you get a sleeping pill" it was "four bites and you don't have to take one".

"Just plug your nose and chug," Lance said, "don't think about what you're tasting and just get it down. You go to your room and I'll go find GG. Actually, Pidge!"

"Yeah," she popped up and walked over.

"Help Hunk get to his room."

"I can get there," Hunk sighed and stood up only to fall over.

"Uh-huh," Lance said, "five days is not enough time to get used to that my friend."

()

Lance crushed the pill and added it to the glass. The water took on a murky gray color. No one in their right mind would trust a liquid like this.

"A shot of Smokey," Lance said handing it over to Hunk.

"You realize a Smokey was industrial alcohol and all sorts of other crap?" Pidge asked leaning against the wall.

"Close enough," Lance shrugged.

Hunk whimpered a little as he looked down at the drink.

"Crap I look ugly when I pull that face," Lance said, "Don't worry about it Hunk. Everything will be just fine so long as you drink it all in one go."

Plugging his nose, Hunk tipped it back as fast as he could.

And gagged.

"Nope, keep it down," Lance covered Hunks mouth and patted his back, "Good job!"

"I feel worse…"

"Soon you'll feel nothing," Lance said almost blissfully, "get into a comfy position and just wait a while."

"…nothing about your body can ever be comfy…"

"Yeah, yeah," Lance pulled the blanket over him, "you'll feel better when you wake up."

Lances face slowly relaxed completely as Hunk slipped under the influence. Lance stretched and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Wanna play a few games? We can be as loud as we want, he's not moving until the drug wares off."

"Isn't staying here a little awkward?"

"Farrah and GG always slept when I did," Lance shrugged, "it was nice to wake up and find someone there…"

"fine, but I deal."

"Fearful of my new slender and nimble fingers?"

"You were always a cheater."

"Such a harsh term, I prefer 'perfectionist'."

"Yeah, whatever."

They played a few rounds of Speed and RichMan/PoorMan. But they had been staying up with Hunk these past nights and fell asleep as well.

()

Lance felt the familiar tingle start at his toes and fingers and slowly travel up to his torso.

He was back.

He kept his eyes shut even though he was fully awake and listened to Pidge hiss in her sleep and Hunk snore.

It really was comforting to wake up and know you were not alone.

The End


	7. Lances Return 1

AN)

OK! This is a biggie. I had this half written and then erased it when I no longer liked how sappy it was and it focused too much on emotion instead of the plot (which I know I still couldn't get away from, but oh well, third times the charm…). BUT this is the first ideas I had for Soltaz. The first original ideas I had concocted. So the premise(s):

The first one is where the team doesn't find out about the Clone and Lance comes back to kill it himself.

And then-

The team killed the clone. But they HAVE NOT FOUND the real shiro yet. They aren't even sure the real shiro is even around anymore. Keith is struggling, of course, but he's still holding out for the off chance that they'll find the real one.

This is happening/beginning about chapter 26ish

((((()))))))))

The Paladins walked up to the three Galra; well, the third one was a little too short to be a Galra and he was completely covered in black armor so they couldn't be sure, but the other two were Galra, so it was safe to assume that the third one was as well.

"We thank you for your assistance," the larger Galra said bowing deeply to Allura, "Princess, we have heard much about you in our travels."

"Thank you, and we were happy to help," Allura said nodding respectfully back, "May we have your names?"

"I am Farrah, a forger. This is my first born, Jigariou'pah; also a Forger."

"You may address me as GG," GG said nodding his greeting.

"And this is my second child, our Soltaz, Maltak. He may not be a Forger, but he is a skillful fighter and strategist."

"We saw," Shiro said, "the three of you fight in a way that's almost poetic."

Was it just them or did Farrah just shoot Shiro a dirty look?

But Shiro seemed unaware of it as he passed them and held his hand out to Maltak who was hanging out in the back and looking kind of shy. Shiro thought he'd help the kid feel better by addressing him personally. But he didn't get very far.

Farrah and GG both had their blades out in record time, crossing them in front of Shiro.

Keith drew his own weapon and Allura tried to calm everyone down.

"What are you doing?"

"What is he doing?" GG asked.

"I-I was just going to introduce myself…" Shiro said raising both hands and backing away slowly.

"You can state your name a good distance away from my kid," Farrah growled.

"That's ok, Farrah," Maltak said stepping forward and pulling out one of his guns, "You're Shiro, right?"

"Yeah, I am," Shiro said eyeing the gun. He'd not seen a gun like that since he'd been on earth.

"Can I ask you a question Shiro?"

"Sure."

"What happened to your other paladin?"

Everyone felt the pang in their guts. They didn't need to look around to know who they were talking about. But why would he ask about Lance?

"Why do you want to know?" Shiro asked, a little defensive.

Maltak shrugged, "We heard, in our travels, that he died. We're just curious as to how."

"A rude question," Shiro said.

"That's dodging the question," Maltak replied, "Please answer."

"He ran away and his ship blew up. We still don't know how," Shiro snapped, "He didn't even take his suit with him…it may or may not be because ewe had an argument…I don't know…"

"Riiight," Maltak laughed.

"Shut up," Keith snapped, "that was our team member and friend. We all feel his loss so stop rubbing it in!"

"Really?" Maltak actually sounded surprised.

"Yeah really," Pidge was now close to tears again, "you got a problem with that?!"

"Wow, whoda'thunk…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Maltak shrugged again and removed his helmet. Lance grinned at them all as he raised his gun and pointed it at Shiros face.

"L-Lance?"

"Surprised?" Lance asked, "I bet Haggar is just eating this up too. I know you're watching. All pissy cause you lost this last battle. And now I'm going to remove your spy."

"WAIT!" Keith stepped in between Shiro and the gun.

"Keith!"

"Shiro isn't a spy! Who do you think you are?!"

Lance sighed, "Keith, are you blind? I'm Lance. I didn't die. I was knocked out and handed to Haggar on a silver platter. By this guy you're protecting right now. I've had a long time to let this anger stew, Keith, it is not wise to come in between me and my target."

"Shrio?" Hunk asked as everyone looked to him to defend himself.

"I…I couldn't," shiro stepped past Ketih to face Lance, "Lance, when we had to confirm you were…dead, i…I'm so glad you're not! Why would you think I would hurt you?!"

Lance didn't budge. He didn't look like the Lance they knew. He was cold, and angry. His hand wasn't even shaking as he held the weapon in his old companions face.

"You are the same shiro I argued with?"

"Yes…"

"Then you are guilty," Lance said and shot.

()

"Why did you-"

Keith attacked, but Farrah intercepted, pushing the boy back.

"He was a clone," Farrah said, "A spy for Haggar. That was not the real Black Paladin."

"WHO SAID?!" Keith cried, "HIM?!"

He glared at Lance who was putting his gun back into it holster. Lance looked up and glared back.

"I'm not sorry, Keith," he said, "because of him…the only good thing that came out of this was GG and Farrah. He would have gotten rid of all of you. He would have killed any and all of you without hesitation. Picked you off one by one. Sorry if I care about my real friends and not some puppet sent by Haggar."

"WHERE'S YOUR PROOF?!"

"RIGHT HERE!" Lance roared back lifting his arms from side to side, "he attacked me Keith! You think I'd forget that?! You think for a split tick that I would FORGIVE that?!"

"YOU are the one that's acting more CLONE LIKE!"

"Hahaha! Right," Lance shook his head, "because stupid, goofball Lance couldn't possibly figure out a fake, lying bastard before everyone else."

Keith had so much more to say, but his eyes were drawn to the still body of his brother. Falling to the ground he reached out and took Shiros arm.

"But…Shrio…"

"That's not Shiro, Keith," Lance said, a lot more warmth in his voice, "that thing is and was an abomination to the real one. the real shiro could still be out there and your feelings shouldn't be waisted on scum like this."

()Fin()


	8. Lances Return 2 pt 1

((((()))))))))

The Paladins walked up to the three Galra; well, the third one was a little too short to be a Galra and he was completely covered in black armor so they couldn't be sure, but the other two were Galra, so it was safe to assume that the third one was as well.

"We thank you for your assistance," the larger Galra said bowing deeply to Allura, "Princess, we have heard much about you in our travels."

"Thank you, and we were happy to help," Allura said nodding respectfully back, "May we have your names?"

"I am Farrah, a forger. This is my first born, Jigariou'pah; also a Forger."

"You may address me as GG," GG said nodding his greeting.

"And this is my second child, our Soltaz, Maltak. He may not be a Forger, but he is a skillful fighter and strategist."

"By what authority is he your Soltaz?" Lotor chimed in, "I saw no records for Soltaz is ages."

"We've not been part of the empire for a while," Farrah said pulling out his weapon. GG did the same.

"That's the Blades symbol," Keith reached for his own weapon, "but I don't recognize any of you."

Farrah barked out a laugh, "boy, I should hope not! I am one of the founders of the Blades. It was I and three of my closest comrades that Forged our first blades; here let me see yours a moment."

Keith hesitated, but handed it over. Farrah examined it, and then activated it.

"HEY! That's-!"

"An honest blade!" Farrah nodded and handed it back pointing to a small insignia right under the hilt next to the blade.

"That is my families crest. I forged most of the blades. The blade may answer to you and your kin, but a good weapon knows the one who gave it life."

"that's….incredible…" Keith looked over at GGs blade. GG grinned and activated his weapon. Showing off the twin blades.

"I forged my own," GG said, "before our planet was destroyed it was the trial to be a member of the Blades."

"Now you just get beaten half to death," Hunk said, and Keith elbowed him.

"is that so?" Farrah raised an eyebrow, "It seems much has changed. Ten thousand years of war would do that, I guess. But before the war we Galra were more than just fighters. We were proud craftsmen! We built and created! A lump of dust was so much more in our hands."

Keith was floored. Pidge and Hunk grinned at the look of awe on his face.

"Forging is a lost art," Lotor said, looking at him suspiciously, "no one has wielded that craft for thousands of years."

"We can tell," GG said with a dry laugh, "there's not much change in the design in ships since the last one died I bet."

"Truly so many unimaginative designs," Farrah nodded with a pained expression, "I would say it was sad if it wasn't so pathetic…"

"I like them," Pidge said and Hunk nodded in agreement.

"Princess, if I may ask more from you?" Farrah asked turning to Allura.

"Should you not as your emperor?" Lotor cut in.

For the first time a sound came from Maltak. He was laughing. The helmet he had on made the sound spaz slightly, and his voice was disguised when he spoke.

"What part of 'not part of the empire' did you not understand? Are the other Blades of Marmora suddenly wearing your colors? If not, then what makes you think we would?"

"I'm not convinced of your status youngling," Lotor said through clenched teeth, "I have the power to make you an orphan all over again."

"Not before I removed another emperor," Farrah said casually, but his eyes never wavered off of Lotors face.

"What, may I ask, were you about to ask?" Allura stepped in between the two.

"I wanted to ask if you could help get our ship up and running."

"Ha!" Coran shook his head, "That ship isn't going anywhere ever again. You smashed better than a Ploxim Flux!"

"Its not that bad," GG said but he didn't look convinced of his own words.

"Why don't we talk about this over dinner, if, of course, you are hungry," Allura asked with a bright smile which grew as both Farrah and GG's eyes glazed over slightly.

"Real food?"

"That doesn't taste like the underside of a pod?"

"Hunk is our master chef," She said laughing slightly at their reactions.

"I'll whip something fantastic up!" Hunk beamed at the thought of new people to impress.

"I like pod food," Maltak said, "I'll camp out."

He turned to leave, but GG grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You're going nowhere alone, and you need real food as much as we do."

"I'm not hungry."

"What is your problem?"

"what's yours?"

"You've been in a mood since we saw the lions! This is Voltron! THE Voltron! Stop being such a…Glacic Jib!"

"Have to think long about that one?" Maltak countered. Farrah got in between them and apologized for their behavior.

"Its been a long journey," he said with a bow to Allura, "We would be honored to share your meal."

()

Pidge stared as Maltak ate. The helmet rose from chin to upper lip. Only wide enough for him to fit a small spoonful in each time. Farrah tried to tell him that it was rude to wear head gear at the table, but Maltak ignored him.

"I want a closer look at your helmet," Pidge said and Hunk nodded, "How does it work exactly? I mean, it looks like mesh, but how can it work in space if it has holes?"

Maltak ignored them too.

"Sorry," GG said swallowing a large mouthful, "I built his helmet and armor, I can show you the components I used if you like."

"You made it?!"

"Like from scratch?!"

"I mined the minerals myself," GG said allowing himself a little pat on the back, "Its also just a work in progress. It started out as just a mask and went from there."

"Of course you're talent is nothing to scoff at either," Farrah raised a large spoonful in a salute to Hunk, "I've not tasted anything this fantastic in a very long time."

"I'm glad you like it," Hunk said blushing. Pidge, still trying to get a good look at the mask was the only one who saw the small smile behind the spoon.

()

"I insist."

"We have nothing to repay you with," Farrah bowed, "we were not only saved by you, but are being given more hospitality that we deserve."

"Nonesense!" Allura said, "Without you we wouldn't have the Blades, am I correct? Then we wouldn't be were we are today. The Baldes have helped us immeasurably. I must insist that you stay with us."

"I can contact Kolivan and see if he would meet and talk with you," Keith offered, "I…would also like to hear more about the Galra…before the war."

"But you are a Blade," GG said frowning, "Do you not know the history?"

Keith blinked, "…noooo…"

"Every Blade member is to know of the history," GG said, but Farrah stopped him.

"Ten thousand years is a long time. I'm sure we will discover a lot of changes; try not to judge too harshly."

"I am not judging so much as I am wondering how they expect to reestablish our culture after this war is complete."

"Sometimes permanent change is a good thing," Lotor replied, "wont starting over just cause the same problems to occur?"

"Not if you learn from it," Farrah replied, "by pretending history doesn't exist, or that you can do better than those before you, you are merely fooling yourself into a false sense of security and will be doomed to repeat the same mistakes."

That struck a cord.

"Your high minded attitude is a little too impetuous given who you are speaking to."

"I am aware," Farrah said, seriously.

They held eye contact for a while before Lotor turned to Allura.

"I will take my leave for now. I have prisoners to organize and place."

"Don't forget to call before coming next time," Allura said nodding respectfully. Lotor left in a huff.


	9. Lances Return 2 pt 2

"You can choose any room you like," Allura said, "The ones with the green light are the ones that are empty."

"Again, Princess, we-"

"Please, Farrah, we are friends," Allura shook her head, "there are only so many times one can and should be thanked. I think we reached that limit a while ago."

"then please excuse me," Farrah grinned.

"Maltak and I will bunk together, are there any rooms with two beds?" GG asked. He had Maltak by the collar and wasn't letting go. Maltak just stood a little limp, resigned to his fate.

"I believe some rooms in the far back have two beds," Allura said, "But there are plenty of rooms to choose from, you don't have to share."

GG reached over and picked Maltak up like a toddler would a puppy; under the arms and facing outward.

"GG…"

"Maltak stays with me."

"Quiznak…Farrah, stop taking pictures…"

Farrah grinned as he leaned over to Coran, "I have the cutest kids."

()

"I want that mask…" Pidge muttered as she spun in her seat.

"I bet you just want to look under it," hunk countered.

"So do you."

"Yeah, but I'm not making the excuses of just wanting the mask. I want the mask and to see the guys face."

"think he's self conscious cause he's ugly?"

"that or maybe he's just really shy."

"Everyone in the galaxy should know better than to tempt us…"

()

"You're being silly," GG said after Lance got out of the shower. The Galra had claimed first dibs on the hot water and had taken his first.

"Maybe…"

"Ok, then stupid."

"stuff it," Lance chucked the pillow at him, "Go to sleep."

"Don't you want to be with them again?"

Lance pulled his blanket over his head, "Good night GG!"

()

The next day Pidge and Hunk followed Maltak everywhere. Farrah and GG had offered to help Coran with the ship and Coran was more than happy to accept the extra help.

Farrah told Maltak to stay away from the controls and the boy moodily when his way.

"Can I please just hold the helmet!" Pidge asked for the hundredth time that morning.

"No," Maltak said also for the hundredth time.

"Where are you even walking?" Hunk asked as they passed the bridge for the third time, "We can give you a tour if you like."

Maltak seemed to hesitate. He was just walking around for the sake of walking around. But this was actually a good thing for his cover.

"Yeah, I'd like a tour," Maltak said, "Lead the way."

Hunk showed him the bridge since it was right there, the kitchen, and the lounges. Pidge showed him the conference rooms and the observatory areas.

And last but not least, we have the training deck," Hunk said leading Maltak into a room where Keith was training against multiple drones.

"He's good," Maltak nodded in Keiths direction."

"Our best fighter," Pidge said, "Spends most of his time here nowadays though."

"Why?"

"We lost a few of our friends," Hunk said soberly, "we all cope a little differently…"

"War is hard," Maltak nodded, "but something good might happen. What's lost is always found sooner or later."

"No, I mean-"

"What's going on?" Keith asked, finally realizing they were there. He jumped off the platform and walked over to his water bottle and towel, "Do you guys need something?"

"No, we're just showing Maltak the ship."

Keith nodded, "Wanna have a go?"

"What?"

Keith shrugged, "You fought really well, just wondering if you wanted to try some of the training simulations or not."

"I wanna see you shoot again too, that was really cool," Hunk said.

"I just want your mask," Pidge said in her usual honest way.

Maltak felt his face heat up. That was the closest to praise he'd ever gotten from Keith. And any praise from Hunk was always so genuine.

"I'm not sure I'll be any good here," Maltak said taking both guns out, "but I would like a try."

Had he gotten better?

He'd been on level six before. So maybe he should try level seven?

"Level six," he called, chickening out.

The drones circled him and began to shoot. He dodged and shot back, making an effort to shoot the beams with his own lasers to deflect it if he wasn't able to dodge fast enough.

Why was this so easy?

Why had this been so hard before?

He holstered his guns and walked back. Then he laughed outright at their faces. He was pleased he'd been able to shock them.

"Incredible," Hunk said.

"Forget the mask, I wanna take a look at your guns," Pidge said holding out her hands.

"GG made my guns as well," Maltak said, "You can ask him."

"But they are really strange," Keith said, "All you did was point it and the drone magically exploded. There was no sound and no laser."

Maltak shifted.

"Let's go see if GG can be spared and he can tell you and show you all you want."

The three paladins shared a look and shrugged.

()

Shiro shuddered.

He'd woken up in the middle of space. And if that wasn't terrifying enough, he was now being picked up by a Galra cruiser.

Prisoner or slow death in space?

That was a hard choice…

()

Maltak sat…and sipped his drink.

GG had gotten really mad at him for trying to get him to walk away from what he and Farrah were fixing. They had argued until Farrah stepped in and told Maltak, in no uncertain terms, that he needed to man up.

The paladins were at an impasse. Maltak had stopped answering their questions. He stopped talking in general.

"Soooo…" Hunk tried to brake the silence, "What was Lotor and Farrah talking about when they said you were a Soltaz?"

Nothing.

Maltak put the drink down and the mask covered the rest of his face.

"Soltaz just means I'm their family," Maltak said now that his voice would be disguised by the helmet, "I lost mine, so they took me in."

"Sorry," Pidge said, "that must be really hard."

Maltak shrugged, "I've kept busy, and it would have been harder if I didn't have them. I may not be a Galra, but they took me in without any question. They look after me and its like my family never left…sorry, I talk too much…"

"We were just complaining that you weren't talking enough."

"Why wont you take the helmet off? Aren't you stuffy?"

"Ohhh! Is it because its also a translator?!"

Maltak sighed, "Think whatever you want."

"That's not an answer."

"That's cheating."

()

Roshak observed his findings.

Shiro wondered if it was too late to die that slow death.

"I am Lord Roshak," he said, "you, black paladin, are out of your element? Where are your friends?"

Shiro didn't say anything. He had no idea. As far as he remembered they had been fighting Zarkon just a little bit ago…shouldn't everyone know this?

And did he just address himself as 'Lord'?

"Are they nearby?"

Nothing.

"will they come looking for you?"

Nothing.

Roshak smiled, "I see. I'll just keep you then. No need to give Haggar any more weapons than she already has."

()

Shiro grunted as he was tossed into a cell. His hands were bound behind his back and his arm was shut down.

How did this happen?

Looking around the tiny prison he noticed he wasn't alone. Curled up in the corner was a small child. Or an alien the size of a smile child. Shiro couldn't tell which in the dim lighting.

"Hey, you ok?"

Shiro rolled his eyes at his own words. They were in a Galra prison, OF COURSE they weren't ok!

"Are you hurt?"

Better.

The other person shook their head and kept their head down behind their knees.

"My name is Shiro," Shiro said, trying to help by introducing himself first, "what's yours?"

"…Shiro?"

That was the smallest voice Shiro had ever heard.

"That's me," Shiro said smiling as the childs head lifted a little, "I'm in the same pickle you are."

"you mean…you're Shirogane Takashi? That really awesome pilot?"

"…ummm, well, I wouldn't say I'm awesome, but yeah, that's my full name."

"My brother says you're the best."

"I wouldn't-"

"but if you're the best how come you got captured like a chump?"

Shiro had no answer for that.

"How about you tell me your name?" Shiro asked instead. The kid took his time answering. Finally he relaxed and scooted toward shiro. In a better light Shiro just stared with his mouth slightly ajar.

It was a mini-Lance!

"Milo," the kid said, "my name is Milo Mcclain."


	10. Lances Return 2 pt 3

The three new comers fit in relatively well. Farrah and Coran could often be seen talking and Keith sought them out for stories. Even Pidge and Hunk embraced GG into their lab and shenanigans.

Maltak stayed quiet. Much to Pidges and Hunks annoyance. The stranger trained with them and would hang out around them, but had little to add to any conversation that they had.

When Kolivan arrived things got a little heated.

"You are asking us to believe a lot of nonsense."

"I'm telling the truth, I haven't asked you anything."

Farrah stood, his hands on his hips. Kolivan stood with his arms straight.

"It is not believable," said Regris.

"The same happened with the Princess and you doubt my word?"

"We doubt Zarkon and the Witch would have forgotten about their high-profile prisoners."

"Ah," Farrah nodded, "Now I see. At the beginning of the war, we had an objective. The Alteans destroyed our planet, so we destroyed theirs. After that it was simply meaningless slaughter. Many things were changing and many Galra were confused and couldn't keep up. The emperor had a poisoned mind and was leading us down a path that a lot of us had no interest in. In all that confusion, are you sure they wouldn't lose a few frozen prisoners?"

"I am not convinced you are who you say you are."

Farrah drew his blade and activated it.

"Anyone can make a copy."

Farrah eyed the blade on Kolivans back, "Garasik made that blade. His crest were two stars rotating around each other. He was also fond of carving it on the pommel."

Kolivan didn't look behind him and didn't check. He knew his blade.

"That means nothing."

"You also have to have his blood to use his blade. He was a traditionalist and only made one. I also see you kept up his tradition as well," Farrah indicated the braid Kolivan had thrown around his neck, "I'm also sure you know the story of Grashim like the back of your hand."

Nothing changed except for a small color change in Kolivans face. Farrah stood like he hadn't said anything.

"No shame in liking Grashim," GG said, "I like the tale of his brother more, personally."

"What's Grashims story?" Maltak and Keith asked at the same time.

"Not relevant," Kolivan said, "we have come to ask about your intentions of joining the Blades."

"I didn't know you guys quit," Maltak said.

"I don't remember quitting," GG shrugged.

"I had a bit of a fight with Garasik and Havik, but I wasn't kicked out," Farrah said, "If I remember correctly we were arguing over pottery…"

"And who might you be?" Regris asked.

"I am Maltak," Maltak said.

"…Maltak…"

"Is there an echo?"

"As in 'The Honorable Deciver'…"

Maltak turned to GG who was obviously looking anywhere but at his brother.

"Really?"

"You said to pick a name…I picked a name."

"We'd just met!"

"How was I to know it would fit so well…"

"I like it," Farrah said, "I've always enjoyed the stories of the minor god Maltak. The protector of thieves, liars, and luck. Always the most amusing stories."

"….why…" Maltak hung his head, "why can't I argue with you…"

"If any one could, you could," GG said.

"Thanks, that was very nice of you to say."

"your welcome."

"So your name isn't really Maltak?" Kolivan asked.

"Of course it is, weren't you listening?" Maltak said, though his voice sounded weird the sas came through clearly.

"What are you?"

"How rude, I'm a living entity," Maltak said, "Isn't that obvious?"

"Take off your helmet."

"You know, I'm getting really sick of being told to take my face off."

"I said nothing about your face-"

"Look, Mr. Blade," Maltak said, "These guys are simply asking you how things are going. Did they tell you that they wanted to go galivanting off on your stupid missions? No, they did not. They are simply catching up with what they'd hoped were friends. Instead of acting like you have weblum shooting a laser up your butt, perhaps we all could go, sit down, and have a nice drink while we talk."

With that he turned on his heal and left.

"He's just really shy," Farrah said, "But that drink idea is a good one."

()

"I was separated from everyone else," Milo said, "Marco is only a year younger than me, but for some reason I was take away from everyone else."

"What are you even doing here?"

"That old guy showed us the video with Lance. We hung out with the other families for a few days and then went home. The PNR were waiting for us. We were all arrested and instead of the prison we were put on a ship."

Shiro leaned back and shifted to a new position. Milo watched.

"I can pick those cuffs."

"What?" Shiro had been thinking about how this could have gone down without Sam contacting them.

"I can pick those cuffs you got on," Milo reached into the rolled up cuffs of his pants and pulled out two wires, "Turn around."

"How old are you?" Shiro asked turning around, "I don't know many kids who know how to pick locks."

"Ten. And Lance taught me how when I was five. Sissy taught him when he was four."

"Didn't know Lance could do that."

Milo snorted, "how could you not? He's always showing off at home. There's no such thing as a locked door in our house. We don't bother with them anymore."

"Well…on the ship we're on there aren't any key holes."

"what did he do to keep himself entertained?"

"Told a lot of bad jokes," Shiro grinned at the thought of them. He really needed to get back and see if they were ok.

"Yeah, he was never the funny one in the family," Milo said dropping the cuffs and putting the wires back in his pants cuff, "That was moms brother…"

Shiro reached up and ruffled his hair.

"We'll look for them. Everything will be ok."

"The aliens were killing them," Milo didn't look up, "i…I don't think they're alive any more…"

"Don't know until we look," Shiro said, "And you have Lance, still. I know he's still alive."

Milo nodded, "I want to see Lance…"

"Then lets figure out a way to get out of here."


	11. Lances Return 2 pt 4

"Are you clear?"

Milo nodded. They sat next to each other and Shiro kept his hands behind his back. Best to not give them away too soon.

"Sure this will work?"

"…sure," Shiro said with what he thought was his best smile. Milo laughed.

"You are a terrible liar."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Do yourself a favor and never tell a flat out lie if you can help it," Milo said, "Lance always says that if you can't tell a complete lie you should always go with half-truths."

"…" there was something about that that didn't quite sit well with his knowledge of Lance. But it seemed talking about his older brother was helping Milo stay calm.

"What else does he say?"

Milo grinned and stood, doing his best impersonation of Lance.

"He says, 'If you don't play to your strengths, someone else will' and 'every weakness is a strength in the right players hands'. CandyLand and Uncle Wiggly are banned games in our house…and Chess and Go and checkers are about as close to duels to the death as you can get in the 21st century. Don't even get me started on when we play poker. We play with skittles. Sissy is really good and it always ends up in a personal battle between her and Lance. I've not won a single game, but I beat the kids at school all the time."

"Lance plays chess?" Now Shiro knew he was hearing things.

"Oh yeah," Milo nodded, "He kills at it. He once got an email from the online chess people and they asked him to stop playing. So he switched to Go and Othello which he's not as good at."

Shiro shook his head. This was definitely not the Lance he knew. If the kid didn't look so much like him, he'd think he'd gotten the wrong Mcclain family.

The cell door hissed open and caught them off guard. Two Galra stood just outside.

"To your feet, Champion," the Galra soldier spoke snidely.

Shiro stood slowly making one come in to shove him out. Only Shiro grabbed him and slammed his head into the wall. The other soldier lifted his gun…only to find that the gun wasn't in his hands.

"Here!" Milo threw the gun over to Shiro who pointed it at the Galra.

"Come stand next to your friend here," Shiro ordered. The Galra tried to grab Milo, but he leapt out of the way. Shiro shot him.

He had no patience at the moment.

()

The ship was so still. Maltak walked around in his sleepless state while not even the mice made a peep. Walking past the lab he noticed GG and Hunk asleep at their desks.

He fetched blankets and went back. First Hunk, then GG, he did his best to not disturb them.

"This is Gerein, is anyone there?"

GG opened his bleary eyes and sat up. Maltak was leaning against the table clutching his chest.

"What's going on?" GG mumbled.

"Y-you gave Garain your personal com?" Maltak asked taking a deep breath, "I nearly died!"

The Galra scowled and rubbed his face as he pulled out his small communicator. A holographic image of a very thin and whispy alien appeared.

"Forgive me if this is a bad time. You told me to contact you the moment we had results."

"Yes," GG was wide awake now and Maltak more forgiving.

"What do you have?" Maltak asked moving behind GG for a better view of the screen.

"It was inconclusive due to an explosion," Gerein said, "be we have the data for you if you would like to come and collect it. Hya would like to show you what we have in person."

"We will leave tomorrow and contact you about the approximate time of arrival," GG yawned and hung up.

"Can't we leave now?"

"Maltak…I'm tired."

"I'll drive."

"You CAN'T drive."

"please?" Maltak was practically dancing, moving from one foot to the other.

"the bathroom is that way…" Hunk slurred coming out of his own sleep, "What's going on?"

"We need to borrow a pod," Maltak said in a rush, "a fast one-"

GG grabbed him, wrapped both arms and legs around him which caused them both to fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?!"

"Shhhh…" GG patted the helmeted head, "now is the time for sleep…"

He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both of them.

"GG, let go, I get it. I wanna go pack."

But GG had already fallen back asleep, snoring softly.

"Hunk…help-"

But Hunk was walking out of the room to go to his own bed.

()

Shiro held his finger to his lips and pointed to the next column over. Milo nodded and darted over to it as fast as he could.

So far they'd avoided setting off any alarms. Shiro wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. He wasn't sure just how the kid would do in a fight. So far he's been doing fine, but he didn't want to push his luck.

They made it down the hall and shiro leaned in close.

"The pods are just around the corner to the left. After the next set of sentries go by-"

That's when the alarms started.

"Just once," Shiro sighed but paused. Milo had grabbed his shirt and was stiffening.

"Now we just run," Shiro said normally picking the kid up and slinging him over his shoulder.

With a kid, Fighting was a lot more difficult. Not only did he have to dodge in bigger angles, but he couldn't counter attack without putting the child at risk. Something he wasn't willing to do.

"Put me down!"

"Little late for that," Shiro snapped leaping out of the way of a sentry. He tripped and the both crashed ot the floor.

"Gogogogogo!" Shiro and Milo quick crawled till they were able to get to their feet.

"Is that it?"

"The one next to it!"

Milo made a sharp change in direction which almost tripped Shiro up again. The shots being fired at them putting a fire to their heels.

Getting to the pod Shiro slammed the eject button and cover fired till the doors shut. The pod moved slowly out and away.

"This…this is insane…" Milo said laying on his back, "I wanna go home."

()

"why is this important?" Allura asked earning an exasperated groan from Maltak. It was well after breakfast and he'd wanted to be out of there before even that.

"Maltak and I have done a lot of traveling and acquired some small vials of quintessence. Due to circumstances, we asked this race to conduct an experiment. Not much is known about quintessence and we need to know more about it," explained GG ignoring his impatient little brother, "we should be back in little over a month."

"You're not going to go?" Keith asked Farrah who shook his head.

"This is their thing," he said, "plus I promised Coran I'd help redesign the back block. I'm in the middle of taking measurements."

"Can we have a copy of the experiments data?" Pidge asked.

"No," Maltak said.

"If I hear the word 'no' from you ONE MORE TIME!" Pidge lost it and Hunk held her back.

"This is something we're working on," Maltak said, "Hopefully no one will get roped into this mess. All we're doing is getting answers. And if I don't get them soon, I might be forced to take measures I'd rather not."

"Are you seriously making threats?"

"He's serious," GG sighed, "But he'll probably just steal the pod…but then he'd be stranded once it stopped working…"

"Why must you damper everything I try to do?"

"I am your Hapk'shi," GG said with a straight face, "the only one, according to the old stories, who could see through Maltaks lies and games."

"Did this minor god ever kill Hepk'shi?"

"No, but Hepk'shi did kill Maltak three times," Farrah said, "the fourth time Maltak asked to die."

"Oh goodie, I get to be the first," Maltak said giving GGs ear a tug. The Galra slapped him away.

"You can have the pod if you share information with Pidge and Hunk," Allura said, "deal?"

Maltak tapped his foot as he thought about it.

"Fine. Now lets go, I've been packed for hours."


	12. Lances Return 2 pt 5

"You have good form, and your instincts are sure, but you rely too much on them," Farrah stood with Keith on the sparing platform, "this allows your opponent to get in the first move. Not a good idea if luck decides to leave you out to dry."

"How do I fix that?"

"The answer to every question is here," Farrah pointed to his eyes, "an expert can lie with their eyes, but there are very few experts in the universe at one time. No matter how they try to hide it, their eyes will always give away their intent and their first move-"

Keith suddenly leapt back and raised his weapon.

Farrah grinned, "good. You are a quick learner. But there is a difference in learning after I've just spoken and remembering it on the field of battle. From now on I may or may not attack you anytime, anywhere. It is up to you to determine when I am a threat and when I am not. You will get docked points if I tap you, and you will get docked points if you dodge for no reason."

"The penalty?"

"I've not decided that yet, I'll let you know."

"Woopie…"

"You done yet?"

Pidge stood by the door, looking bored.

"Yes," Farrah said and smacked Keith upside the head, "minus ten points."

()

"Where are we going?"

"hopefully in search of friends," Shiro said, "I'm sending out a rather blatant distress signal; we just have to hope that a friendly finds us first."

"That's sketch."

Shrio shrugged. He had no idea what that meant.

"State your name."

The bubbly voice came over the com unit.

"This is Shiro, the Black Paladin of Voltron." He crossed his fingers.

"This is rebel base Gx673. We will come to you."

"thank you."

Shiro sat back and heaved a sigh of relief. Gx673, if he remembered correctly, was still being built and way on the out skirts of the empire.

"We're a long way from everyone," Shiro said, "Maybe we can get in contact with Rolo…"

"He have a fast ship?"

"No, but he'll have a way to get in contact with the team."

"Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that them or is that someone we should be getting away from?"

Shiro jerked out of his seat as he brought up a zoomed in image of the approaching craft. Relaxing again he informed the kid that it was a friendly. He hailed them, mostly for his own peace of mind.

"My name is Sol," said the image of a masked rebel that appeared on the screen, "You certainly do LOOK like the black paladin…"

"Why is my identity in question?"

"We've had a problem with clones that look just like you, so if you are the real one, you're going to have to excuse all the hoops I'm going to have you jump through."

"Clones?"

"Yeah, The real Shiro has been missing for months! Anyway, I'm going to need you-"

"MONTHS?!"

"Yes, now-"

"Are the others ok? Keith? Pidge? Allura?-"

"Lance?"

"Yeah, Lance and Hunk?! Are they all ok?"

"Their fine…enough," Sol replied, "You'll get more information when I'm sure of your identity. Please place your hand on the scanner in front of you. I'm sending a program that is going to determine if you're the real shiro or not."

"Does it actually work?" Shiro asked doing as he was told.

"I don't know. Pidge and Matt say it should."

"Matt is alive?! Pidge found Matt?"

"…yeah, and his father."

"Sam is ok! At least that's good news..."

"Better news is that you're readings are all a pass. I'd hate to have had to give you a virus. Follow me back to the base."

He cut off before Shiro could ask his anything else.

"So you've been gone a long time?" Milo asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I told you I was sure they were ok…" Shiro shook his head, "naw, knowing Lance he'll be fine. Don't let my worries bother you."

"wanna know the truth?"

"Of course."

"I never believed you in the first place," Milo looked at his bare feet, "I would rather not be hopeful…"

Shrio followed the ship in front and ask, "what would Lance say to that?"

Milo sniffed, "…he-he'd tell me to stop being a boob."

That was more the Lance Shiro knew.

()

"If you swing too far into paranoia, you're going to make me feel bad," Farrah sighed as Keith gave him a wide birth while passing him, "You have to learn to tell a persons intent from more than just body language and instinct."

"You hit really hard…"

"then learn faster."

"EVERYONE TO THE BRIDGE NOW!"

Corans voice filled every part of the ship with hysterical shouting. Hearts pounding in half panics they all ran as fast as they could.

"Coran what-"

"SHIRO!"

"Hi everyone!" Shiros image fuzzed as he spoke, "The rebels have told me I've missed a lot…"

"Its you?!"

"Really really you?!"

"Its really me," Shiro said, "That's a line I thought I'd never have to say. Anyway, would it be too much to ask you guys to come pick us up?"

"…Us?"

"I got Lances little brother here with me. Somehow his family are here in space…where is Lance?"

"You found one?!"

"He found one!"

"Guys! Where's-"

"We'll explain it to you when we see you," Allura said, "but its not good news."

()

They said their hellos to Sol and the other rebels and introduced themselves to milo. It broke each of their hearts to see how very much he looked like their friend.

"Where is he?" Milo looked around expectantly, "LANCE!"

The paladins looked at each other hoping one of them would know what to say.

"The rebels told you about the clones?" Allura asked, taking the lead.

"Yes," Shiro said and Milo wave her off.

"Yeah, we were told, but where's Lance?"

"He had us completely fooled. We thought the clone was you," Allura turned to Pidge and Hunk who took that as their cue.

"Lance just disappeared one day. And, well, we think he figured out about the clone and before he could tell us…well…"

"We've looked everywhere, just in case…but…"

"I don't get it," Milo said, still looking around, "did he get lost? I can believe that."

"He's gone…" Keith said, kneeling down to be level with him, "the pod he took was blown to smithereens…and he didn't have a space suit on. We can't find any evidence that he-"

"Shut up," Milo glared at Keith, "you shut your filthy mouth! Lance wouldn't die from something that stupid!"

"Milo-"

"NO! Lance was smarter than that! He – he wouldn't let a robot get the better of him! He's always wanted to fly! He wouldn't go anywhere without a suit!"

"That's why we think it was a surprise attack," Pidge said, "The clone was every bit as strong and skilled as the real Shiro."

"But we didn't hear anything so we just don't know…"

Milo just shook his head, he couldn't argue with it. The full truth was that Lance wasn't there right then and so everything else was a possibility. But he didn't want to believe it.

He didn't want to believe that he was alone. Growing up he'd heard of the horrors of orphanages and foster care. He couldn't bare the thought of not having at least one member of his family. Lance had been the one that was most likely to still be alive. If he was dead…then…

Shiro moved to comfort him, but Farrah got there first. The Galra picked up the child and patted his back. At first Milo was shocked that the large purple alien was being nice, but he soon gave in to the comfort; pushing his face into the aliens shoulder.

"There is no shame in grieving," Farrah said, almost in a purr, "take the time you need."


	13. Lances Return 2 pt 6

Maltak flipped the chip in the air and caught it.

"If you break it the others will have your hide," GG said. They'd gone and were already heading back. Hya had more than happily handed over more than just the quintessence research.

"Did you have to tell them the people that wanted a copy of the research was Voltron?"

"I don't think we would have gotten anything without it," GG shrugged, "They're nice enough, but they horde their research and don't like information heading out of their airspace."

"Mmm," Maltak scowled at the chip. Too bad his affinity with energy didn't affect the chip in any way unless it was hooked up to a machine.

"They could help with your problem, if you'd just be honest with them…a little more open as well."

"They think I'm dead, GG. They've already gotten over it. The moment they know I'm back, they won't let me leave. If I wanted to be 'protected' I would stay on Haggars shelf."

GG had to admit that the paladins were those kind of people that held their friends closer than their enemies. But he hated it when Maltak talked like that.

()

Farrah was waiting for them in the hangar.

"Welcome back," he replied, "good news judging by the look on your face and the spring in Maltaks step?"

"Not bad," GG replied, "still waiting on anything conclusive, but the hypothesis' are promising and the data is looking to be going our way."

"I just need to-"

Maltak stopped talking as Shiro walked in.

"Farrah, I wanted to get your opinion on something, if you don't mind," Siro grinned at the other two, "Are these your sons you talked about?"

"Yes, this is GG and Maltak," Farrah indicated which was which, "this is Shiro, the black paladin. He's back after a long absence."

"Still trying to figure out what happened," Shiro said, "But Farrah, if an enemy Galra fleet attacks from over the mountains, how would you suspect they'd go about it?"

"We're going to go drop our things off in our rooms," GG said dragging a stunned Maltak behind him. Farrah waved to them to show that he'd heard as he talked with Shiro.

When they were safely out of earshot GG hissed, "what's the point of pretending if you're going to give yourself away like that?"

"Like what?" Maltak cleared his throat.

"You looked like you were about to run away."

"Yeah, because the last time I saw that face it was attacking me," Maltak snapped, "I know they said they'd taken precautions against a clone ever getting in again, but still…"

He shuddered. Shiro was strong and that clone had been a monster. They reached their room and GG flopped down on his bed. Maltak did the same.

"I could have driven for a little while and let you sleep," Maltak said, "You didn't have to fly the whole way."

"If you do not wish to alarm the princess or the paladins, then even shorting the energy cores just a little will make them suspicious. You are welcome."

"You really are too good to me GG."

"Only because I've seen what you do to those who aren't."

"What? And I thought you loved me."

"Love born of respect and a little fear."

Maltak scowled and made to remove his helmet when the door opened.

"Oh good," Coran said, "I hoped to find you before you fell asleep. We are having a meeting on the bridge in a bit."

"Why didn't you just call us on the com?"

"Oh I was just passing by on my way there myself and heard your voices in here."

"Eavesdropping?"

"I should say not!" Coran was offended, "The doors aren't thin enough to hear any words clearly."

Maltak laughed and even GG had to chuckle.

"We'll be right there after we clean up a bit. Thanks for telling us."

()

Maltak and GG arrived and were warmly greeted by the others.

"This is a new member to our crew," Allura said, "His name is Milo and he's our late friends little brother."

"…I see," GG said holding his hand out to Milo. The boy had a large jacket on that went down almost to his knees and covered his hands.

"My name is GG. Pleased to meet you Milo."

"Yeah," Mio said not making eye contact.

GG turned to Maltak, waiting for him to introduce himself. But Maltak wasn't moving. GG saw the signs before anyone else but didn't make it in time as Maltak turned and walked away.

"Maltak, you need to stay," Farrah called, "this is a meeting."

Maltak hesitated and then continued out the door.

"What's his damage?" Pidge asked, "Not good with kids?"

"Maltak is very good with children…" Farrah sighed, "it seems he was reminded of something unpleasant. I shall go speak to him."

"So its my fault?" Milo asked his face and tone completely apathetic.

"This is no ones fault," GG said, "If any blame is to be laid, it will be laid at the feet of Haggar the Witch."

()

Farrah came to the room his sons shared and heard the crashing. Preparing himself he opened the door.

The room was a wreak. His helmet was on the floor, spinning in a wobbly circle, no doubt after it had been thrown across the room. The desk was already on its side and, having nothing else to throw or upturn, Maltak simply paced as violently as he could.

The brown hair was a little darker, a little longer, but the resemblance between the two boys were unmistakable. Which was one reason why Farrah had acted so quickly when Milo had needed a comforting hand.

"You could just give him a hug like a normal person," Farrah said after a long silence, "let him know you're here."

Maltak laughed.

"I CAN'T Farrah! I'd just be opening up old wounds if I'm all like, 'hey, I'm actually alive, but because I got hooked on quintessence I could spontaneously turn to ash at any moment, or combust in some gruesome way so be sure to wear your goggles at all times.' They've already mourned once, I'm not going to force them to mourn the same idiot twice!"

"Sit down."

"Why?" Maltak gripped his hair, "why should i? I don't deserve to! He's been ALIVE this whole time in a GALRA PRISON and I've been doing WHAT?! I thought I counted them all! I found all the video feeds and erased them all and I COUNTED! I watched them all and I COUNTED! How did I miss him?!"

"sit down and I'll tell you," Farrah replied calmly. It took a moment longer, but Maltak finally sat on the bed opposite.

"Apparently Milo never saw Haggar, but he did see some of the druids. An enemy Galra by the name of Roshak separated him as a payment of sorts to deliver the rest from Earth to Haggars ship. They rendezvoused and when Roshak left he took Milo with him and left the rest."

"Why? Why Milo?"

"Milo says he was kept in the cell and that's it. Roshak didn't do anything to him or say anything to him."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"We don't know that one," Farrah said, "But it might answer why you never found video of him."

"But I counted," Maltak took a steadying breath, "I didn't miss anyone."

"Milo also said Marco had a friend over that night they were taken away."

Maltak lean forward and put his face in his hands. Was he happy? Relieved? Horrified? Some poor kid got wrapped up in this mess and died in terror…but Milo was still alive. How was he supposed to take this?

"Maltak…or should i call you Lance?"

"Oh please no," Maltak shuddered and looked horrified at the idea, "nonono, you and GG call me by the name I am. Lance is a human name. I'm not exactly human anymore."

"But that boy out there needs 'Lance'," Farrah reasoned, "it is not right to say you are saving them from the horror of your death when they've already faced that horror straight on."

"Farrah….i just can't…when if I have an episode…or convulse…Farrah how do I explain that to him! I couldn't even come up with a way to explain it to friends my own age, how the hell am I supposed to explain it to my little brother?!"

"How did Jigariou'pah explain his injuries to his little brother?"

Maltak wiped his face. He and GG had talked for a long time about themselves. They both had wanted family and were searching for a person that knew them inside and out and neither of them had held back. He understood what Farrah was saying…

"I can't, Farrah," Maltak sobbed, "I can't, I can't, I can't…"

Farrah walked into the bathroom and filled a glass with water. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small pill and crushed it, sprinkling it into the water. Kneeling down in front of Maltak he placed the water in his hand.

"Rest," he said, "Think over what I said, get some rest, and do some more thinking. I'll respect what you choose and your timing, however, Maltak, if either Jigariou'pah or you were to die in my arms tomorrow, I'd feel much better knowing I have plenty or recent memories to reflect on instead of far away ones that feel much colder."

Maltak stared at the water, "…did he cry?"

"I'm guessing that's your jacket he's wearing and refuses to take of; so what makes you think he's stopped?"


	14. Lances Return 2 pt 7

Maltak left his room in the middle of the night. He walked around and took Farrahs advice. He thought about what he should do. How would his plans change if he revealed himself? Could he just tell Milo and keep everyone else in the dark? Should he tell everyone else and keep Milo in the dark?

"What are you doing?"

"…I swear…" Maltak gripped his chest, "if this happens one more time…"

Milo waited for Maltak to regain himself.

"Walking around in the middle of the night is sketch."

'Sketch'? When did Milo start using that term? Maltak shook his head. The night was his time.

"Isn't that jacket a little big for you?"

The kids face turned bright red as he snapped, "whas'it to you?! Its mine!"

Maltak bit his tongue. He didn't remember ever giving him his jacket.

"Go to bed," Maltak said walking away. But he heard the little footsetps behind him.

"You know," Maltak said with a sigh, "They know I do this, I'm just walking around."

"Can't sleep?"

"Can't you?"

Milo shook his head.

"They're nice…but I can't exactly wake them up because I had a nightmare, ya know?"

Maltak sighed and beckoned the kid to follow him. He was sure Hunk kept snacks in the back somewhere.

He put together a hot drink and snacks and sat next to Milo at the counter.

"Thanks…"

"Mmm…"

They munched in silence.

"Why do you ware that helmet? Pidge said you always have it on."

"…Its my face."

"…I'm not five. You can tell me the truth."

Maltak laughed, "What makes you think i didn't?"

Milo rolled his eyes.

()

This became their thing.

During the day they didn't really interact. Milo followed Coran and Farrah around since they were explaining to him how everything works. He spent time with Hunk and Pidge, and he even asked Keith to teach him how to fight.

But at night he and Maltak shared a snack and hot milk.

Most of the time they ate in silence and then Milo would go to bed; he'd taken over Lances old room like a younger brother should. Sometimes he'd ask questions he was too embarrassed to ask the others.

Maltak discovered that even though the mask was lifted enough for him to eat, the mask would still vibrate when he spoke and disguise his voice. He should have known better than to doubt GGs creations.

"What do you do during the day?" Milo asked starting on the third snack one night. Hunk had caught on to what was going on and without saying anything he set aside a plate of lighter snacks that wouldn't upset their stomachs.

"I'm helping Allura and Shiro with strategies," Maltak said finishing off his first one, "the castle can fly but doesn't have the ability to get to a place where we can fix it, like the olkaris. So we need to stay and get it fixed. However, Haggar knows we're here and if she knows we're here than so does every enemy Galra that dreams of taking a shot at us."

"Do you know the enemy personally?"

"Only Haggar," Maltak said, "We've been grounded for months and she hasn't attacked yet, so she'll make some kind of move soon."

"Were you her prisoner?"

"…yeah, I was," Maltak took a drink, "but that only means that I know things she doesn't want me to and THAT means-"

"She's an open target," Milo grinned, "my Sissy and older brother would explain to me what they called the 'chain of unfortunate events'. Because in every chain there is a winner and there is a loser."

Maltak grinned, "yup, an open target. The only thing I'm worried about are the others I don't know."

"The reason Candyland was banned from my home," Milo muttered into his cup. Maltak laughed outright. He wasn't supposed to know what Candyland was, but it really was the reason why. The game left too much open for interpretation and if you gave a Mcclain an opening, they went through without question.

()

"What makes you so sure that Haggar is going to come here in person?"

"I'm not. I'm saying that we should at least patrol the area if Coran is going to be messing around with the castles defenses."

Shiro and Maltak stood on the bridge with Allura. Farrah was showing the underbelly of the control panel to Milo as he worked on it. When Maltak heard about what Farrah and Coran were doing he flipped out and sent Pidge out under cloaking to search the perimeter.

"You seem fixated on Haggars ships, though," Shiro argued.

"Because those are the ones I know," Maltak said, "but I can tell you that by now every enemy Galra commander knows we're here and is going to take a shot at us."

"Why haven't they come yet? I'm not saying I disagree with you, but this is strange, you have to agree."

"It is strange and its freaking me out a little."

"I know what you mean."

Shiro and Maltak sighed and Allura watched them wondering when they started mirroring each other. The harder thing was determining who was copying who.

"Soooo…we're all agreed that Pidge shouldn't be called back?"

"Was that in question?" Shiro asked. Allura threw up her hands.

"I think we should send Hunk out as well," Maltak said and then warmed up to his own idea, "Yeah, send Hunk out to tag out Pidge. Make sure she's decloaked as she flies in."

"…I like that idea," Shiro said following. Allura shook her head.

"I wish you gentlemen would explain things a bit more clearly."

()

Pidge entered the Green lions hangar to meet Maltak waiting for her.

"What's going on?"

"You're heading back out with your cloaking on so no one sees you leave the castle and Hunk wont know you're out there either. You'll be on radio silence unless you notice an enemy approaching. Try to fly opposite of where ever Hunk is."

Pidge nodded.

"But you might want to take food with you, you've been up there a while."

"I was going to do that anyway. How long is the system going to be off line?"

"…you talk to Coran about that," Maltak said, not hiding the fact that whatever the answer was was unacceptable.

()

"We don't know," Coran said, "we ran into a small problem. Glad we found it now, but its keeping us from restarting the system."

"Right," Pidge stuffed more food in her bag, "heading out."

"Thanks Pidge!"

()

Maltak felt awkward standing in front of his old door. He'd waited for Milo but the kid didn't show up for their usual midnight snack. Not able to bring himself to knock on his own door, he just opened the door.

Milo sat on the far end of the room on the floor, facing the corner.

"What are you doing?"

Milo jumped and spun around. He had the guiltiest look on his face, and Maltak knew why. In front of the kid was a box and a metal panel he'd taken off the wall.

"Sorry, sorry," Milo laughed, "you see, Hunk and Pidge told me all about how they figured out the clone was a clone and how they searched my brothers room top to bottom."

 _They what?_

Maltak walked over – picking his way past the mess- and sat down next to him facing the corner. There was a hidden cavity behind the panel taken from the wall.

"But they said they couldn't find anything," Milo grinned, "They didn't know my brother like I did. He had a habit of hiding stuff. The more important it was, the lower it was. He also NEVER did any operations without jotting things down. They showed me the "laundry list" he made, but those were just short hand reminders. He would have a notebook somewhere."

"…looks like you found it…"

"yup!" Milo grinned as he flipped through the small blue notebook, "He knew something was wrong right away…but he didn't do anything."

"Mmm, from what I understand of the situation," Maltak sighed, "he probably figured the more people that knew would just increase the number of targets."

Milo nodded, "yeah, that makes sense. Lance never did have a sense of self preservation…"

 _Excuse me?_

"I mean," Milo shrugged, "I get the others view of him because he always insisted on having this stupid fake front in public, so he'd make a big deal out of the smallest things, but once he got serious its like nothing else mattered. Only the end goal."

"Well, that's what got him, then?"

"…do you know why he picked this room?"

"…why?"

"I looked," Milo said looking right at Maltak, "I checked. This is the only room in this hall that has removable paneling for electric work."

"So…."

"So my brother was sly enough to secure the only room with hiding places. I still don't think he slipped up…"

Maltak shook his head.

"Even the best have their moments. I strategize the best I can, but even I mess up."

"Is that how you got captured by the Witch?"

"…yeah. I slipped up. I got cocky and then second guessed myself," Maltak reached into the box and pulled out a make shift string of beads.

"I think that's supposed to be a rosery," Milo said, "Lance never liked going to mass, but mom would twist his ear till he went…sometimes literally. I guess he really missed us if he made this out here."

"Mmm…"

They sat in silence as Maltak continued to finger the beads and Milo flipped through the notebook. It was a long time before Milo started to bob his head like a buoy in the water.

"Time for you to get into bed," Maltak dropped the beads back into the box. He helped the boy stand up and make his way to the bed without tripping over everything on the floor.

"Do you sleep?" Milo muttered as he pulled the covers up.

"only when I have to…or when I can sneak a sleeping pill from GG."

"What did you do before I'd keep you company?"

Maltak laughed, "I do not remember."

"Night, Maltak."

"…good night."


	15. Lances Return 2 pt 8

"Look at this poor thing," GG said holding Maltaks masked head up to Farrah, "Can't he come with us?"

"Our relationship with these guys are already tentative," Farrah said pushing Maltaks face away, "The last thing we need is another argument on whether I need a committee to tell me who my children can be. Best not to present the opportunity."

"I tried," GG shrugged.

"Did what we could," Maltak sighed.

Maltak was starting to get cabin fever. When Kolivan had called to recruit Keith for a mission, Maltak had volunteered. Which lead to a long argument on weather or not Maltak was eligible to even be labeled a Soltaz.

In the end Keith turned the mission down because their systems were still down and he, Hunk and Shiro were on a strict rotation schedule to make sure they wouldn't be ambushed. Farrah and GG volunteered and Maltak was told, in no uncertain terms, that we wasn't welcome.

()

"I don't like this," Maltak said with his arms crossed.

"We'll only be gone for a quintant, tops," Allura said, "we need to get these parts or else we'll never leave this planet."

Her and Shiro were making a quick trip to the Olkaris for a few parts that they needed. Coran was doing what he could to get things up and running, but his temper was shortening by the day especially after Farrah left and more work was placed on his shoulders.

"I really don't like this," Maltak said again. He'd never been very far from Farrah or GG since he'd been captured, and he really didn't like this thinning of their defenses.

"You all will be fine," Shiro gripped his shoulder, "nothings happened yet, so one day isn't going to be much."

"Knock on wood," muttered Maltak.

()

"How are you holding up Pidge?" Maltak asked as she landed in her hangar. She was taking her hour brake.

"I feel like I'm in a horror movie and should be watching over my shoulder, but then I get super bored most of the time."

"Just so long as your scanner is up and detecting movement, that's all we need. A warning will give us a small advantage and with our fighting force at half power, we'll need whatever leg up we can get."

"Could we win if they really attacked?"

"Nope," Maltak answered immediately, "but we could hide the kid and hold them off until help came. And If help doesn't come in time, then we can be sure to take a large chuck out of their forces before we're acquired. I hold grudges and I'm not cheap."

Pidge laughed, "Well, neither are we, so you might want to charge them a little extra."

"Done and done," he said waving his hand in the air, "we shall take them for all they are worth."

()

"Coran, you're going to be working on the bridge today, right?" Maltak asked the next day.

"Yes, I am for the whole day," he snapped, "unless you're offering to help, then don't ask me stupid questions!"

"I'm going to scout the perimeter," Maltak said ignoring the older mans temperament, "com me the moment you hear anything from anyone."

"I'll do that," Milo said from behind Coran, "That way Coran can just focus on what he needs to do. Farrah showed me how the panel works before he left."

Coran scooped milo up in a bone crushing hug, "oh blood of my favorite! What did I do to deserve you?!"

"Ow, let go old man! Maltak!" milo reached out for help, but Maltak just laughed and walked away.

()

It was a nice day. Not too cold, not too warm, and you could see both moons in the day light. Maltak quick footed it to the tree line and started to circle around the castle.

He'd woken up that morning with an itch in his gut. The only reason he'd not attack a specific target would be if someone else was attacking it. Haggar or some other high positioned Galra could have wanted the others away with a "that target is mine" warning, but then why haven't they acted yet?

He had a theory, but hoped he was wrong.

Making his way to the battle grounds a while back, he scouted around the area.

His com unit buzzed and then quieted.

He paused and waited. Were they trying to contact him or was this a result of Coran messing with the wires?

Maltak continued to scout and, when he reached the far end of the field he swore.

There were burial mounds.

"Coran, lock down the castle," Maltak said, "There might be enemies already here. I'm going to see if I can find their base."

"Are you the sharp shooter in the trees?"

Maltak sighed. That voice didn't belong to anyone he knew. He was too late. Putting his guns together in a long sniper rifle, he shot three times up in the air.

"Yeah, that's me," Maltak answered back, "and who is this and where did you sneak in?"

"I think the only important thing is that I'm here and have control over the castle."

"True…true…I take it you have all your men there as well?"

"Come back to the castle, or the smallest one gets shot."

"On my way," Maltak said conversationally, "don't do anything until I get back."

"You have five vargas."

"Roger that."

()

"He's not really going to just walk back is he?" Coran asked quietly to Hunk. Keith and Pidge were up on patrol around the planet and they hadn't had the time to contact them. Milo was kicking and squirming in a large Galras arms.

"Farrah said he was a strategist, so…"

The Galra captain in charge stood over them.

"The gunman is also a strategist? Well, then, I guess we must prepare for that."

Lifting the gun in his hand he shot Coran.

Milo cried out and hunk nearly launched himself at the Captain. The sentries behind him held him down. Coran groaned clutching his shoulder.

"Why'd you do that for?!"

"Obviously this strategist needs to know I'm serious," the Galra said, "if he tries anything, the both of you will be shot and left to die as well."

Maltaks voice came over the com, "I'm at the edge of the clearing."

The captain brought up the search screen. He found and zoomed in on Maltaks black figure in the tree line.

"I see you," the Galra replied, "drop your weapons and make your way to the castle slowly. I also want to see your hands the whole time."

"So demanding," Maltak complained, "you know girls don't like it when you're pushy."

He took out both of his gun, waved them around, and then dropped them on the ground. Keeping both hands in the air he made a big show of walking in slow motion.

Half way Maltak was met by sentries who cuffed him and shoved him forward.

"Seems he's not the strategist you thought," the Galra said, "still, I guess I will have made a point regardless."

()

"You said I had five vargas," Maltak growled as he noticed Coran moaning on the floor, "I ran here in three."

"I became aware of your talents, this is a warning," the captain nodded towards a foot soldier. He walked over, drew his knife and sliced through the belts holding his shoulder guards on. Sliding the guards and the sleeves down his arms, they exposed his shoulders and the scapula's…along with his brands.

"I thought so," the Captain said, "there is a large reward for you return."

"Mmm, I bet," Maltak said chuckling, "too bad you won't live to get it."

The Galra swung the but of his gun around and caught Maltak where his jaw would be. The Helmet skewed and the force send him to the ground. The captain followed up with a few well placed kicks, one of them knocking the Helmet clean off his head.

"Objects shouldn't speak."

Maltak stayed in a curled up position and didn't move. Hunk's mouth was dry as he tried to think of a way out.

"Contact Haggar," He ordered looking down at Maltak with glee, "Tell her I have her property."

Suddenly the captain frowned. He looked up and turned to Milo and then looked back down at Maltak. His eyes widened and he laughed out loud.

"No wonder you didn't plan any tricks!" He shouted, "I did say I would start with the small one, didn't i!"

Maltak didn't move. The captain reached down and grabbed a fistful of Maltaks hair, lifting him up into a sitting position.

"If you try anything, you will wish I had killed him first, am I clear."

"Crystal," Lances voice echoed in the still room.

"Lance?"

Lance turned a bruised face to Milo and grinned, "Sorry bud, I did have my reasons-"

The captain hit him again. Objects didn't speak.

That's when the closest foot soldier fell.

Dead.

"What did you do?" the captain pointed the gun at Milo.

Lance's grinned again. Objects didn't speak.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

Another foot soldier died suddenly, convulsing and twitching for a moment before finally lying still. Lance shrugged.

"I lined the vents with this sticky stuff I stole from Haggars lab," Lance said, "it does nothing to humans, we found out, but to Galra? It slowly slips into your blood stream and poisons you."

The large Galra holding onto Milo fell.

"Run!" Lance snapped and Milo dodged behind the front console. Not where Lance would have liked him to go, but at least he would be shot.

The captain kicked him in the chest, sending him back a few feet. Lance tried to get his breath back quickly but wasn't fast enough. The Galra was on him, hitting and kicking every inch he could find.

Lance gritting his teeth and hoped Pidge and Keith would figure out something was wrong soon. He'd shot that laser up in the air to alert them. It may be invisible, but the heat would have set off their sensors. Maybe he should have sent a few more up.

Then the beating stopped.

Blinking Lance looked up to find a fuming Hunk. He had kicked the Galra Captain and sent him flying. Lance looked back and found both sentries disabled. Finally Hunk turned to Lance, and Lance winced at the glare he was being given.

"You…have a LOT of explaining to do."

"Yes'sir," Lance swallowed hard.

"OUCH!" Milo shouted trying to dodge being grabbed but being caught by the back of his neck, "Let go!"

"Both of you sit and wait for Madam Haggar to arrive," the Galra wheezed. Hunk had hit him pretty hard.

"He didn't go through the vents," Lance sighed and then raised his voice, "If you don't let him go, your life is forfeit."

"I'll kill him if-"

The cuffs fell from Lance wrists as he stood and dusted himself off. Taking a deep breath against the pain, he stood to his full height and stared the Galra down.

"Drop that gun, and step away from the kid," Lance said calmly.

"I'll shoot!"

"And then you'll have no leverage," Lance said just as calmly, "and I'll make you wish I killed you."

The echo of his own words was too much. He began to move backwards with Milo. Lance just stood there.

"Milo," Lance said, "you remember Uncle Wiggly?"

"Before my time," Milo said fear making his voice tremble.

"right," Lance thought for a moment, "Did you ever go hunting with Uncle Randy?"

"No, you wouldn't let me!"

"Rats…"

"Lance!"

"fine," Lance started walking towards them as they moved away.

"STAY BACK!"

But lance stopped at the control panel and slapped the com button. The screen sparked and lance winced before calling.

"Castle has an intruder. Make your way to back Keith…and stay out of the vents."

"On my way," Keith messaged back, "What's the situation?"

"We're at a stand off," Lance said, "He's got Milo and if I move any closer he'll shoot. But If I don't, he'll make it to the door."

"…who is this?"

"Just hurry up mullet-brain!"

"WHAT?!"

Lance slapped the console again and turned the com off. This time it started to smoke.

"Sorry Coran," Lance looked down at his bare hands, "despite times and all…"

Hunk had move quietly to the nearest door, blocking the Captain from leaving. The Captain looked between Lance and Hunk. He started to panic and Lance read what he was thinking.

"Try it," Lance growled, "you'll never make it."

"You'll never be able to move that fast," he laughed adjusting his grip on the gun, "By the time this boy drops to the ground I'll be safely dead!"

"I'll stop you," Lace said, "and I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

"You're too far away!"

"Am I?"

While they'd been talking, Lance had inched his way closer. The captain panicked, and pointed the gun at Lance.

The moment he did Milo rammed his heel into the Galras ankle, then thrust his elbow into the Galras groin.

The captain fell and milo ran to Lance, but his older brother was moving swiftly towards the dropped gun. Grabbing hold of it he held it to the captains face.

"How the wheels of fate turn," Lance said, "Now hold still while keith gets back cause I'm not taking my eyes off you for a moment."

"You dare," the Galra hissed, "You, you who has been deemed lower than a slave…DARE to threaten me…"

Lance laughed, "I do not threaten. Weaklings threaten. I make promises. And I keep my promises."

()

Milo helped Hunk out of his cuffs and Keith ran onto the bridge, sword drawn. Taking in the situation, he lowered it and shook his head.

"What's this?"

"A sicko," Lance stood and handed the gun to Hunk so he could focus on talking to Keith, "there were sti-"

"AAAA!" Keith pointed and shouted. His eyes were so wide that Lance almost laughed.

"yeah," Hunk said, "I'm plenty angry, but we have this guy to take and put into a cell."

"and if you could help Hunk do that, Keith, that would be fantastic," Lance said grinning. But Keith just stared at him.

"You…you…"

"I will explain everything, I swear! Now hurry up. I'd do it myself, but I don't think I'll be able to manage stairs for the next couple of days."

Hunk took Keith by the arm and led him with the prisoner out of the room. He knew the real reason Lance wanted them gone.

Milo deserved an explanation first.

()

Lance eased himself down on the dais and groaned slightly. Milo sat next to him.

"I'm sorry," Lance said, finally.

"If 'sorry' were enough there wouldn't be a Hell," Milo replied.

"yeah, well, never said I deserved heaven," Lance said, "mom always said I was devil spawn."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Lance rubbed a bruise on his arm.

"Milo…I told you...as Maltak, that I'd been captured, right?"

"Yeah, but you're here and ok."

"I don't know for how long," Lance said taking a deep breath, "Haggar is after me so I'm not going to be sticking around. I thought it would be mean to suddenly appear and then have to leave."

Milo leaned over Lances lap and looked up, "And?"

Lance chuckled, he couldn't hide anything from family. However he sobered up real quick as he tried to figure out how to say this next bit.

"And I don't know how long…that Witch, Milo…she really messed me up. …Milo, I could die at any time. I don't know when or what will happen when I do. Hell, I may never die and stay this way for thousands of years. I didn't want to get your hopes up. I didn't want you to-"

"Now look whos the boob," Milo said. Lance froze and looked over at his brother. The little boy was crying, but he looked more angry than sad.

"NEVER," he sobbed, "NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!"

"Milo-"

"NO! You will swear! You will swear!"

"Milo, listen to me-"

"I was scared! I was really scared, Lance! I don't wanna be alone!"

"the others would never allow-"

"I don't wanna be alone! Aaaaaa…"

Lance held him close. He'd felt the same way. But his hatred of Iverson and his goals not to mention the constant moving around in order to dodge Haggar had distracted him. And he'd had GG and then Farrah.

"I swear, Milo," Lance said, "I swear I'll never leave you again."

((((()))))))FIN((((((((((()))))))))))


	16. Lance on Earth 1

AN) AAAAAAND rewind the story back for this next one. WAY BACK to when Lance is on earth. I really had the hardest time figuring out what I wanted to do here. This is also a Maltak to Lance reveal story, but the setting is different so I'm labeling it as different I ended up with what I had because I didn't know how to get from point A to point B with this idea. So it's a little fuzzy on details.

So I'm not even going to give you a reference chapter and just tell you where abouts in the story this is.

Summery: So Lance and GG are on Earth. GG has already made Lances Mask and weapons before they get there. They've joined the cadets that have already started this 'resistance' of sorts. The cadets have already put together the multiple caves and operations and have a mass operation network in multiple countries. (in this version, its not Iverson, it really is just a lot of politicians that have somehow gained contact with the Galra). He takes over as the "boss" and is taking down one bad guy after another.

((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

The layout was simple. The cave system was complex and made even more so by the cadets that began to use it as a base. A separate cave system, only accessible from the roof of the main cavern, an opening located on a plateau and not noticeable amongst the cacophony of rocks held the families of the Paladins. Maltak made sure their safety came first.

Two operations were in action, one in the Republic of Georgia and the other in New York. Maltak sat in front of the main screen and waited for his update.

Finally a voice echoed through the receiver, "Georgia complete."

"Congrats," Maltak replied, "go back under ground and await next mission go."

"Understood."

Maltak sat back and drummed his fingers in the table in front of him. The NY mission should've been finished before the Georgia mission. What were they up to?

"NY complete…" the voice was winded and gasping for air.

"Statice?"

"intel…was hinky. There were more men than there should be. We barely made it out."

"Go back to base, I'll debrief you once you get there."

"roger."

Maltak stood and began pacing.

"Rosie."

"Yes?" a girl sitting at a separate computer looked up.

"I want a collection of all the intel we had on this recent NY mission and backgrounds on all those that gathered that intel. I also want that same collection of information on the Mini-James operation."

"Right away, Boss."

"Before that," GG said, "Doc Hemsey wants to see you."

"Oh yeah…"

Maltak stood up and headed to a small hallway carved out by the cadets before he even got there. The head nurse at the garrison was fired and when Maltak got rid of the corruption there, he decided to join the 'resistance' instead of taking his job back.

When Maltak came under his perceived care, he took it as seriously as any other illness under his watch. He really couldn't do much, but he recorded and attempted to make sense of his vitals.

"You're late," Hemsey said when Maltak walked in.

"Fred was late calling in, mission went long," Maltak sat on a stiff orange chair filched from the garrison.

"Everyone ok?"

"This time."

"still think there's a mole?"

"Information is never wrong," Maltak said, "Only people and intent."

"So lies aren't wrong?"

"Lies are just twisted or made up facts usually from _people_ with _ill intent_."

"Whatever."

Maltak took his shirt off, carful to not move the mask from his face. It was difficult, but after doing it once to twice a week it was now just second nature.

"What did you have to eat today?" Hemsey asked eyeballing the thin body in front of him.

"ummm…"

"You can't live on shlushies."

"I can sure try and I'm doing really well so far."

"Eat something solid."

"I have three flavor combinations I haven't tried yet," Maltak said.

"No more until you've at least had a sandwich!"

"…fine," Maltak sighed raising his hands in surrender, "You win."

()

"BOSS!"

He'd been halfway through an uncrustable when the cadet ran into the cave. He was having a hard time getting his breath since he was also panicking.

"Deep breaths, kid," Maltak said walking over to him and patting his back, "tell me what's going on."

"Ship!" He gasped, "from space! Landing!"

"Damn son of a-"

Maltak muttered to himself as he ran out of the cave into a wide canyon. Coming in hot was a large white and blue ship.

"Nonononononononono," Maltak froze as the ship landed on top of the plateau where the family cave opening was.

"That is not a Galra ship," GG said behind him. Maltak flipped his hood above his head to hide as much of himself as possible.

"That's because that's an Altean ship," Maltak said sounding sick to his stomach even through the mask, "That's Voltron."

"Ooohhh," GGs eyes widened and awe took over his features.

"They're going to ruin EVERYTHING!" Maltak snapped running towards the ship. Why were they here? He hadn't planed on them! How quick until people show up and find their operation and then their entire gig is up?!

Getting to the top he saw everyone outside greeting each other. Everyone was crying and joyfully talking. Maltak stopped, caught between wanting them to be happy and desperately needing them to leave.

"Maltak!" Sam called over Pidges head and waved him over, "Everyone this is the one who gathered and saved us."

Hunk tuned and gave him a huge hug, "Thanks a bunch man!"

"We really are very grateful," Shiro said holding out his hand. Maltak backed away and shook his head.

"I don't know why you're here, but you may leave now."

"We're here to help," Keith said, "we got a call from Sam that said a friends family was missing. We came as quickly as we could."

"I told the old man that I have everything under control," Maltak said with barely controlled fury, "your presence here is going to put those I have in the field in danger. You are giving away your families position. They were hidden just fine and now anyone can find them! Do you understand what I am saying?!"

"So you know where the McClain family is?"

"Yeah, they're dead!"

The plateau became very still. Maltak took a deep breath.

"I was too late to save them, but I thought I could at the very least save the others. Now could you please leave? And take your families with you? At least until I'm done. Now that you've given away their safety place, your ship will just have to do."

Maltak walked away, or would have if he didn't hear pairs of feet echoing behind him. Turning around he found Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro. The later stepped forward and Maltak drew his gun.

"Woa," Shiro raised both hands, "look we just want to help."

"this is our home," Hunk said, "we can't just leave it to a stranger to save…no matter how grateful we are."

"The Galra targeted your families in hopes that you would show up," Maltak explained, "you being here is empowering them. Its giving them opportunity that I made sure they didn't have! You are ruining everything I've done up to this point!"

"Maltak?" GG walked up behind him, starry eyed, "Is this them? Really?"

"Who's this?"

"I…Maltak calls me GG," the Galra said with the most boyish grin on his face, "my father would tell me about Voltron when I was a youngling. I am so honored to meet you!"

"Who was your father?"

"He-"

"I'm sorry, GG" Maltak cut in, "but they REALLY have to leave."

"We're not leaving," Keith said folding his arms.

"Yeah," Pidge said mimicking Keith.

"How about Allura and Coran take those that need protection in the ship and take them a safe distaince? Then we'll stay here and help you figure out what's going on?" Shiro said, presenting the solution in a way that should just be accepted.

Accept Maltak didn't play be the rules.

"No," he said, "you all leave…or I leave. You want to save your own planet? Fine. Good luck. I hope you know how to spot a plot and can instinctively tell friend from foe because just suspecting everyone won't work and letting yourself be lied to because they look trustworthy or because they were 'ok' before, will kill everyone. I hope for all of your sakes and the sakes of all the lives in the universe that you swore to protect that you know what you're doing!"

"Maltak, calm down," GG said pulling him back. They may still be getting to know each other, but he still had never seen his smaller friend behave like this.

"BOSS!" Greg, a short and squat cadet huffed and puffed as he did his best to run over to him, "Re…port…*gasp* Clair said…important."

"Give it to them," Maltak said folding his arms, "this is their planet."

The cadet blinked at looked closer at the paladins. He then made a slight squawking noise.

"Sh-shirogane?! Kogane?! Gunderson and Garet?!"

"Hi," Hunk said with a shy wave.

"Ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh…"

"Go ahead," Maltak said, "read the report and tell Greg here what action to take."

"We aren't trying to take over what you already have," Shiro said, "we told you we just want to help."

"Then help by leaving and taking the other targets with you!"

"Boss, you really-"

Maltak snatched the papers from Gregs hands and looked them over. The others waited as he read.

"Quiznaking bitch," Maltak seethed, "Tell Clair that she's to wait. Her target has been alerted…better yet, tell her to skew plan B by five vargas and two doboshes. Tell her to go by the west gate."

"O…ok!" Greg awkwardly backed away and then left at a run. Maltak turned his attention back to the paladins.

"We also may have a spy in our ranks and the moment I can delay giving our enemies a foot hold, the better. PLEASE leave?"

"So can you spot the liar?" Pidge challenged. Maltak almost snapped back, but then an idea formed in his mind.

"fine," he said, "You may stay on these two conditions: You will do as I say and nothing more or less without my permission first. This is a tender game we're playing with a lot of mystery players. Any false move could end the entire game and not in our favor."

"The second condition?"

"You will stay away from me," Maltak said pointing at Shiro, "you will, at all times, stay well out of arms reach of me, got it?"

Shiro and Keith exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Deal," Shrio said nodding.


	17. Lance on Earth 2

"I told you I wasn't lying!"

Greg was red faced as they entered the cave. The Paladins had talked with their families and with Allura and Coran. The Princess was not happy about being told to leave, but she understood how their presence would create uncontrollable ripples. Maltak could've kissed her.

"Greg!" Maltak snapped his fingers, "get them something else to ware. Make it as inconspicuous as possible. They all should have a hood or something to hide under…hats and glasses work too. I want them to be able to hide in the garrison hallway!"

Rosie snorted, "yeah right."

"Doesn't have to be perfect," Maltak said, "but it needs to be as close as we can. You four follow Greg and James, I want you to show them around. Stay away from my screen until I'm done debriefing the other bases."

"Yes boss!"

"Enough with the 'boss'," Maltak sighed as he walked back to his seat and ignored the new comers.

()

"what is his problem," Pidge grumbled as they were lead to another cave.

"I really want to stab him."

"He must be nice though," Hunk added, "I mean, he's really helped a lot of people."

"no excuse for being that rude."

"Hey Greg, how did that guy become the leader here?"

"Um," Greg was still a little star struck as he searched through a box of clothing, "well, boss just. He just showed up with GG. He explained how things were and that GG was a good guy."

"We knew something was wrong," James said tossing Keith a hat, "Iverson was fired almost immediately after you guys left and so were a lot of others. The teachers that came to replace them refused to actually answer questions. We all started a type of club in order to figure out the truth and realized we were way in over our heads. We contacted a few graduated students and they suggested we start off campus operations. They used their connections to get information from other countries and before we knew it, we had three major bases of intel."

"Impressive," Shiro said trying to get out of a jacket that turned out to be too small.

"Yeah, but we were a mess. We were a sad attempt at organization," Greg said tossing Pidge a tie.

"When Maltak and GG came, they found us and really gave a purpose to the madness. We had all this information, but we needed him to know what to do with it."

"He sees things in basic gossip that I never even thought you could."

"In a few short months, he's purged the Garrison and the connecting government agencies and is now tackling foreign governmental individuals that have had contact with the Galra."

"and using intimidation tactics against the lower…what did he call them?"

"He calls them 'pleebs'," james laughed, "they're the ones that followed those that are in contact with the Galra. They get tagged and we subtly let them know that we know what they've done."

"what good does that do?" Hunk asked slipping his feet into a pair of sandals, "oh I've missed this."

"They are followers," Shiro said, "change the leader and you change their direction. To give them the same punishment as the leader wouldn't be fair."

"…well," Greg and James exchanged a look, "WE think it wouldn't be fair. Maltak says it would be a waste of time and resources."

Shiro didn't have anything to say to that. He'd tried to soften this guy, but there was just no winning when he was so openly full of angst. What bothered Shiro the most was being told specifically to back off.

()

Maltak scowled as the debriefing ended, and though no one could see the deep crease between his eyebrows, he slipped his hand under his mask so he could rub it. Sighing he laced his fingers and stretched them high above his head.

There was something he was missing.

Something was just not adding up.

Then he had the others to think about. How was he going to work this? He could, and was going to, exploit them for all they were worth.

But how?

"Ben?"

An overly thin boy looked up from his laptop, "So far no one has reported the ship. There's no chatter suggesting anyone saw anything suspicious, but I'm waiting for Ursala to contact me from Germany and Jen from the Philippines."

"Keep me updated," Maltak said as Rosie dropped a stack of papers on the table in front of him.

"This is everything you asked for," she said with a huff of satisfaction.

"Many thanks beautiful," Maltak said taking the first sheet off the top. Rosie rolled her eyes and went back to her station.

Maltak set to laying out paper for paper in a kind of map only he understood. Grouping similarities together and lining up the information that clashed. Walking his fingers to one page and then to another as his mind engulfed the information in front of him. The patterns and game pieces moving around the world board as he pictured the moves he could make and the moves his opponents would make in return.

"and here," James entered the main cavern with wide arms, "last but not least, is where we started. The main op cave. HQ. The main hub. Whatever you wanna call it. Maltak is in his chair, do not sit in his chair, even if it is unoccupied."

"Why is he humming?"

"What is he doing?"

James looked over and shrugged, "No one really knows. Its just what he does when he's thinking over a problem. Usually he'll come out of it with some crazy idea that ends up being the most brilliant thing we've ever witnessed."

"Should we go talk to him and see what we can do?" hunk asked already walking towards him before James could stop him. Hunk tapped Malraks shoulder.

"Sorry, but we were just wondering-"

"-if an Argentinian beetle has fused together wings, that could be like the Spachivich and Hamburg angle with Clair acting as back up. But how do we get her over there without raising any red flags? I doubt they have half the skills she has, but they can't be seen accepting exchange students so late into the semester. Then we have this line of bread crumbs each from a different loaf of bread! Nothing is the same-"

"If you interrupt him then everything that had been going on in his head comes out on a loud speaker," James said pulling Hunk back, "and then he'll deny that he said any of it out loud."

"What happened in Hamburg?" Pidge asked.

"A diplomat was meeting with a few Galra contacts there," James said, "and not for the first time, either."

"Creepy."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I am so done with the Galra right now."

"I think we all want to know what this has to do with a beetle that can't fly," Keith said, adding in his two cents.

"It doesn't," Maltak said sitting back in his seat, "and now that all of you have broken my train of thought, what is it that you want?"

"Oh sure, everything is our fault."

Maltak laughed, "of course it is…no, the timing is going to be crucial. So spit out what you have to cause I know the bi- this guy here is about to explode."

Hunk was absolutely about to burst and took the mention of it as permission, "If the Galra are physically here on earth, why didn't the castles scanners pick up a Galra ship? I mean, the only thing I can think of is if they some how got Pidges cloaking tech, but we've guarded that, like, religiously, so I don't know how they could have gotten that. And then we already ask just how long they've been here, but why? Galra don't do this slow take over style, they just don't!"

"Wow, so you guys aren't as oblivious as I thought you were," Maltak said with a chuckle, "good job doing some real thinking there. The Galra don't have your cloaking and they've been here since a little before you left. When the Galra realized the Blue lion was here they sent scouts. The garrison and the Russians noticed them and started to contact them. In classic human naivety they started to make deals they didn't understand. Before they could act on that however, Shiro crash landed and you all found the blue lion first. This, understandably, pissed off the Galra. However they decided to take it slow…why? I wonder. What Galra leader do we all know that uses this method…anyone?"

"Are you saying that Lotor is behind this?" Shiro asked.

"Are you going to protect him?" Maltak asked back in a challenge.

"No," Shiro said, "your explanations are just everywhere I wasn't sure if that was the right answer."

"But it makes sense that at least some Galra commanders would see the methods Lotor used and uses and attempt to copy him," Keith said, "As much of a diplomat as Lotor is, he still has that Galra flair that keeps him from staying in the background for very long."

"Aw, you can think too," Maltak said, "yeah, anyway, turns out he used to be under Lotor way back and then Lotor dismissed him and Zarcon just sent him out of scouting missions, because if the unwanted child thinks you're a failure, then you really are useless."

"So where is the ship?"

"James?" Maltak asked.

"We dismantled it and its in the scrap room," James said, "Boss and GG landed the ship and in about a month we had it stripped and taken completely apart and stored in cave just opposite of the engineering cave I showed you guys."

"Which left Galra stranded on Earth," Maltak said, "we've taken care of some of them, but there should be about eight more hiding some place. We're right now trying to weed them out, but they're like ticks. Once they get their head in, getting them out can make you as sick as leaving them in."

"How so?"

"Some of these influential persons, especially in Europe, are really hard to get to without messing up their entire governmental structure. We can't just shoot them in the head, as satisfying as that is, as leave them to be martyrs. Some have to be taken down in a court and before or after someone else. More than a few are already aware that there's a force against them that are taking out their ally's…ooooohhh…"

He cackled and scooted his chair back, spinning around and almost skipping across the cave to the cadets lined up against the far wall.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, my love, the brain of my heart, and soother of my soul."

"What do you want Boss?"

"I want Kesslies Diary."

Rosie finally stopped working and looked back at the Paladins, then up at Maltak.

"Don't you already have it?"

"I want the daughters diary."

"I thought you didn't go after the kids."

"I don't. But kids notice things that parents tend to lie to themselves about. I just wanna peek…please?"

"I'll peek and give you the information," Rosie said, "I'm not going to let you read a girls diary."

"Have I told you that you're the light of my life yet?"

"You told that to Genni this morning."

"Does not make it less true."

Maltak walked back to the table and tapped his finger against the pages in front of him. He was about to sink back into his little world when Shiro cleared his throat.

"Yeah?"

The paladins exchanged looks.

"…What do you want us to do?" Keith asked, "You said this was your operation. What can we do to help?"

"Mmmm…" Maltak leaned on one fist, "I don't care so long as you don't leave the cave or contact anyone outside of it. There's still some things I have to do before I use you guys, so…oh, I know! Dr. Hemsey would probably love to give you all a physical. Go see him."

Maltak turned his chair back to the table, making it clear that the conversation was over. Keith was about to let lose, when James tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll show you guys were Hemsey is."


	18. Lance on Earth 3

Dr. Hemsey scowled at the line of paladins in his little nursing ward. A few looked chagrined and Shiro looked outright guilty.

"Riiiiight," the doctor sighed as he walked over to his comuter, "I'll request your medical files. Barkly should be able to get it to me in a few hours. Till then I want all of you to tell me what's happened between your last check up and now."

Pidge laughed and then stopped when she realized the doctor was serious.

"Really?!"

"I take my job seriously, little miss," Hemsey said narrowing his eyes at her, "You are now in my care and My pride does not allow for mistakes. If you wish, I'll take you all in one at a time. I have a personal office just through that opening there. If you speak softly enough no one will hear you. I also take confidentiality seriously as well."

"Hunk, you go first," Shiro said before anyone could say anything else.

"What? Why me?!"

"Because Shiro doesn't wanna go first," Keith said, knowingly. Shiros face twitched slightly.

"I'll go first," Pidge said standing, "I want to explore a bit more and the sooner I get this done the better."

She marched towards the makeshift office and disappeared around the corner. Hemsey looked at the three boys who were all looking awkwardly around or at their own hands. He sighed and followed Pidge.

()

"Take down complete," came Clairs voice over the radio, "on our way back with the package."

"Take your time and don't be sloppy," Maltak advised, "make sure you have no tails."

"roger, roger boss."

Maltak beamed up at GG who was leaning against the wall facing his little friend.

"Another success," GG replied, "however, why collect them now?"

"Because I demand information," Maltak said stretching, "and the only way I'm going to get accurate information is if I can see it come out of the guys stupid face."

"Maltak!"

Maltak turned around and saw Pidge walking quickly in his direction. She was grinning, but he knew that bs-eating grin anywhere and knew what it meant.

"Got a few questions I need to run by you," she said swinging herself up to sit on his desk, "great, you seem free."

"Hhhhaaaa," Maltak sighed and sat back, "fine, shoot."

"You're human, right?"

"…in a way."

"You were born on earth?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you know so much about how the Galra work and everything?"

She asked this sweetly and Maltak, though his mask covered it, matched her smile.

"How do you think I came to know that the galra was attacking earth?" Maltak asked, "I was captured of course. I met GG, who was also a prisoner, and we escaped, that's when we took down the galra ship and everything. Learning about them was as easy as interrogating the few that were still living but too injured to get away."

GG kept his face neutral. There were so many lies mixed in with the truth that even he was having a hard time figuring out which one was which.

"The proud Galra succumbed to interrogation?" Pidge laughed, "yeah right."

"Then who do you think I am," Maltak asked, "since that's what you seem to be questioning here."

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking," Pidge said, her grin not faltering, "but I am also just trying to make sense of the situation here. Why were you the only one captured?"

"Who said I was the only one?" Maltak asked, "Many people have died because of the Galra and their influence. No one knows it because its done behind the green screen the governments put up to pretend everything is perfectly fine. I said, GG and I were the only ones to escape."

Pidges smile fell.

"I'm sorry."

Maltak nodded, "it will be fine once this is all over. Once the Galra and other planets know that we can defend our own then they wont attack us behind your backs. Or they'll at least think twice about it."

"Mmmm, hope so," Pidge replied, "second question."

"Yeah?"

"Maltak isn't your real name, is it?"

Maltak laughed, "it is now. I wasn't the same person I was after…being captured, so my pal GG here came up with a new name I could be comfortable with. I like it. So I'm going to keep it."

The young Galra inclined his head, and remained quiet.

"You're family is ok with that?"

"They're dead, so they don't get a say."

"I'm really sorry."

Maltak laughed, "so far you've apologized twice for getting answers to your questions. Do you want another one?"

Pidge sighed, "Just trying to figure out how all this has been working so far. I mean, it looks like you raided the garrison, but then no one knows where you are or anything."

"Its all about getting rid of information that you don't want seen," Maltak said gesturing to his computer, "by controlling what people hear and what they see, I could land a hundred Galra ships on earth and not a single person would be any the wiser. Not the Russians, Not the Garrison, not anyone. Mass killings can start on one side of the country and work its way to the other side and so long as I have control over the media, no one will know."

Pidge watched this masked person for a time and shuddered. What he was suggesting was terrifying. Because if he knew how to, then who else in history had done the exact same thing?

"As for no one finding us here," Maltak continued, "GG and few of the engineers we got in the back came up with these beautiful distortion units. Any signals that try to find us just…skip over us. At least, that's how I understood it. You'll have to ask them if you want the techno-mumbo-jumbo."

"Uh-huh," Pidge muttered, "third and final question."

Maltak just turned toward her.

"Are you sure you didn't find a single one of McClains family? Extended? Third cousin?"

"…not one," Maltak said, turning back to his computer, "not even their house is still standing. It was burned to the ground."

"Disgusting," Pidge hissed grimacing, "do you know who did it?"

"There is no one person," Maltak said, "that decision, along with the choice to sacrifice your families, were made by the 'World Order'."

"What's that?"

"It's the secret organization that's been active for the last few hundred years. They're embedded in every government around the world in the attempt to make a world government so we can all live under one rule, kind of a thing."

"…weird."

"Yeah," Maltak scoffed, "anyway, they're the ones that are rubbing elbows with the Galra. A few innocent officials are as well, but they don't really understand what they're doing. Trying to make sure we don't punish the wrong idiot is pretty hard."

"So you read their kids diaries?"

"Its worked so far," Maltak shrugged, "give me any information on a public person and I can send them to public Hell over night. Of course everyone has their die-hard supporters, but even they can be turned with the right information."

"And lies?"

"Yeah, those too."

"How far are you willing to go?"

"You said your third question was your last."

"I lied."

Maltak leaned back in his chair, his masked face turned up sideways to Pidge. She could feel the stare even if she couldn't see it.

"All the way," came his firm answer, "I will go all the way."

()

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Dr. Hemsey asked, tapping his knee as he stared at Shiro from across his desk. The young pilot was staring very hard at the desk as though trying to will it to grow taller and hid him from the doctors view.

"…I'm…all better?"

"Try again."

"I've not had…any problems…"

"Because…"

"Because…."

Dr. Hemsey sighed. The man was healthy enough, but the sickness he'd started with had done enough damage where the pilot shouldn't be.

"Replacing a problem and making it a mute point by adding a bigger problem is not SOLVING the problem," the doctor snapped, "You young leader types are all going to kill yourselves and I will have my revenge over your eulogy. I will be sure to use words like "stupid", "reckless", and "brainless ingrate"."

"I'm sorry," Shiro replied, "things just…got away from me. I didn't have time to think about anything other than what needed to be done."

"Oh, and if you just suddenly dropped dead that would be just as well?"

Shiro winced. He was confident in a fight, but doctors still made him feel like a five year old. Even his own parents couldn't make him feel like this.

Hemsey grumbled to himself, "I can see you are fine, but once I have your records I would like to do a complete examination. Maybe you are cured by some alien miracle, but I would like to make sure."

"Yes sir," Shiro nodded, "Of course."

"You're the last one to come in…how much of a chance is there that the I'll find the other three out there waiting?"

"…." Shiro bit his lip; he doubted it.

()

Shiro and Hemsey walked into the main cave in time to see Clair and her team arrive. Between them they escorted a woman with a bag over her head. Her hands were zip tied behind her back and the cadets pulled her into the far back of the cave. They disappeared around a small bend.

"What was that?!" Hunk shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls, making everyone wince.

"That is a nifty thing I like to call 'instant information'," Maltak said as if he were a sales man, "it comes from a natural source so you can be sure that its high quality."

"You're going to interrogate her?"

"Of course," Maltak shrugged, "I need the information she has in her head. We've tried every other method, but she's good. She memorizes everything and then doesn't keep any solid documents. So the only way we'll know is if we ask her directly."

"And its smart to bring her here?" Keith asked.

"If they try to communicate the outside, the EM field, or whatever is hiding us, will fry whatever they use. So they'll either get a nasty shock or burn, either way, we win."

"And you will release her?" Shiro asked walking over to the group, "After you're done?"

"Absolutely not," Maltak sounded offended, "what kind of idiot do you take me for? No, no, no, the madam will be held with all the other morons we captured and questioned in our prison area."

"That wasn't part of the tour," Hunk said, looking worried.

"Well, duh. I don't want anyone to know you've been back, especially our enemies. Now, all of you are forbidden to have any contact with those people in the cell caves. Go get some rest. When I need you, I'll send for you."

"Forbidden, huh?" Hemsey muttered, "just like you're forbidden to miss your check ups?"

"That's not the same at all, doc," Maltak shook his head, "are you done with these guys?"

"Just getting started," he said, "I came out here to ask why I've not gotten their medical reports back yet."

"Barkly!" Maltak called and a head popped up, "What's with the docs request?"

"Info on the missing persons are highly secured," Barkly said, apologetically, "its taking some time to get into the files without being detected."

"Time?"

"Give me another hour or two."

"By then it will be time for lights out," Maltak replied. Get their files and see them tomorrow morning. Everyone ok with that?"

Hemsey gave a tight nod while the paladins shrugged.

"We're ok with it," Keith replied, "but where are we staying?"

"In the cave where your families were," Maltak shrugged one shoulder, "if that's not to your liking then I don't know what to tell you. I guess you could find an extra sleeping bag or something and hang out in this cave, or the med-ward, but we run 24/7 here and I don't like tripping over sleeping bodies."

"That's fine," Shiro said, "we'll be in the other cave then."

"Can I stick around?" Hunk asked and Pidge nodded, "We would like to help out in the back, if we can."

Maltak scratched the back of his head and caught the doctors demon eye.

"Nah, not tonight. Its your first night back on earth. Take a load off and get some sleep. There will be plenty for you to do later. I swear."

()

As the Paladins followed Greg out of the cave, Maltak and GG made their way down to the cells. They were makeshift cells at best, but sturdy thanks to the engineering prowess of the garrison cadets. Moving into a room with only two chairs, Madam Secretary was seated on the far side with Clair and her group making sure she didn't try to get up. Her hood was gone and the zip ties were also taken off.

"Who are you?" she snapped and when she saw GG, her eyes widened.

"You guys can go get something to eat," Maltak replied to Clair and the others, "wait till I get back to debrief you. Then you can get some sleep."

"Yes Boss," Clair replied and lead the way out of their little room.

"You know, it doesn't take long to carve out rooms and caverns in these caves," Maltak replied, "very little effort and I've got me a palace! This cave system would make your mansion home look like a shack."

"What is going on?" the Madam asked again, "are you going back on our deal?"

Maltak, his face hidden, blinked in surprise. He turned to GG who was still keeping all expression from his face.

"Now, remind me what that deal was again?" Maltak replied in as patronizing a way as possible.

"Che," she spat, "I'm no fool. By doing this you've made sure that all other deals are off the table."

"You meannnnnn….the trading of supplies?"

"Of course!"

"Aaaaaand, national secrets?"

"That's-"

She stopped and realized too late that she'd said more than she was supposed to. Too late she realized that the two in front of her hadn't known about the deals at all.

"This is my friend, GG," Maltak replied and the young galra handed the Secretary a note pad, "we would like you to write down everything. And by everything, we mean, names, places, deals in detail, operation, connections, dates, preferences, diagrams, codes, locations, I want to know if someone you know has a cold. Am I being too vague?"

"I'm not going to do that," she said, fear tickling her expression. Maltak nodded.

"Of course, you fear that world order more than me…right now. But I assure you, Madam Secretary, that you and all your cohorts should fear me. I can take all of you out….no, I WILL take all of you out. You can't stop me. All of you are done for. You sealed you fate when you targeted innocent people and sold out the people of this planet to the Galra empire. TELL ME Madam Secretary, do you know that Emperor Zarkon is dead?! Do you know that the new Emperor is now in league with the Paladins YOU were targeting?! DID YOU KNOW that The universe is now under the protection of the VOLTRON COALITION and the WORLD ORDER picked the WORNG SIDE of this fight?!"

Maltaks body language remained calm, but his voice and tone took on more deadly implications. The woman was a true politician, and her face now gave nothing away. However, she did become a bit more pale.

"I want to know if anyone of your cohorts DID know and lead the rest of you astray on purpose," Maltak replied, almost kindly, "feel free to point the blame anywhere you wish. Those that did not know will get a lighter sentence than those who did."

She took a shaky breath and Maltak waited. The woman took her time, weighing her options and what she'd knew was going on in her inner circle.

After a long time she finally nodded, "I don't get mentioned and I tell you."

"Deal," Maltak clapped his hands together, "GG, you stay and make sure she complies and then follow protocol. I'm going to talk to the others…I do hope, Madam, that they weren't too rough with you?"

She scowled as her answer.

"Right," Maltak shrugged one shoulder, "not rough enough, then."

()

"They're upping the ante on who their guards are," Clair said, "we barely made it out without casualties."

"They're now experienced fighters and we just don't have the skill."

Then this is the last capture mission," Maltak replied, "at least, the last one you all. All of you take a breather and wait to be contacted. Focus on your studies and keep a low profile. As always, keep your eyes and ears open and keep note of anything and everything. Dismissed."

"Right boss!" They all chorused and stood to leave.

Maltak stood and turned to the rest in the main ops cave, "finish to a stopping point in the next half our and get home. I don't want your teachers questioning what you're doing because you can't stay awake in class."

"Roger Boss!"

()

"You should at least rest," GG said coming up behind Maltak, who was still sitting at his computer.

"what's the point of not being able to sleep if I don't make use of it?"

"What if…ah…your friends walk in?"

"Who?"

"Mal-tak," GG growled, "you can't hide from me."

"When did you figure it out?"

"When you pulled the gun on the black paladin, that's when I got suspicious, but after watching you interact with them, you use the same tone with them as you do when you talk about them."

"Curse my soft spots."

"Mind telling me the whole story?"

Maltak sighed, "not here. It echos too much."

"A walk then?"

"Slushie?"

"Yeah, I wanna try the berry sour with vanilla."

()

The paladins lay in the beds that they're families had vacated that day. They chatted about how they could smell their grandma or fathers cologne on some of the blankets.

"Does anyone else feel really uneasy about this?" Hunk interjected as Pidge and Keith were fighting over a spot along the wall.

"We all feel uneasy, Hunk," Shiro gave a small laugh, "I didn't even know I had family still living. The fact that these people are even going as far as that-"

"-AND that this Maltak guy could find them all," Pidge added.

"and that they could be found by anyone…its all very unnerving."

"He said he was born on earth, but he wont say he's human," Pidge said shoving Keith away from her spot.

"Greg said he landed here with GG, so its safe to assume he's not really from earth," Keith said giving her a shove back.

"But are we really ok just staying on the down low and like…not leaving the cave system at all?!"

"Where would we go?"

Hunk fidgeted before answering, "I wanted to pick some stuff up from my room."

"Oh! Good idea! Me too!" Pidge shouted trying to put her foot in Keiths face. Keith grabbed her ankle and dragged her across the cave.

"We'll discuss this all tomorrow," Shiro replied giving Keith a disapproving look, "though he's a little…odd, I agree that tonight we just need to rest and sleep."

"Odd the best word you could think of?" Keith asked and grunted as Pidge dove under him just as he was about to claim the much desired spot.

"It was the kindest," Shiro replied honestly.

()

"To think," GG breathed gripping Maltaks left shoulder, "to think I've been with a PALADIN of VOLTRON this WHOLE TIME!"

"Shhhhhh!" Maltak hissed, "not really. I'm not a paladin anymore. Now keep it down."

"But, but you were still one of the chosen!" GGs grip got tighter, "that-that's so..sooooo WONDERFUL!"

"Don't make me regret telling you," Maltak said almost as a whine, "eat your slushie and simmer down. I don't think this Shiro is a fake…but I can't be sure until I see him in action. Till then…I just don't want him near me…"

GG nodded and went back to his slushie, "understandable. And there's no way you can just come out and ask them without revealing who you are…why is that a secret again?"

Maltak stuck the straw up underneath his mask and took a long sip before answering.

"I don't know…maybe I just think I've changed too much. Or maybe I'm still scared or Shiro and I'll feel better when I find out he's not fake? Or maybe I don't want them to know how…hurt I am? They really are tender souls, if they know I'm like this they'll have a fit. Or maybe its because they've already mourned and then showing my face to them again is just cruel…right?"

"mmmm, I guess," GG replied, "but I would give anything to see my friends again. Even though I've already mourned and even if they were damaged, I would want to care for them. Denying your friends the right to care for you when they couldn't before, I think that's more cruel."

"yeah, that makes sense too…"

They ate and sipped in silence as they walked back to the caves. It was well after midnight and they still had a mile or so to go. They didn't walk the trek often, but it was relaxing when they did. It got Maltak out of the cave and GG got to see a little more of the world.

"I guess we'll see what happens," Maltak said shrugging, "We have a world to scrub clean before I can deal with these things call 'feelings'."

"….you know you're the most emotional one," GG couldn't help himself.

"Dah! You too?!"

"Its so obvious," GG shook his head.

"Tche," Maltak picked up his pace and walked ahead of the Galra. Who had minimizing his stride before and could easily keep up to the new pace, but he let his friend have his moment.

()

"Good morning."

"Hey…" Maltak was typing away and gave the paladins a half hearted greeting. They gathered around him to look at what he was doing.

He was emailing someone about "buggin-out".

"What's going on?" Keith asked leaning forward more, "did someone fine your other base?"

"Maaaaybe," Maltak replied slowly as she continued typing out the message.

Keith scowled as he straightened up. GG walked over, wiping his hands on an oil cloth.

"Good morning," the galra smiled, and everyone stared. Not even their galra alies smiled….

"Mmmmorning?" Shiro cleared his throat, "we're ready to get to work, just tell us where we're needed."

"First you should go see Hemsey," GG said pointing in the direction of the medical cave, "he's waiting for you there. After you're don't with that, the Green and Yellow paladins can come see what we're doing up-back, and the red and black paladins can stay check in with Maltak…he should be done by that time."

"Should be?"

"About a 74% chance?" GG amended with a shy shrug, "He said he had an idea and then clammed up at about sunrise this morning."

"I understand that," Hunk and Pidge said together. The both of them knew what 'the zone' was like and respected Maltaks privacy. Keith just shrugged.

()

"I want to see Ms. Holt first," Hemsey said, "Then Mr. Kogane, then Mr. Garret. Mr. Shirogane, you sit there and try not to kill yourself, got it?"

"Yes, Sir," Shiro sighed.

"Butsed?" Keith and Hunk asked while Pidge followed the doctor.

"in a manner of speaking," Shiro said, "but its not exsactly a secret that I'm messed us, yeah?"

"Nah," They both agreed.

()

Maltak stretched as he finally came out of putting together his trap. While walking with GG the night before the idea struck him that he couldn't be the only one that got emotional. The mole was a cadet or the equivalent of such, so he or she was a teenager, like himself. All he had to do was toss out a line that the mole couldn't possibly ignore.

"You done?"

Maltak looked up at Keith and scowled.

"How long have you been there?"

"About an hour," Keith shrugged, "you were mumbling something about fish dropping."

"Nonsense," Maltak laughed, "have you had brakefast yet?"

"Its noon."

"Then lunch?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"You?"

"What?"

Keith rolled his eyes, "Have you eaten anything?"

"Mmmmhhhmmmm," Maltak scratched his neck, but stopped as it moved his hood too much, "I'll get something to eat later."

"Whatever," Keith shrugged and Maltak threw up his hands.

"Fine!" He reached under his stolen garrison desk and pulled out an uncrustable. Shoving it under his mask he mumbled, "happy?"

"I said 'whatever'," Keith said, but he did feel better that this person was eating. He may not like him, but he had saved Hunks and Shiros and Pidges families. And since all of them were close to him, then this person was important as well.

"Humph," Maltak grumbled as he munched on the sandwich, "Anywhozer, you and Sh- the black paladin are going to go on infiltration missions. The enemy is aware of our presence and we need people that know how to put up a fight. Cadets aren't going to cut it anymore."

"So you're going to send us in?"

"Well…you guys ARE the protectors of the universe, right? You DO know how to fight outside of a giant robot lion, right? At least I hope you do, otherwise the universe is kind of screwed."

"Yes," Keith said through clenched teeth, "we can fight."

"Oh, good," Maltak said, Ketih could hear the wide grin through the mask, "then there's no problem!"

()

"Mr. Shirogane," Hemsey took off his glasses and cleaned them as he finished the pilots examination, "Until I get blood work back I won't know 100%, but it seems you're just fine. Exhausted and stressed, but I see no evidence of continued deterioration of your muscles. What you say about that arm being directly connected to your brain, however, has me more than a little concerned. I don't think x-rays would be safe, but I'll settle for a blue-print if you have one?"

"Pidge and Hunk know more than I do," Shiro said, "even though it is my arm; they should be able to answer any questions about it."

"Right, I hope we can figure out a safe way to fix you with a better prosthetic. Perhaps you can go see if those Tinker-kids can design something a little better."

"Soooo, I'm good?"

"yes, yes, go get shot at," Hemsey wave him away, "I've already started my rough draft for all of your obituaries."

"Thank you Doctor," Shiro replied standing and giving a short bow.

"Do me a favor," Hemsey called as Shrio was putting his shirt back on.

"Yes?"

"Tell that boss person that he should take that medicine I concocted for him tonight. I want to see if it will work."

"Forgive me for asking, but why don't you tell him? He's usually just out there."

"If he see's me he tends to run away," Hemsey actually chuckled, "I can barely get him to come in for his check ups. I know some people don't like doctors or hospitals, but I've yet to instill that much fear in a person until he arrived."

"Is he sick?"

"Kind of," Hemsey shrugged, "I can tell you everything, Hippa, and all that- but if you could also make sure he doesn't lift anything to heavy, that would help me out as well."

"Alright," Shiro said walking out of the small cave room and into a narrow tunnel that lead him back to the main cave.

()

"Here's your mission details," Maltak said handing both Keith and Shiro a slip of paper. It had a picture, an address, and a fourteen digit code.

"What's this?"

"That's the person whose home you're going to be breaking into," Maltak said as though he were discussing someones garden, "that's the address. And that code will get you into the safe that's in his home office. I want the blue and black notebook that's in that safe."

"How do you know the color?"

"Irrelevant. Just get me the notebook and don't get caught."

"This is a state senator…" Shiro said squinting his eyes at the picture, "why-"

"He's not a senator anymore," Maltak sighed, "elections were last year. Just go in and get me that information. Easy. Simple. And if helps you sleep at night I can tell you that we'll put it back after I photo copy it."

"Will you really?"

"Sure."

"You're lying."

"Think whatever you want," Maltak shrugging the one shoulder. Shiro took note of it and then remembered the doctors message.

"Hemsey wants you to take your medication tonight," Shiro said and then realized it was way off topic. Maltak gave a small 'che' and ignored him.

"I can also tell you every evil deed he's ever done right down to sick days he's lied about when he was in grade school. Just trust me when I tell you that I need that book."

"Alright," Shiro said and Keith shot him a look.

"Alright?"

"Yeah," Shiro shrugged, "Boss's orders, right?"

"Mmm," Maltak hummed happily, "that's right~!"


	19. Lance on Earth 4

Hunk and Pidge looked at what the engineering cadets were working on in what they called the "up-back". It was large cavern with a large shelf that lined one side. The had poles and ropes that lead down to the floor where they kept all the scraps they collected from the galra ship and any junk yards they'd pass.

"So, what do you think?" Kelly beamed. Cadet Garret was a legend and showing off her work to him was a dream come true.

"You took away the Galra sensors on their ship," Hunk said, "how? Pidge and I couldn't figure it out!"

Excitedly she began to explain, "Well, it was really all thanks to GG. You see, it wasn't like that ten thousand years ago, or so he said, so we just had to find out what they added and changed from that time to now. The Galra have a unique genetic code that few of the others are working out over there. They're more into biology instead of mechanics anyway. But we're starting to figure out how they've been able to last as long as they have. You see, this quintessence substance revitalizes their cells. Now we tried to add it to human blood and tissue- legally acquired, so don't worry about that- and it always turns to ash. This quintessence stuff is so potent and ridiculous. So far the only tissue that it doesn't completely obliterate is Galra tissue. So we figured we just had to tweak the codding algorithms in the ships sensors and it should allow anyone to use it and gain access. I'm still working on making it into a program to use in the field, but I'm almost there, I can feel it."

"That's incredible," Pidge muttered. She was looking over their programming and already putting pieces together.

"Ms. Kelly," GG called walking into the cave at a brisk walk and a long stride, "You and Gretta take your brake early today."

"Awww, but I'm showing off- I mean…heh…"

She turned scarlet and hurried off without another word. They watched her leave and Pidge laughed.

"She was giving you cow eyes," Pidge teased Hunk batting her eyes at him.

"Was not," Hunk said going back to the scanner the cadet had been working on.

"She was practically sticking her chest out, Hunk," Pidge laughed, "Lance woulda-"

The good mood died immediately. Pidge apologized and hunk didn't say anything. GG watched and gave an inward sigh.

"Allow me to show you some of the major projects we're doing," GG replied kindly, "your expertise are just what we need here to wrap everything up in a nice package."

"Kelly said you knew about old Galra tech," Pidge said looking up at the Galra, "how would you know about galra tech from ten thousand years ago when even the Blades of Marmora don't know about it?"

GG started slightly and took a moment to answer, "Maltak and I were prisoners in an old Galra base. Well, at the time I hadn't realized it was 'old'; it was normal to me. I'd just come out of a frozen sleep. I thought perhaps a decafeeb had gone by at most, but ten thousand years? I almost didn't believe it."

"So, someone froze you on that base to keep you safe?" Hunk asked thinking about Allura and Coran.

GG laughed, "No. My father and his friends realized the emperor was…compromised, so they left the empire and took their families and anyone else who wanted no part of the great war the Emperor was waging. They found a planet and settled there. Knowing they would most likely not be forgiven for deserting the empire, my father and his friends started an organization after an ancient Galra God named Marmora."

GG let this sink in. When it did Hunks and Pidges jaws dropped.

"You mean-"

"-THE Blades of Marmora?!"

GG nodded, "the empire attacked our planet and captured a few of us. I thought everyone was wiped out. I am pleased you are still talking about them as though they are still around and active."

"They are still around," Hunk said, still amazed, "they've helped us out in taking down Zarkon!"

GGs smiled broadened, "that's wonderful! I'm glad a few of us made it and were able to pass down the traditions of my people. Maltak could've said something about this."

"It probably got lost with all his other secrets he's keeping," Pidge sneered. GG glanced in her direction, but didn't say anything.

"Its true Maltak keeps many secrets, but I wouldn't be the first to judge him, if I were you."

()

"With this, you know, you're contradicting everything you've ever told me," Keith hissed as he and Shiro picked the kitchen door of a nice suburban home. It had taken three days to travel this far undetected and unrecognized.

"Not everything," Shiro whispered back as he heard the satisfying click of the lock giving way, "I do remember telling you that following orders was a good thing too."

"You're having fun!"

"Shhhh, and yes, actually," Shiro said blushing a little, "I've always kind of wanted to do this…"

"This your rebellious phase?"

"Shhh, you watch the front door, I'll take the back stairs," Shiro said and Keith sighed and gave in.

Shiro crept up the steps, placing his foot as close to the walls as he could so the steps wouldn't make any noise. The office was the third door on the left. He heard voices come from the door on his left and wondered why Maltak insisted they break in now while the occupants were home.

Slipping into the home office he quickfooted it to the safe behind the desk. Punching in the 14 digit code he wasn't totally prepared for what was behind the door.

It was a galra communicator sitting on top of a stack of leather-bound books and manila files. Being careful to not touch the communicator, he searched the rest of the safe till he found the blue and black notebook.

He hesitated and then grabbed the communicator as well.

()

"I don't understand why you moved the Pilipino base!" Jade snapped during their video conference. She was twenty years old and a skilled office worker. She was running the base out there in the islands while Johan, ran the base in Europe.

"There is a mole in our ranks," Maltak replied, "I'm just trying to make all of us harder to find."

"By having us move?" She shouted, "That makes no sense!"

"It will once you read the email I sent this morning."

"I read it," Johan replied, "I still do not understand."

"Wellp, can't help you then if you can't figure it out," Maltak waved their demands aside, "just do what you're told and everything will work out."

"Like the mission in Africa?" Jade snapped, "People DIED! You may not care about the people here, but-"

"They died because the mole ratted us out," Maltak snapped back, "By rooting out this pissant we can work in relative safety."

"This mole is a major problem," Johan sighed, "Three missions were compromised over here. Two in Ukraine and one in France. Its getting to the point that not only am I losing talent, but moral is plummeting."

"Same here," Jade sighed, "but I don't like where we're going with this anyway."

"Everything will make sense once this is over," Maltak said, "I promise. You said you'd follow my lead, so just. Do. It."

"I'll get to you by the end of the day then," Johan replied and ended his call. Jade stayed a second longer to give Maltak a scathing look before she ended her call.

"Do what?"

Keith dropped the blue notebook on top of Maltaks keyboard. Maltak snatched it up and started to flip through it.

"You were right," Shiro said and placed the galra communicator on the desk, "that man reall-"

"Why did you take that?" Maltak let the notebook slip out of his hands as he pointed at the communicator.

"He won't be able to-"

"I said, 'take the blue and black notebook' NOT 'take the blue and black notebook AND anything else you FANCY'!"

"With this we'll be able to listen in on their conversations," Shiro said.

"Not if he doesn't HAVE it!" Maltak snapped, "what is he supposed to talk into?!"

He pulled the sleeve over his hand and reached out for the device. The moment he touched it the purple light emanating from the communicator blinked and went out.

"Damn," Maltak hissed, "Didn't work…"

"What?"

"Take it back," Maltak snapped shoving it into Keiths hands, "but don't put it back in in the safe, leave it somewhere in his desk, make him think he must've misplaced it…or something…"

"We can use this, its already been four days, I can't imagine putting it back is going to do anything," Keith snapped back, putting it back on the desk, "Just tell us what you want us to do next and we'll be sure not to ruffle your feathers next time."

"Put. It. Back…" Maltak hissed, "we need, them to communicate so we can put them in jail….We need them to hang…themselves…"

"Are you ok?" Shiro asked, starting to become concerned as Maltak started to lean against the desk.

"I'm fine," Maltak snapped, "I'm just pissed off! They now know we're on to them! They now…they now know that we…we know…"

Shiro reached out to catch Maltak as his knees started to give out. But Shiro had barely touched him when Maltaks arm came around and shoved him away, hard.

"I said to stay away!" He shouted, "don't you…listen to…ever listen to me…"

He shuddered and shook his head as though to clear it of thoughts.

"Tim…TIM!"

A large boy that looked like he'd be more at home on a football field than behind a computer stood.

"Yes boss?"

"Run..and get GG, hurry!"

The boy nodded as Maltak lowered himself into his chair. He pressed both hands against the mask, pressing the mesh into his face.

"Let us help you get to the doctor," Shiro said, nudging Keith to help him, but Keith didn't budge. He was not only upset that this guy was seriously ungrateful, but he'd been treating Shiro like dirt since they'd arrived.

"I'll be fine… its not serious," Maltak muttered, "like I said, I'm just pissed…off…"

"Your temper gives you health problems?" Keith snorted.

"Yours sure did," Maltak muttered a little quieter but louder than he'd meant.

"What was that?"

"Both of you stop it," Shiro commanded, "You, Maltak, need to go see Hemsey and if Keith won't take you then I will."

"Over my dead body," Maltak wheezed, his breathing getting worse, "I called…for…GG…"

"Come on," Shiro ignored the boys protest. He was shaking so badly, Shiro didn't even have to try very hard to lift him out of the seat.

And the boy was worryingly light.

"Is everything ok?" Genni called and Shiro suddenly noticed that they had an audience. As he looked around spots began to form in front of his eyes. Shiro blinked and shook his head, but the spots only grew worse and his head began to spin.

"Shiro?" Keith grabbed shiro as he swayed and lost his grip on Maltak, who fell to knees. Keith wasn't worried about the other kid as we was about his friend and mentor.

"Just a little dizzy," Shiro said, "that's all."

"MAltak!" GG was across the space in a few quick strides. In a smooth motion, he scooped his friend up in his arms and gave the two paladin a very dark glare.

"What happened?"

"..Umm.." Shiro gluped, he left like throwing up.

"Nothing," Keith gripped Shiro harder so that the man wouldn't fall over, "We were talking and the masked weirdo decided to have a panic attack over a stupid communicator!"

The Galras eyes darted over to the desk where the dead communicator was then down at Shiro. Keith could see the alien putting everything together in his head.

"..MmmFiNe," Maltak garbbled through his mask, "…jussss'ssooo hot…"

"Tim," GG called, "help the red paladin get the black paladin to the doctor. Genni, run as fast as you can and get the other two paladins. Have them bring tools to look at their leaders arm. I think the wiring in there has fried."

He, himself, turned and quickly made his way toward Hemsey's domain. Maltak mush-mouthed protests, but didn't seem capable of doing anything about it.


	20. Lance on Earth 5

Hemsey was a ball of calm fury. He'd told ALL of them to take care and did ANY of them listen? NO!

"Cut from the same stupid cloth," he growled to himself as he checked vitals and grumbled something about not being a miracle worker.

Pidge and Hunk ran in with a small tool box and ran to Shiros side.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Keith said and glared across the room at Maltak and GG, "But I'm going to find out."

Maltak was trying to take deep breaths, but after about three controlled breaths, his body would force him to be quicker. GG Tried to take the mask of, but Maltak jerked away.

"So, you tried to pick it up with your sleeve?" GG said giving up.

Maltak nodded.

"That's foolish."

Maltak nodded again. GG got the feeling that the twit was smirking under his mask.

Keith finally got up once he was sure Pidge and Hunk knew what they were doing, and walked over to them.

"What did you do to Shiro?"

"He didn't do anything," GG sighed.

"Can't he speak for himself?" Keith sneered, "And if you're really having trouble breathing, then take off the stupid mask."

"…bi-bite me…"

Keith gritted his teeth, "Shiro's been through a lot and I wont stand by and let some high minded, self-serving, freak of nature hurt him for no reason!"

Maltak started to sit up, but GG pushed him back down. Turning to Keith, the Galra scowled.

"Maltak did nothing. The Black Paladin is not the only one in this universe that has suffered. When he came in contact with Maltak the quintessence used to power his arm was drained. The lack of power and function caused the wires to short and the mind it is connected to to panic. The Black Paladin should be fine after a few days rest."

"...me too," Maltak gasped, "so…so stop…mothering…"

GG's scowl deepened further, "if it doesn't get worse than this, we'll be lucky."

"geee…dark…are we?"

"No, you are not careful enough."

Maltak tried to sigh, but ended up in a coughing fit.

"Is there anything else you wish to say?" GG asked turning back to Keith, who had been just standing there, staring.

"Just who are the two of you?" He asked, "Where did either of you even come from? You just happened to arrive to help us out, but then you-"

GG pulled his blade out from his boot and handed it to Keith. Keith gaped at it.

"I am a Blade of Marmora, sworn to protect the heritage and honor of the Galra. Maltak is my Soltaz, my younger brother-"

"-we…are the..same…age…"

"I am older," GG said not turning around, "I have been told that Voltron is friendly with those that have continued the traditions of the Temple of Marmora. Does this satisfy you?"

Keith shook his head, "I've never seen you, and Kolivan hasn't said anything about you."

GG raised an eyebrow, "that is my Blade, do you doubt me?"

"Yes," the answer was immediate.

GG took his blade back and activated it. The weapon separating into twin blades.

"I forged these myself, back when the Blades just began. You are in no place to question-"

"GG…"

The Galra stopped and turned to Maltak who was making strangled noises because he was laughing and hurting at the same time.

"GG…hhhhe's, a Blade…too…" he wheezed.

GG blinked and looked back to Keith, who took out his own blade. The galra snatched the blade form Keiths hands and Keith shouted at him to give it back.

"My father forged that blade!" GG snapped, shoving it back into Keiths hands, "our family crest is on the hilt. And, you have not been taking care of it."

"Yeah right," Keith snapped, "and my dad was Napoleon."

This made Maltak wheeze harder. GG turned his back on Keith and tried to get his brother to stop trying to laugh in his current state.

"If you do this, you will only make it worse!"

"Ttttttthhhhhen ssssstop…" Maltak breathed, "ssssssoooo…ffffffuuunnnny…."

"Not that funny."

"…yyyyyeeeessss….."

GG gave up and stood, indicating that they should leave Maltak alone. Irritated, Keith followed GG back over to Shiros bed.

Shiro was still out for the count.

"Well?" Keith asked and Hunk tried to scratch his head, and almost stabbed the needle nose pliers in his eye.

"the connection is severed," Hunk said, "when he wakes up we'll be able to tell what kind of damage, if any, has been done. Till then he should be fine. His arm's all fixed up and…"

GG was bending over him to look at the arm.

"Who made this?"

"We think it was Haggar."

GG wrinkled his nose, "she has no eye for art. This is a mess. You call this fixed?"

He reached over Hunk and started to pull out wires. Keith nearly had a foaming fit, and Hunk just watched in horror as the Galra began to rewire what he'd just put back together.

Pidge put herself between Keith and GG, choosing to give the Galra a chance. He worked in silence and after a while, Hunk cried out.

"That's awesome!"

GG smirked, "I told you that design was a mess. This way the power is distributed more evenly and, because I'm just that good, I've managed to increase the power output when it's weaponized."

The paladins all stared at him.

Was it just them, or was this Galra…different, from all the other ones they'd ever met?

"Blade my foot," Keith muttered. There was no way Kolivan would let anyone so flippant and high handed stay in the organization. In fact, this Galra acted more like Lance, and everyone knew how much Kolivan hated Lance.

Keith felt his mood sour even more with that thought.

"There," GG said, "That should hold better. Though until we build something better…or I fix Maltaks condition, then I suggest anyone with a quintessence powered weapon to keep said weapon away from my little brother, understand?"

"Unless we stab him with it, yes?" Keith asked under his breath, earning a glare form GG.

"I would not speak so lightly if I were you."

"What's Maltaks 'condition'?" Pidge asked.

"NO-thi-" Maltak gasped from the other side of the room.

GG sighed, "Maltak does not wish it to be…talked about."

"Well, too bad," Hemsey said coming out of his office with a needle, "cause he's going to sleep right now weather he likes it or not. So he wont be able to protest."

The paladins watched as Maltak tried to flee form the doctor and fell on the floor instead, and then he tried to crawl away.

GG sighed and walked over. Instead of helping his brother escape, he pinned his arms to his sides so that Hemsey could give him the shot.

"…trad-er…" Maltak said trying to talk through panicked inhales.

"Sleep," GG said, "You won't die."

Maltak didn't answer as he fell asleep. His breathing was still quick and labored, but at lest he wasn't talking or trying to run away.

"Let's see how much this dose lasts," Hemsey sighed and started a timer.

"The last one only lasted a few doboshes, correct?"

"Minutes? Yeah, this one might last longer since I used ten times the lethal dose, we'll find out how long this one is and then adjust accordingly."

"GG!" A cadet ran in, "Jade is on the line and demands that Maltak explain…well, something or other, she's practically foaming at the mouth."

"I'll talk with her," GG said, and eyed the paladins, "I'll explain things when I get back, until then, don't do anything you might regret."

He left, following the cadet. Pidge snorted, "What the heck did that mean?"

"I don't know," Hunk shrugged, "Doctor Hemsey, what did you mean by 'lethal dose'?"

"That's not the question," Pidge said at the same time Hemsey answered.

"This little brat doesn't sleep unless given a strong sleeping aid. After a few days of not sleeping one tends to go a little crazy- become even more eccentric than normal. So I force his to spend a day in bed every once in a while."

"So he's a jackass because he doesn't sleep?" Keith asked and Pidge laughed, even Hemsey smiled.

"I think that's actually the normal part."

"Well, he sounds terrible," Pidge said walking up to Maltaks bed, "He sounds like he can't breathe."

Before anyone could stop her, she snatched the mask off the boys face.

()

"If you would just get that egotistical bastard out here to talk, then we wouldn't have a problem!"

"He is asleep," GG said, "And I will kill anyone who tries to wake him up."

()

"Hold up Keith!"

"I'll kill him."

"Wait," Pidge said, standing in between keith and his prey, Hunk holding him back from behind, "wait, if you kill him now, then he won't know why. At least wait till he's awake so he knows why you're sword is sticking out his back."

Keith paused and thought for a moment, "…fine, we'll wait till he wakes up…then I get to stab him."

()

GG rubbed his face and the cadet who had retrieved him for the call waited near by for any instructions.

"Set up more spaces in the caves," GG ordered, "I will tell Maltak about Jade. Make sure everything is done according to protocol. No one, even our allies, get to see where these bases are."

"So…like the prisoners, but as guests…"

GG hesitated, then nodded, "exactly."

()

Maltak opened one practiced eye so that the first thing he saw was the timer.

11:34…35…36…

He closed his eye again and then both eyes snapped open in horror. His surroundings no longer held the familiar cross pattern of his mask. Feeling the blood drain from his face, he turned, wide eyed, to face the foot of his bed. All three paladins and Hemsey stood. The paladins with their arms folded, Hemsey snorted.

"I knew it," he muttered before leaving to go back into his office. But it wasn't Hemsey who he was worried about.

"What," Pidge snapped, "Do you have to say for your self?"

Lance swallowed hard, "…ah…."

"I get to stab him now, right?" Keith growled, grabbing both his blade and bayard.

"Oh, please do," Lance said, he did NOT want to explain himself. Death would be a relief.

Then Hunk snapped. Pidge and Keith had told him to not move once Lance was awake and to let them try and get information out of him first, but Hunk couldn't help himself.

He leaped and landed squarely ontop of his best friend.

"LAAAAANCE!"

"HUUUAAAAHH!" Lance guffed, winded as Hunk squeezed.

"WE MIIIIIISSSSED YOOOOUUU!"

"gggghhhhuuu," Lance answered, trying to get air back into his lungs. It got worse when Pidge added her weight.

"We're are still pissed as well!" She shouted, but was able to squeeze herself in between Hunk and Lance, "but mostly because you didn't tell us SOONER!"

()

GG walked back into the room to what looked like Hunk and Pidge attacking his little brother.

In two strides he was right there, in two moved he had both paladins up and tossed away form them. Looking down he saw that Maltaks mask was gone.

Angry, he turned to yell, but Maltak stopped him.

"Its fine, GG," Lance said, reaching up and grabbing the Galras sleeve, "it was going to happen sooner or later. I just wanted it to happen later."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Keith roared, his patience all but gone, "I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! NOW!"

"Gosh Keith," Lance sighed, "can't you see? I'm alive. I figured out you guys thought I was dead when none of you came looking for me. So I thought I'd do my own thing."

"By coming home?"

"By making friends, Keith, not like you know how to do that so I can understand your confusion. But I met GG and we found out that our families were under attack and I asked GG if he'd help me kick some idiot butt, and he said he would. On our way here we took out every enemy ship we came across. GG has all the information we down loaded from each ship. And that's all."

"Bullshi-"

"Not really," Lance cut in.

"Why can't you sleep?" Hunk asked, "Hemsey said he had to give you like…what was it?"

"ten times the lethal does of a sleeping agent," Pidge said, "I agree with Keith, you're not telling us everything. Plus, even without that, what did you do to shiro?!"

"AH, my question first," Lance said sitting up, "Is that the real one? Or is that the same one that was there when I was still at the castle."

"We killed the clone," Hunk said waving that aside, "stop trying to change the topic!"

"I'm not," Lance said scowling, "Its important! I didn't know if it was still the clone or not, so I told him to stay away from me, I also knew that his arm was quintessence based and that was another reason I told him to stay away from me."

"You didn't have to treat him like the walking plague," Keith muttered.

"No, that was my pleasure," Lance said grinning, "getting my head bashed in and sold off to Haggar really makes you hate a face."

"Haggar?!"

"Wait, she make a close out of you too?!"

"I wish," Lance muttered and sighed, "Naw, I was just a test subject of sorts. She has quite the curious nature, did you know that? So full of 'what ifs'. What if we used this drug? What would happen if we did this? What if that? How about we try this poison next. And that's who I spent my days until I finally got GG to agree to help with the escape plan, and then we left."

They all looked at GG. Even the Galra looked at Lance in a way that clearly stated, "that's an understatement". So they turned back and gave Lance equally accusing looks.

"One day," Lance sighed, "something is going to go my way….someday…"

()fin()

AN) That's all I had plotted out for this before I changed my mind. Sorry it took so long to finish this segment. I got caught up with other stories and school and life in general. I might revisit this and add more if I get any more inspiration for it, but this is as far as my out line went way back when I was still writing Soltaz.

THE NEXT STORY

Is an alternate ending and it will be the LONGEST segment yet. I was thinking of doing this and then decided to cut the story short and not drag it out. but this, this is where the story would have gone IF i had made someone other than Iverson the main bad guy...mwahahahahahaha!


	21. Alternate Ending 1

AN) I'm going to do a slight recap since a few little things had changed in order for the shorter one to make more sense and vise-versa.

When Lotor betrayed Lance and everyone, Lance hadn't known GG and Farrah were on the ship. Lotor still kills Hagar, but after they lock up Lotor in jail because GG and Farrah tell them what Lotor had done.

((((((((((()))))))))

Lance blinked in surprise.

This wasn't part of the plan.

He sat in a cell with Farrah and GG. When did they even get there?!

"I take it, i've been had," Lance said almost casually and GG gave him a 'no duh' look. Farrah was asleep after being given more than one sedative. After he'd finished contacting Earth, Lotor told him he had something else made. Lance, suspicious, but sure he'd gotten a feel for Lotor, followed. Five minutes later he'd been shoved in a cell and hands put into...more advanced cuffs. Lance tried and failed to see where he'd gone wrong. He had missed something in his assessment of Lotor and it was bugging him that he couldn't pin point it.

GG scooted over so he was sitting right next to his brother.

"You're plan was a good one-"

"I know it was a good one," Lance snapped, "i just can't figure out where this is going anymore. I thought i could do this little side investigation and it blew up in my face. And you two..."

It hit like a rock.

"Maltak," GG said slowly noticing Lances face getting much paler, "Maltak, everything will be fine."

"..I can't..." Lance shook his head, "...I can't lose you guys...i can't lose anyone...if this ends up killing or...or even hurting anyone..."

"Good thing we're tougher than your average human, then, yes?" GG said still slowly and evenly, "and so are the paladins. They made it this far, you should have a little more faith in them."

the door opened and sentries walked in. the brothers braced themselves but instead of being dragged out, Lotor entered with a stranger.

He was a large and as built as Farrah with similar markings on his face. Over one eye was a screen as he scanned each prisoner, looking down his nose at them.

"I didn't know you had an Uncle..." Lance hissed to GG.

"I don't..." GG hissed back, "don't say that were father can hear you..."

"the two you want are these, Commander Roshak," Lotor said gesturing to Farrah and GG, "Haggar may not have been able to follow through with providing you with experts, but i assure you that these two have the skill Haggar promised if not more."

"And this one?" the Galra commander asked looking at Lance.

"That one is not important at the moment," Lotor said waving his hand, "just a silly sub-human to taunt the other earthlings with. Leverage. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Not important?" Lance cried as if he'd just been mortally wounded, "really?!"

Lotor glared at him, but before he could say anything, the Galra commander spoke up.

"I'll take all three," he said, "or no deal."

"I need that leverage if i'm to hold up the other part of our little agreement," Lotor said through clenched teeth.

"Then perhaps you are not the all powerful and intelligent leader i've heard so much about," the other challenged and grinned, "did you think, after all my discussions with Haggar, i wouldn't know what her possessions look like?"

"It is mine," Lotor said grinning back, "do you intend to take it by force?"

"You guys know i'm sitting right here...right?" Lance said, bored. Roshak sneered.

"I see neither you nor that witch has done what needs to be done."

He motioned for his own men to take the prisoners. Lotor unsheathed his sword.

"I was afraid it would come to this," he sighed, "but you see...i believe in the law of finders-keepers."

()

Lance winced as his phone started to go off in his pocket. Roshak reached in and brought it out. Without looking at it, he crushed it and continued to lead the way to his ship that was hovering next to Lotors. the emperors ship was a disaster. All of lotors men were dead, and Lotor himself was unconscious. It wasn't his lucky fight.

Funny, lance thought to himself, how the circle of power and strength works.

Roshak had him board a seperate ship from Farrah and GG. Lance kicked and made a fuss, but stopped when they pinned him to the ground and strapped a black and purple collar on him. Even though he tried to speak, no sound could be heard.

"That's better," Roshak sighed, "containers don't make noise, that's just unnatural."

()

"I hope these are satisfactory?"

Haggar looked Farrah and GG over. Farrah was still out cold and GG had to have more restraints placed on him.

"I see you've taken the liberty of extracting your payment early," she replied slowly.

"I saw no need bringing it so close to its own familiar territory."

"Then, yes, this is satisfactory."

As her own men took her new prisoners away Roshak excused himself.

"I will leave my fleet here," he said, "as per our deal, but I, myself, am needed elsewhere."

"Off to make use of what I gave you, no doubt."

"Well, that too," Roshak grinned, "it is a rather appealing container."

()

Lance had been warped straight to Roshaks main base. the planet was well hidden and the base was underneath the planets surface. Anyone passing by would just think it was an uninhabited planet and ignore it.

The first item of business, apparently, was to get with of Haggars seal. By taking a ball-like instrument and heading it up, they rolled it over the scars, uniformly burning the skin down to an even level. They did it with both seals and then left him in a cell while his skin cracked and wept.

When Roshak returned from his little meeting with Haggar, Lance was brought up the stairs to the control room. The Galra commander looked him over like one would look over a cantaloupe at the market. Lance sneered at him and when Roshaks attention was on his face, Lance lashed out with his foot.

It wasn't a bad plan. this was the closest to the surface he'd most likely ever be, and escape early on was his only option if he wanted to have any strength to do it. What he didn't count on were the metal enhancements the Galra had. Both his legs were made of rock solid titanium. Lance whined silently as his foot throbbed.

"I see," Roshak said nodding, "Kasik, Blai."

Two Galra soldiers stepped forward and saluted, "Yes Sir!"

"Do, ojects make noise on their own?"

"No Sir!"

"Do objects, move, on their own?"

"No Sir!"

"Then i want the two of you to fix this thing. Its broken and if we're going to use it properly, then it needs to be fixed. Also, Make sure you mark it as mine. I am not like Haggar who always looked at everything as temporary. As the closest being to god in this known universe, What is mine, is mine for eternity."

He's demented! Fear took over any reason Lance had as he tried to turn and run. He twisted and lashed out, knowing that without a doubt, this would be his only opportunity.

()

Lance blinked slowly.

How long had it been?

did it matter?

Everything was edged with a different color hue. The pain in his body making it impossible to move. Not that he wanted to. After a while, when the day was supposedly done, they didn't bother taking him from his cell to the lab or anything, they just left him there. After a while they didn't even need straps to hold him down.

He wasn't going to go anywhere.

they had won.

He had lost

()

"guys! Its been almost a month!" Hunk complained, "If we don't find him soon i won't be angry enough anymore to hit him!"

"Don't worry," Keith said, "the moment he looks at you with that stupid grin and say's something like 'what took you guys so long' all that anger will come flooding back."

"I take it you know from experience," Pidge said.

So far they had gotten into a number of skirmishes with Roshaks ships. they had taken out a number of his fleets and three of his bases. But all the clues they thought would take them to his main bases were a series of uninhabitable planets. They'd come across three with nothing on them.

"I was sure the last bit of intel we'd received would be the one," Shiro sighed, "What are we missing?"

"Nothing and everything," Pidge grumbled, "This Roshak guy is smart. The bases and ships we're able to glean information from only hold minimal amount of information, if any at all. He's learned from Zarkons mistakes and has a ton of allies. Its fair to say he's actually managed to unite all the Galra once more under his own rule."

"which means he's a force to be reckoned with," Keith added, "is anyone else worried this guy might prove to be more dangerous than Zarkon or Haggar?"

"Of course he's more dangerous!" Hunk snapped, "This guy built his own empire right under Zarkons nose!"

"Well, to be fair, Zarkon had a one track mind with the lions and all..." Pidge said flicking through her intel once again. Shiro was right. They were missing something.

()

It was like he was watching everything through night vision goggles and it was foggy out. Everything had blended together into one color and he could barely make shapes out unless they moved.

The Galra moved Lance from the table to a cylindrical tank. He leaned against the glass, his mind seeing, but not comprehending. as a clear liquid began to fill the tank the small attacked his sinuses. The assault jarred him a little. He wondered where he was. He wondered if they'd managed to kill Haggar. He wondered if everyone was ok.

The liquid rose above his mouth and nose. He blinked as it stung his eyes. He was too tired to hold his breath. So he breathed it in, and for the first time in a long while, he blacked out.

()

Roshak watched as his base shone with new light.

they had filled the sub-human with quintessence until his eyes practically glowed from it all. Then, within the tank and the formula he had created himself, that boy would power this base for thousands- no, millions, of years! No one would find them, because the planet moved on its own, wandering around the universe.

Of course Roshak had made it that way. He had taken a planet that no one wanted, built a base underneath it, and then used his supreme intellect to harness enough energy to move it where he wanted it. It had taken an extreme amount of power to move it from one side of its planetary neighbor to the other. after that initial thrust however, they had kepts going until the gravity of another star system pulled them in. And there they had stayed. the previously desolate planet had spawned new life and was now a garden of perfection. But If Roshak wanted to retain his perfect plan, he needed to move. The only problem was that he didn't have that much power at the time.

Now he did.

()

"Two months, guys..." Hunk nearly sobbed, "I'm not angry anymore, now i'm just worried."

"How can he be hidden so well?!" Pidge swore pounding the arms of her chair, "this is ridiculous! We found Oriande faster than this! We made it into a separate reality faster than this!'

"that's because those were mistakes," Keith sighed, "when you try to do something its always harder."

"The last ship we attacked," Shiro said slowly, "Pidge, have you gone through the manifest yet?"

"Yeah, and its all the same stuff," she snipped moodily, "food, water, medical supplies-"

"Quintessence?"

"What?"

"Was there any quintessence on board?"

Pidge scowled as she flipped through the manifest.

"...no, there was no quintessence on board."

"But there was always quintessence on board all the other ones," Keith said, "always."

Shiro thought for a moment. He hated changes that he dind't know the reason for. This was a small change, in the grand scheme of things, but because they had guessed it was all going to Lance, now they weren't sure of themselves. Were they no longer giving Lance quintessence?

did they kill him?

Shiro shook that thought out of his head.

"Come on guys," shiro said, "i know i refused this idea before...but i think we're going to have to split up."


	22. Alternate Ending 2

Six months and counting.

The paladins were all a nervous wreck as they touched down with the Olkari's. they had made it so far and yet they felt no closer to finding out where Lance was. Getting laughed at was no longer a feeling; they had received many encrypted messages from Roshak telling them that they were wasting their time and he had no interest in them. So if they left him alone, he'd leave them alone.

With every message, it only pissed them off more.

"I'm gonna tear his head off..." Pidge growled, "if i hear him laugh through his nose ONE more time-"

"How about we shove HIM into a black hole?" Keith asked, "It'll take a while, but i bet it would be fun to watch."

"We have to find him first," Shiro sighed.

They had even split up. Pidge and her cloaking attached herself to one of Roshaks ships, but it didn't go anywhere.

They tried Ketihs idea and attacked and interrogated they soldiers they captured. every single Galra had killed themselves instead of give up information.

Hunk tried to bribe them, and that ended up being their worst idea yet.

"You...you don't think he's actually..."

"I don't think Lance would die if you killed him," Keith said casually knocking Hunks comment out of left field.

"I refuse to think he's dead until we have a body," Pidge agreed.

"the problem is that the moment we think we got them, we end up in the middle of nowhere!" Shiro sighed again leaning back in his chair, "we've got nothing."

Despite themselves, the rest of the team smiled. Shiro had been more vocal about his insecurities since his little bout of amnesia. They had successfully convinced Shiro to lean on them a little and it was doing everyone a world of good.

"The Olkaries are helping build better communicators with Earth," Pidge said, "then we can-"

Cluck cluck

Pidge and the others looked down at her pocket. Her phone hadn't gone off in months; not since they had gone far past the cell tower Lotor and Lance had set up. And Pidge, for one, had never set that message tone.

 **Brown55:** For Shalots eyes when you find him.

Pidge opened the attachment and found a sealed folder. so it was like that, huh? she would wait till she got into her lion and then she'd go to town opening it.

"What is it?" Keith asked trying to lean over and look, but Pidge pulled back her hand.

"Nothing at the moment. I'll let you all know if its becomes something."

()

Lance sat on a familiar circle of sand, but instead of an ocean, it was a spring in a bottomless pit. No matter how much liquid poured into the pit, it never over flowed.

It was quiet, and peaceful here. This was his favorite dream, when he did dream, and he sat back, digging his hands and feet into the sand. He closed his eyes and begun to sink into the nothingness. How good it would feel to just disappear...

...ere this...Lull them...sh...er...

Lance frowned. there as a whisper...like a soft echo in this nothing space. there was never any sound before.

...Understand? the paladins will die in mere quintants...

Lances' scowl deepened.

...they can't even form Voltron...just the humans...

where was Allura? Was she ok?

...with this much power, they'll never win...

Lances eyes snapped open. the pool in front of him, the sand...

Nonono, Lance scrambled to his feet and looked around. He had to get out.

But he was so tired.

His family was in danger!

But the sand was so soft and warm...

()

One of the Galra scientists scowled at the screen she'd been watching. Something was happening.

She got up and went to the tank. The sub-human had curled itself in to a ball at the very beginning and hadn't moved. It was still the same as ever.

()

Lance tried to to think, but the words kept echoing around his space of nothingness. What was going on? the bottomless pool began to spark. It hadn't been the first time, but now Lance was curious about it. Why was it doing that? why was he just now questioning it? How long had he just been sitting there?!

He began to panic. In a flash he saw where he was in his minds eye. He saw everything in the base and the files in the computers. Numbers, lists, reports, they all ran through his mind as he tried to gain knowledge about what was going on. It was then that he realized, with a little bit of horror, that he was connected to the base itself. the pool continued to spark as Roshak pulled power and energy from him to drive the base where he wanted it. Lance could feel it leave him. Roshaks plans were flooding his mind and he tried to shout.

He needed to contact them. He needed to warn them.

If only he could control all of it on his own.

()

"This is probably another dead end," Hunk said, completely defeated. The Olkari's had picked up a passing signal that matched the waves they knew belonged to Roshak. they ran their lions through the small worm hole generator that Allura and Coran had given them.

They ended up, again, in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't know if i should laugh, cry, or quote ever curse word i know alphabetically," Hunk said.

"we'll scan the area and see if maybe they left anything behind," Shiro said with strained hope.

As they flew around, it was apparent that Roshak had mopped up behind him.

"Damn, i'm picking up another video feed," Pidge hissed, and passed it to the other lions. Roshak appeared and began to gloat, and basically monologue.

"Ow," Hunk snapped, suddenly, "did anyone elses ears just...oh efff..."

they turned in time to see one of the systems stars explode, the other one, close enough in proximity, also exploded.

"There's no way we can run away fast enough," Pidge snapped as they put their lions into full speed, "Even if we worm hole, the blast will damage the integrity of the hole and we all know how well that works out!"

"This was a trap," Keith snapped, "I thought the video was running long!"

()

Lance sunk into the sand and, even though this was his own head space, he felt like throwing up. He had done everything he could to try and control the quintessence on his own; to try and stop the flow, but if anything it just slipped away faster.

He hopped the others would get his message in the video that Roshak sent out. That was another thing that Lance had been trying to do for who knows how long. If he was attached to the base, and he could access information, then he should be able to manipulate it.

Lance laughed. everything was about control! He had no control over any of this! When had he handed it ov- oh yeah...that...oh well, he'd been a princess long enough. Time he took back that control and made them all pay for it.

()

"Use that planet as a shield!" Shiro shouted and they all dove for a near by planet. It had three moons and they landed on the dark side of the planet...which didn't stay dark for long. the sky flashed brilliant colors and right before their eyes, the vegetation on the planet died and the soil began to smoke. the planet was not going to last very long, but at least it had saved them from the initial blast. Everything after that would be Hell, but it was a Hell they could survive.

()

Lance paced. He needed to know how to gain the upper hand. Already he had sifted through all the base had to offer and, truthfully, he only understood about 5% of it. The rest he'd have to give to pidge and let her deal with it all.

...deaths...confirmed...

what? Lance froze as he listened as hard as he could. He could hear cheers form the Galra in the ship.

They were cheering because his friends were dead...

they were happy.

Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Keith...and he still had no idea what happened to Allura.

Something snapped- no, something broke. Lance felt it give way.


	23. Alternate Ending 3

"I will never not be sick ever again," Hunk grumbled from behind a tree line before vomiting again.

They had made it a safe distance away from the exploding system and were each trying to hold their perspective lunches in. Except Hunk, that is.

Pidge was laid out flat on her back, Keith was curled into a ball on his side, and Shiro was trying to walk it off. In the end he collapsed next to Pidge and groaned.

"We need direction," he said at last, "we can't do this again."

"We can, but we might not get a third chance, you mean," Keith mumbled. He turned around to his other side, still curled up and glared at them.

"I hate not having a lead," Shiro cupped his chin in his hand and leaned on his knee, "we know he's somehow moving his base…which means it's a ship."

"but the information we've been able to glean from the ships we've attacked have indicated that his main base is on land," Hunk said emerging from the trees and flopping on the ground, "any way we discuss this, we're going to be talking in circles."

"Guys…"

"But we still need to talk it out," Keith said, "if we don't then we might miss something."

"Oh, we're missing a lot, no doubt," Hunk snapped.

"Guys-"

"Why is it, whenever Lance is gone, you become a complete beast?" Keith snapped back un curling himself.

"Sorry if I don't have complete control over my emotions, Keith," Hunk said, "maybe you can burry your worry and stress just fine, but I feel like I'm going insane!"

"SHUT UP!"

Pidge kicked her heals against the ground as she screamed, but didn't bother to sit up, "I've been trying to tell you all something really important!"

Shiro said a silent prayer of thanks as he scooted closer to Pidge. He'd had no idea how to defuse that argument.

"What have you found?" the boys asked as though they hadn't just been arguing. Shiro rolled his eyes.

Without getting up, pidge enlarged her holographic screen. It was the message Roshak had sent to stall them while the stars had exploded. It really was a message filled with nothing.

"what about it," Keith asked, irritated.

Pidge grinned, "we turned it off about here," she said, "but watch for a little while longer."

Roshak went on and on about how we was a better ruler that Lotor and Zarkon and how he was benevolent and didn't deserve to be hunted by them. Then the paladins eyes widened as a purple line began to move across the screen. and it drew a mustache on Roshaks face as he talked. then the purple line drew a monocle and a top hat. The paladins were laughing hysterically as the line finished off with drawing a cane and a cape.

"From this," Pidge choked and wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to stop laughing, "we can assume Lance is ok. More or less."

"how did he manage to do that?" hunk asked, "i don't care how people smart he is or chat room savy, he's still not able to do anything like this on his own."

"Maybe he has help?" Shiro shrugged.

"the Blades are all either on Earth or looking for a place of permanent residence with Farrah," Keith said shrugging, "there are no missions at this time."

"He did have a penchant for making friends with the lab assistants," Hunk put in, "maybe he succeed in changing the mind of one?"

"why don't we find out?" Pidges grin broadened, "he left us coordinates."

()

Roshak sighed contentedly.

And why shouldn't he?

He had built not only his own empire right under the nose of three powerful forces, but it had thrived! Zarkon, Haggar, and Lotor; he had out done them all! HE had discovered and taken this rock planet and built a base under its surface! HE had been the one to design a traveling planet! HE had been the one who contacted Earth first! HE had seen the importance of maintaining that contact! HE had defeated VOLTRON!

Demon, or god, it didn't matter. Roshak hummed as he contemplated his next moves.

Then everything exploded.

()

The planet was beautiful.

A gentle breeze whistles through the trees and the grass and wildflowers mimicked ocean waves as they grew over an expanse of hills. The sky was an azure blue and the clouds swirled and danced as the Planet drifted along in a solar system it hadn't been in the day before.

"Are you sure this is right?" Hunk asked Pidge, "this does not scream evil phycopath..."

"What about this?" Keither asked walking over to the crest of the nearest hill and kicking open a hatch. Immediately he fell back clutching his face.

"What's wrong?!" They ran over to him, but when they got closer to the opening the all clutched their faces as well.

"What is that smell," Pidge gagged.

Shiro knew what it was, but he had never smelled it so strongly before.

"You three stay up here," he said and when they tried to argue, he put his foot down, "you three WILL stay up here and you will NOT go in there unless i say so!"

"Shiro," Keith said slowly, "we should at least go in twos. We don't know what's here."

"None of our lions detected anything," Shiro said, "I will contact you if there's anything dangerous, but i'm going in alone for right now. I promise to keep you updated."

All three grumbled their disagreements, but they stayed back as Shiro made his way into the opening. They were torn between following him anyway and staying away from that gut wrenching smell.

"What's down there?" all three asked at once, eager to know what was making the smell.

"the base is empty," Shiro replied...which was only a little true.

Shiro closed his eyes and tried not to hurl. He had been right, but it didn't make him feel any better. Bodies in the beginning stages of decay littered the floor. a few looked like they had been trying to make it out of the base, but hadn't made it in time. Whatever...or whoever had killed them had not been nice about it. There wasn't a single Galra body that didn't have at least one missing limb. Some of them couldn't even be called 'bodies' because they were so completely dismembered. Among the smear of gore, Shiro followed a trial of foot prints that were no bigger than a childs.

Already having a fair guess as to who committed this...work of destruction, Shiro set about trying to find him. He took pictures, doing his best to not get any of the really horrible gore in the shots, so that Pidge and Hunk could take a look and perhaps deduce what the machines did just by looking at them. So Shiro started at one end and made his way down the stairs, going in and out of rooms, taking pictures as he went.

When he reached the very bottom he came to a room that smelled very strongly of disinfectant and...that had to be blood. Looking around the room he didn't see a single body...but there was plenty of evidence that there should be. Splatters and smears covered the walls and the ceiling, but there wasn't a single body. On the other side of the room was a busted tank, glass littered the ground and there was some even embedded in the wall. Shiro made his way over as he was drawn by the sound of trickling water. But as he drew close to the busted pipe, he drew back from the power chemical smell. He took pictures and even a video of the room.

Making his way slowly back up he found another hatch what was already open. Standing on a slightly taller hill than the one he started on, he could barely make out their lions in the distance.

"Everyone, i found another hatch. I think Lance may have escaped on his own."

"Roger, we'll make our way to you," Keith replied.

Shiro kicked the hatch shut huffed to get the smell out of his nose. But it was now all over his clothes and, sadly, his shoes. He could possibly understand that Lance had wanted to escape...but couldn't he have done it a little more...neatly? Less messy? less...disgusting?

He had almost got most of it off when the other paladins got to him.

"practicing your moon walk?" Hunk asked wrinkling his nose as the smell wafted over to him.

"Wiping gore off my feet," Shiro said, "he defiantly fought his way out, and he wasn't...clean about it."

Pidge clicked her tongue, "i thought you taught him how to clean house better than that."

"Ha-ha," Shiro rolled his eyes as he sent the photos to her and Hunk, "Those are some of the things i found in there. I really don't think any of you should go down there without layered hazmat suits...at least. I can almost feel the diseases..."

"I brought purel," Hunk said digging into a bag while everyone stared, "What? You can't blame me for bringing everything i wish i'd've had when we left the first time!"

"Keith, i want you and Hunk to check out the Hangar. Its down there, but take an immediate left and don't go down any steps if you can help it. Pidge and I will look around out here. Maybe he just ran."

"He wasn't persued?"

"Maybe," Shiro shrugged, "lets check it out. Pidge you can look with your lion, i'll stay on the ground."

They all nodded and went their way. Hunk groaned as Keith opened the hatch again. The smell really was just too much.

()

"So far," Keith said over the com, "I only see one ship missing. From what i'm looking at right now, a lot of Galra tried to escape, but cut down. I'm guessing Roshak pushed his way to the front or, Lance got away and Roshak had a fit."

"I'm noting seeing him out here," Shiro sighed.

"No luck from the sky," Pidge said.

"Hunk?"

"...yes?"

"You went downstairs didn't you," Shiro sighed again and sat down under a flowering tree.

"Well, the pictures you sent us were strange, even when compared to other Galra tech," Hunk said trying to justify his actions, "I wanted to get a personal look at it so i can figure out how this base runs. How did Roshak escape us all that time? This planet isn't even supposed to be here in this system so how did it get here? and i'm also hoping i can find a clue as to where Lance could have gone."

"Well, watch your step," Shiro cautioned, "the further down you go, the messier it gets."

"I FOUND SOMETHING!"

"WHAT?!"

Pidge dove and landed next to figure she'd just barely spied on her way back to the others.

"Ping my location guys! I found him!"

()

they thought he was dead at first, then they heard him whistle through his teeth. the boy was wearing a simple over shirt that reached his knees and fell off of one shoulder. He was back to being the size of a child, but for the first time, he was asleep, and looked totally at peace despite the dried Galra blood all over him. Keith was talking with Hunk who was still in the base looking at the mechanics, but had demanded pictures so he could see for himself that Lance was fine.

"Been a long time since we've seen him this calm," Pidge said poking at his face, "Last time he fell asleep on his own, though, he lost his memory...think it'll happen again?"

"Quiznaking Stars i hope not," Shiro sighed. No one wanted to explain to Lance again how and why his family was dead, "I hereby demand that everyone is to retain their memories, i don't care if half of your brain is missing, we are not dealing with it EVER again."

"Say that a little louder Shiro," Pidge grinned, "the unconscious one couldn't hear you."

"Hunk is going to keep looking at the stuff," Keith said, unable to repeat all the jargon Hunk spewed like it was english, "Lets get Lance to our lions and then maybe you can go help Hunk?"

Keith raised an eyebrow at Pidge who shook her head, "I'm curious, but not enough to damage my nose for the rest of my life."

()

They camped out for another day. Hunk finally got Pidge to help him out in the base and Shiro and Keith tried to figure out a way to get Lance inside and settled down in the lions without letting him touch the ships directly. The last thing they needed this far away form the ship was for Lance to drain all the quintessence away from their only source of transportation.

They ended up building somthing like a nest out of what was in the storage rooms in the back of the lions. There might be trouble if they barrel-rolled, but even in a fight, Lance shouldn't fall out. He was so deep in sleep that even when they moved him or yelled around him, he didn't stir or even twitch. He breathed deeply and evenly and they all hoped he'd stay where he put him.

After Hunk and Pidge had finished with their analysis, they packed up and left.

They did what they set out to do and now they could head home and stay there.


	24. Alternate Ending 4

Lance opened his eyes in a hospital room.

the sound of nurses and the machines by his head made him wish he were back with the sand and the bottomless pool. this was not a relaxing dream. After all that bs, he could at least have a dream where he could relax! Was that too much to ask?!

"Oh good, you're awake!"

Lance nearly had a heart attack. No one ever intruded on his dreams, so this was a little odd and unexpected. A nurse came in and switched out his pillow.

She sure felt real enough…

"You poor thing," she said gently, "you were so exhausted. But its a good thing you woke up. Now you can eat."

She patted his cheek and he just stared at her blankly.

Was this Earth?

Or just a planet that was really similar to Earth?

Or, was this a really odd dream?

Or He could be recaptured and this whole thing could be fabricated to keep him from messing with the internal structure of the base again...

"Is there a flavor of Jello that you would like honny?"

Lance blinked and reached up to his neck to find that the collar was gone. But was this a dream? Was this real?

"...um..."

He jumped. He hadn't really expected to hear his own voice. But Lance grinned anyway and spoke for the first time in a very long while.

"Wa-er, m-llon," he said, his voice dipping from misuse, but he knew it would come back in time.

"Watermellon it is," the nurse said cheerfully before she left.

Lance licked his lips. somehow he was back on Earth...or trapped in a sick delusion. Figuring out which one was going to drive him up a wall.

()

"Soooo...you still think this is a good idea?"

Keith and Krolia both had hold of Farrah and Shiro and Hunk had hold of GG. The doctor had just told them that they weren't allowed to see Lance.

"He's still in emergency care," the doctor sighed, as though he'd been through this routine a dozen times just that night alone, "He barely stayed awake long enough to drink some water. After we're sure he's out of danger, we'll be moving him to ICU where our resident psychiatrist will be able to talk to him and he'll be under 24/7 supervision."

"Will we be able to see him then?" Pidge asked and winced when the doctor sighed again.

"Unless you are the boys family, i can not let you see him."

"Who do you think i am?" Farrah growled. The doctor didn't look up at the angry Galra.

"He is a ward of the state; without the proper paperwork, I can not legally let you in," he said resolutely. Krolia and Keith tightened their grips as Kolivan muttered an 'i told you so'.

"We just want to see him really fast!" Hunk pestered, "just to say hi...i promise not to hit him..."

The doctor gave Hunk an odd look and shook his head sadly, "I am really sorry, but this is out of my hands. If you get the right paperwork from the state, then i can let you see him, until then, he is in our care and i promise you that he will be just fine."

"I really hate the word 'fine'," growled Pidge. Shiro had to practically ninja himself in front of Farrah to keep the Galra in check.

"I take care of my own," Farrah snapped, "If i had known that this would happen i would have refused to let the paladins take him here!"

"Then he would have possibly died," the doctor said calmly, "but i will let you discuss that among yourselves. I have other patents to attend to."

He left and Farrah nearly destroyed the Nurses counter as he brought his fist down on top of it. The Nurse at the station simply stared fearfully at the cracks and the massive dent that came from the impact.

()

"Nope." Keith hooked an arm with Kolivans arm as he tried to board his ship, "You gotta come with me."

"Oh?"

"Farrah just went to get the paperwork to see Lance."

"So I must stay...why?"

Keith stopped and stared Kolivan right in the eye, "Farrah is in a government building without supervision. Shiro and Allura are busy and I can't find Hunk."

"...I am to leave with the others," Kolivan said firmly taking his arm back, "we are looking for a planet of our own to stay and build our lives back to a standing."

"That's great," Keith said not caring, "I can't hold him back once he gets tired of the legal speak."

"If he get's tired, you mean?"

"No. Its a sure thing."

Kolivan sighed. He tuned to his men and then an idea hit him. Moving to a separate garrison building he sought out and found Coran. The Altaen was having the time of his life holding a group of cadets rapt attention as he told one of his many stories.

"Coran," Kolivan placed a hand on his shoulder, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Coran was mildly surprised. The Blade member was not known for asking for favors.

"If I can, i shall," Coran beamed.

"I need you to go with the other blade members and help them search for a planet that we can inhabit. With your expertise, i'm sure one could be found that would suit our needs very well."

Kolivan watched as Corans ego grew visibly.

"But of course!" the Altean cried, "I can pick out a perfect environment for our good allies! Never fear!"

Kolivan sighed as Coran continued to talk on and left to follow Keith. He may not particularly be comfortable with the orange haired Altean, but it was the next best thing.

()

"Can you tell me what you remember?"

Lance sighed.

"For the last time," he said, sneering at the sound of his own child like voice, "There's nothing wrong with my memories. I'm small because i used too much quintessence in escaping. And YOU haven't answered me when i asked how i got back to Earth."

the psychiatrist made a note on his pad of paper.

"Right now," he said, "this is about you and how we can help you. I can't and wont force you to talk about what happened to you, but if there's anything you can tell us that will help us, help you, i highly advise you do."

Lance bit back a scream of frustration and instead took a deep breath, "i. am. perfectly. fine. If you want more information on whatever is wrong with me, then i suggest that you get Krolia in here so i can talk to her. she knows about me and the whole quintessence thing, and she can-"

"that's not possible," he said. Lance narrowed his eyes at him. He really needed to talk to Krolia...if only to apologize.

Lance really was healthy. He'd healed quickly and now all he wanted to do was deal with the rock of absolute guilt that sat in his gut. He didn't want to face his friends families...but he knew it would be best. It was his fault they were out there looking for him. He hadn't played his cards right. Lotor wasn't fully in his deck and there wasn't a moment that passed that he didn't kick himself for not securing that angle.

"Why can't i see them?"

"Because we need to make sure you are taken care of first," he said cryptically, "Like I said before, we are here to help you first."

"Can i at least see Farrah or GG?"

"No."

"why?"

The psychiatrist smiled; a professionals version of a sigh.

"You are still in intensive care. No one but your family has permission to enter this part of the ward. Since you are a ward of the state, they still need to legally adopt you. To let them come in regardless would be unfair to the others that have to be told the same thing."

"...sooo, there are others whose families were killed by psychopaths and saved by aliens who literally saved their lives like they were blood?"

Lance was smiling innocently but the doctor was slowly realizing that he'd met his match.


	25. Alternate Ending 5

Keith groaned as he sat on a park bench. Kolivan and Farrah were having a heated argument nearby about how forceful one should be in acquiring the information and 'paper work' they would need. the governmental office had not been helpful and Keith had worn himself out in explaining that the building next door, the DMV, was going to be even less helpful.

"You look like you got hit by barney."

Keith jumped and noticed a kid, about his age, sitting on the bench next to him. He grinned and laughed at Keiths blank look. the laugh was easy and his thin black hair moved to cover his eyes.

"Here," the guy handed Keith a coke, "its cold."

"...no thank you," Keith said. Every nerve tensed and he watched the kid for any ulterior motive. But the other just shrugged and placed the can of soda on the bench and opened his own.

they sat in silence and the Galras argument became a little more intense.

"So," the guy said, his grin not wavering, "Which one is the dad?"

Keith scowled, "Its really none of your business."

"Naw," he shrugged, "Of course not...yet."

"And you are?" Keith asked not bothering to hide the note of danger in his voice.

"the name is Frank," he said, "but Shalot knows me by the name Blue22. I owe Shalot a favor, so i can help him get his family together."

()

Lance looked out his window and watched the Castle lift off and leave. He was so focused on it that he didn't hear the doctors question.

"Sorry, what?" Lance said turning back to the two men standing by his bed. One was the medical doctor, and the other was the shrink. They were both looking at him as if they would like to be anywhere else...or saying anything else.

"Based on what you have told us, we think it would be best if we kept you in...isolation. Of course you will then be allowed to have visitors, but until we are sure that you are capable of returning to society, we would like to keep you under observation."

"But i'll be allowed visitors, you said?" Lance asked, "I can send them letters and all?"

Both doctors nodded.

"Then bring on the rubber room," Lance sighed, its not like he cared at all. His friends were dead, it was his fault, he had no idea how the battle actually went. Who killed Haggar? Was she actually dead this time? And who brought him back home?!

()

"Quarantine?!" Shiro was now on his feet, "Why?!"

The doctor shook his head, "he's not mentally sound and on top of that, his constitution is broken. You say he's been captured and hurt before. That can only happen so often before it finally breaks you. You understand, don't you?"

Shiro hesitated, but then nodded. From the state of that base, even he would have had to have some professional help to pull himself together.

"But why quarantine?" Allura asked, listening in, "if he's struggling, then shouldn't we help? I'm sure he'd feel better and have an easier time recovering if he knows he has our support."

"He knows us and we know him best," Pidge said her foot working, tapping against the floor, "if anyone can help him, its us and only us."

the doctor sighed again, "again, this is not my call. Take it up with the state, they already signed off on it all. this is a professional decision. I haven't told you anything specific about his condition because you do not have the right to know. You are not his family. Client privacy is taken very seriously here. But rest assured, this decision is made not lightly, and with the patents health first in mind."

Shiro scowled. His instincts were telling him something wasn't right, but there wasn't anything he could dispute.

()

"We'll see," Frank said as Keith told him that he couldn't help him and they didn't need his help, "this is my phone number and i'm available 24/7."

He got up and sauntered away as Farrah and Kolivan wrapped up their spat.

Keith watched him go, wondering what favor Lance had done for the guy...and how legal it was.

()

Hunk scowled at the note on his work bench. He'd read it about a dozen times and it never changed, but still, this couldn't be right.

then again, a LOT of things couldn't be right, yet here he was. There wasn't much to it; all it said was that one of his friends were in danger and to wait for more information. Hunk didn't like waiting. He either did something or he did nothing. He either had a goal, or he didn't. Being told that one of his friends was about to be hurt and then told to wait wasn't something he...appreciated very much.

In fact, it really made him angry.

He sat at his bench and glared at the note, reading it again.

and again.

Was this a bad joke?

Or should he be running down everyone he knew?

Hunk wiped out his com unit and began making calls.

()

"SHIRO!"

Keith threw open the doors and marched in. The two Galra walking in behind him.

"Keith, where were all of you?" Shiro was about to scold all three of them for wandering around without telling him where they were, but stopped when Keith stormed over.

"YOUR TURN!" he snapped, "I'm NOT baby-sitting them anymore!"

He marched past Shiro without saying another word. Shiro looked at the Galra.

"What happened?"

"We have no idea," Farrah shrugged, Kolivan also shrugged.

()

Pidge hissed in frustration as she tried to contact the Detestibles. Not a single one was answering her.

()

It had to have been weeks.

Lance stared at the blank ceiling as the sun dipped westward. The cubes of light shone through the reinforced, opaque, glass.

this was his new world.

A bed. A nightstand. a very small bathroom on the other side of the room that was no bigger than a childs closet and a sink outside the bathroom door. He did have two rather big windows, but he couldn't see out of them.

and that was it. No dresser. A nurse brought him clothes in the morning and showers were every other day. Doctor Rand, the phychietrist, came almost every day. If he missed a day then he made up for it by staying longer the next time. Occasionally the other doctor, the one who took care of him at the hospital would drop by to see how he was doing.

Lance had written every family a letter. He had expressed his apologies and asked that he be able to do something for them.

Anything.

But no one came to visit.

No one wrote a letter back.

but that was a good thing..right? they should be angry with him. Poor Krolia finally got to meet her son, and Lance had killed him. All the families got to see their kids again...and he'd been the one to take them away for good...again.

()

the door opened and Doctor Rand came in.

"Hello, Lance," he said, "how are you feeling today?"

"Well enough," Lance shrugged as he sat up straighter. He put aside the coloring book that had been brought for him a few days previous.

"What would you like to talk about today?"

Lance asked his normal questions, "Who brought me home and what happened during the battle? If i'm allowed to have visitors, then why hasn't Farrah or GG come seen me?"

Rand sighed. He'd given up trying to be a professional with the boy a long time ago, but that didn't stop Lance from trying to drag information from the guy.

"I am not authorized to tell you," he said softly, "what do you fear? Why do you ask this every time?"

Lance rolled his eyes.

"I'm not affraid," Lance lied, "i want to know about how the fight turned out. did Haggar die?"

"From the sources, i'd say yes," Rand said, but no more.

"who killed her?"

"that one alien that did all those press conferences...Lomer..."

"Lotor," Lance corrected, "and is he dead?"

"I think they said he was in jail," Rand said, "But i honestly don't know any more than that."

"And Where is Farrah?"

"I can't tell you," Rand said firmly.

Lance sat back. This was their ritual conversation, almost word for word. Every time he'd asked the questions rapid fire, hoping that the doc would slip up and answer his questions or at least give a hint.

"Is there anything you would like me to get for you?" Rand asked kindly, as though trying to make up for his lack of cooperation.

"I could do with some music," Lance said, "its too quiet in here with just me."

Rand nodded, "I'll bring you a CD player tomorrow."


	26. Alternate Ending 6

"hunk, stop worrying," Pidge said pinning her phone between her shoulder and her ear, "I'm just out with my mom...yes, we'll be out all day."

Pidge rolled her eyes as she put what she was carrying down to grip the phone and change ears. Over the last few months, Hunk had become increasingly hysterical. He had to know about everyone and their every move. He told them it was because he had a bad feeling, but she honestly had no time for his gut. She was helping her parents improve upon their shield technology and they were in the middle of the programming of a fleet of ships that could protect earth the next time they were attacked.

"I'm just really worried," Hunk said, "Its really stupid, i know. but i just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"That's probably because we've been in a constant state of danger and fighting over the last few years, that you've forgotten how to function in civilian life."

"...i thought you hated psychology," Hunk muttered.

"I do," Pidge sighed, "but i've been trying doing some reading..."

She was trying to figure out what could be the matter with Lance that would keep him from receiving visitors. So far all her research indicated that he was suicidal...which she firmly disregarded. Lance was emotional, not stupid...or stupid, not rude. He wouldn't break that far down...not if he fought his way out of the base like that. If he was suicidal, then he wouldn't have tried to escape on his own.

"Just be careful, promise?" Hunk was practically begging, and she gave in.

"As careful as i can be, Hunk, i swear."

()

"Took you longer than i thought," Frank said sipping his coke. Keith sat next to him, his knife loose in its holder.

"I know things can be complicated when you're adopting," Keith said slowly, "but the hoops and red tape they're making Farrah jump through is not normal."

"Weeeeeelllll," Frank laughed, "HE's not exactly normal either. He's not even from this planet, let alone a citizen of any country to reference from."

"I talked it out with a few others and even they think its ridiculous," Keith countered, "we just need to make it a little easier for him...that's all."

Frank nodded, "sure, sure. but to make it easy for him, it means someone has to do the hard stuff..."

Keith almost laughed, "How hard?"

()

Allura drummed her fingers on the table and glared at Kolivan and Krolia. They just had to get Coran to take HER castle out on a home-finding mission while she was busy! She'd left most of her things on board and now, not only was she without her stuff, she was without her mice friends as well.

"Did not the Holts ask you to help them down town today?" Krolia asked, tired of the Princesses accusing stare.

"They said to stay until they got back," she muttered, "I'm supposed to help them with design and technology translations..."

"I see..."

Allura watched them work for a while longer before asking a little hotly, "would it have killed you to tell me so that I could've gone as well?!"

()

GG stared at the building he'd once pretended to break into one dark night. Back then They had been saving Sam Holt from disappearing into some Galra ship once more. This time, however, the one who could orchestrate an escape from this place was now the one trapped inside it. His father was doing everything he could, but GG was left to wonder what he should be doing.

As he stood there on the sidewalk, the gate opened and a woman in nurses attire stepped out looking through her bag for her keys.

"Excuse me," GG asked hurrying over to her. She looked up and nearly jumped out of her skin. Her face went pale and she then froze in place, "I'm sorry, but can i ask you a question?"

The nurse took a deep breath and nodded. It was common knowledge now that there were aliens on earth, but she didn't think she'd ever actually see one, let alone talk to one.

"I just want to know if my little brother is ok," GG said.

"Wh...I don't think we have ...any...umm," she searched for something that wouldn't be considered rude, "we don't have any purple...people...at the moment."

"No," GG said, "He's human, like you, about this short. I call him my brother because we are soltaz."

"What's a soltaz," she asked thinking of a number of cults that this could be similar to.

"A Soltaz is what we call family not related to us by blood," GG said oblivious to what the nurse was thinking, "we are brothers, family. And I just want to know if he's alright."

The nurse thought for a moment. It would take only a few minutes to go back in and look it up on the computer...but it had been a long day and she desperately wanted to get home and put her feet up...

"What's the boys name?" the nurse sighed. Not so much feeling she should, but thinking the monster alien would probably have a fit if she said no.

"Mal-..I mean, Lance McClain," GG said, "he's only been there for a few months. Do you know him?"

The nurse turned back around, "No, but i can go back and look really fast."

Before the nurse could go back in, GG had scooped her up into a hug.

"Thank you."

()

"what?"

Rand's eyes widened and he tried to correct himself. But it was too late. He'd finally slipped.

"What do you mean, by 'were' and 'was'?" Lance asked, his voice breaking even though his face and eyes stayed dry.

The doctor swore under his breath, "they never made it off the ship before it blew up. The two purple aliens you were close to...well...they didn't make it after the battle."

Lance sat back against the wall.

it was all his fault.

if he had done a better job, then Farrah and GG would still be alive. They wouldn't have been captured by Lotor, or given to Haggar, and they wouldn't have been anywhere near her ship when it exploded.

He'd killed everyone.

He started to laugh, "I shoulda listened to Hunk when he suggested we go to the cafeteria instead."

"When was that?" Rand asked quietly.

"The very beginning," Lance chuckled, "I've ruined everyones life...from the very beginning..."

()

"I don't know," the lady behind the desk swallowed hard as Farrah loomed over her. The counter was wide, but the alien was tall enough that it didn't matter.

"Everything is in order, sir...i don't know why your request has been denied. There isn't an explanation. I can...i can give you a number you can call for more information..."

Farrah let out a low growl. The lady trembled, even though his irritation was directed at her. He had done everything. He'd gained Earth citizenship for himself and his son, he'd even acquired a place of residence and employment at the garrison. He'd accomplished everything that had been required of him for him to be eligible to adopt his little human child. Yet still it was being declined.

"Come on, Farrah," Hunk said carefully, pulling on the Galras arm, "We'll make some phone calls and make sure to double check everything. I'm sure its just a glitch somewhere."

Farrah allowed himself to be steered out of the building.

()

"Pidge, have you see Keith anywhere?" Shiro asked poking his head into the work room she and Hunk had set up for themselves. They were now working on several projects at once, but since there wasn't any deadline anymore, they were taking their time with each one.

"Nope, and if you see GG tell him i need him here to help. Allura can only do so much..."

"they've been more than a little elusive lately," Shiro scowled. Pidge looked up from her programming and raised an eyebrow.

"can you blame them? Coran and the rest of the Blades have been gone for some time, Lance is still under quarantine, and Farrahs going through an adoption ritual from Hell. No one is in any danger, we're back home where everything is so familiar, yet even i'm finding myself itching to go and do something...anything, really."

"Well, that works for Keith," Shiro said.

"aaaand, that's the one your really worried about," Pidge shrugged, "go looking for them. Go search Keith's room for his diary like a good big brother."

()

"Have you moved at all since last week?"

Rand stared at Lance who lay cross wise on the bed. His feet were propped up on the wall and his head hung upside down.

"...yes?"

Rand sighed. They had just established a good, talking relationship when he'd blown it by telling the kid that the two aliens he'd attached himself to were dead. Of course it was a lie...but it was a specific lie...a necessary one.

"Tell me what's on your mind," Rand prompted, "i want to help."

"...nah," Lance gave an awkward shrug, "I don't need help."

"From what i've heard from other sources, because you won't tell me yourself, you have been through enough that it astounds me how well, you've taken the deaths of those closest to you this last year."

"Eh," Lance shrugged again, "its a gift."

"I wasn't complimenting you," Rand said, "I am going to be frank here. Its ok to be emotional. Its ok to be upset. Its even ok to be angry. It would be more healthy if you were throwing things across the room! The fact that you've just sat there is why you need help!"

"Seeesh. I act out and its 'Lance stop being a baby'. Then I control myself and suddenly its 'you need to BE a baby'!"

"I didn't say-"

"I don't care what you say," Lance said, "because i don't fully believe that Farrah and GG are dead."

Rand froze.

"What?"

Lance grinned, "You don't know them like i do. They're the only family i have left. There's no way they'd just up and die. You also said there were no bodies recovered. No evidence means there's an increasing amount of support for contradictions."

"Lance, how about-"

"Nope," Lance laughed, "I don't believe they're dead and you can't make me."

Rand nodded, the child was really messed up.

"Doctor Porter wants to make sure you're health is keeping up. So next week you will be going in for a check up."

"Oh good," Lances grin widened, "an opportunity to talk to someone whose first name isn't 'Doctor'."

"I'm sorry no one has come to visit-"

"Yeah, whatever," Lance said, "So long as you got those letters out, i'm not going to complain."

"I delivered them myself," Rand said, sounding a little insulted.

"Then I am perfectly happy."

()

Keith licked his lips.

He moved quietly and made sure to stay in the cameras blind spots. He just needed to find the proper paperwork and change the file it was in. That was it. Then everything would be done and Farrah could go see Lance.

However, he couldn't find the file he wanted. This was the third room he'd searched and he still couldn't find the paperwork that held Farrahs and Lance's information.

Moving on to the next room, his ears picked up a light beep when he opened the door. He froze and waited. When nothing happened he continued in, much slower than before.

Frank had said he'd hack the building and disable the security. He still didn't really trust the guy, but these jobs were in essence fairly easy.

Taking a deep breath, Keith thumbed through the files and plugged in a thumbdrive. The computer came to life as Frank went through the computer files.

Nothing.

"Quiznak," Keith hissed. The computer switched itself off and Keith reached over to grab it.

That's when the room exploded.

()

"I don't think i've ever seen you like this," Lance said languidly as Rand bend double, trying to catch his breath, "looks like you need a physical more than i do."

"You have a visitor!" Rand smiled, "And you are really going to want to see him!"

Lances eyes widened. Had he been correct? Did Farrah and GG make it back alright?! the hope had been a stubborn one based on nothing. Lance gladly followed Rand down several flights of stairs.

The visitors room was empty.

Lance didn't see Farrah anywhere. not a single purple alien.

"Lance?"

Lance blinked a few times as his eyes rested on a man that was sitting on the couch. He was thin, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"...papa?"

The mans face broke into a large smile as he rushed over and scooped Lance up into a hug. The boy had no idea what to make of this.

"...i thought i'd never see you again!" his fathers voice broke, "I've been trying to get to you for so long!"

"But..." Lance was stiff. He had seen the Galra take his father away with their own security cameras. He'd been the first one killed...

"I'm sorry..." Mr. Mcclain sobbed, "I'm so...so sorry..."

"Papa...how?"

But the man was beside himself and wasn't letting go. Lance breathed in deep and, dispite himself, was comforted by the familiar smells that only his could put together. Hard work, tobacco, and a pepper smell that made his nose wrinkle every time. Lance let the familiarity slow his mind down.

He could figure everything out later.

For now...he would enjoy this.


	27. Alternate Ending 7

Lance sat in the hospital room, in the pediatric ward no less. His father sat in the parents chair by the door as the doctor gave Lance a full physical. Mr. McClain looked like he'd been in hiding for the last few years, his skin was drawn tight over his bones and his dark eyes sunk into his tired skull.

"You look like you need the physical more than i do," Lance said grinning at him. He grinned back and even chuckled.

"I've done everything i could think of to remain off grid," Mr. McClain replied, "I thought all of you had left me, but i heard on the radio and on tv that you were still alive. You can't imagine what i had to go through to get here!"

Lance shrugged, "Well, you did it...i'm sorry i couldn't save them..."

His father lowered his head and steadied himself before raising his head to give Lance his best smile, "so long as i got you, everything will work out, right?"

()

GG and Krolia sat in the emergency waiting room; waiting to hear the update on Keiths condition. When the fire department and MEs arrived they were skeptical that anyone could've survived given the damage of the office building. But Keith, being quintessence fortified, had been found and rolled out quickly.

Shiro was watching over the investigation as Krolia took to watching over her child.

"Did he say anything to you?" Krolia asked for the fifth time.

"No, he didn't," GG replied, "i didn't even know he was being scarce with you till this morning. I was busy doing my own investigating."

"And?"

"I'll tell everyone when we're all together again," he said.

()

Hunk was in hysterics.

He'd never been given any more information. He'd talked to Keith just the day before. Keith had said everything was fine; said he was looking into some other paperwork for Farrah. He'd said nothing about BREAKING AND ENTERING to acquire said paperwork.

Hunk worked his own brand of magic, hacking into security and finding that everything had been wiped clean. He checked the office workers background and found nothing. He even hacked into the entire office buildings resource data.

nothing.

()

"He's in a coma," the doctor said to a livid and still mother. Krolia took a deep breath.

"Say that again?"

"He's been unconscious for more than three days, that means his chance of waking up are decreasing," the doctor said softly, "we are very sorry. Would you like to come in and see him?"

Krolia pushed past the doctor and stormed through the ICU doors.

"She'll find him based on smell," GG said to a hesitant doctor, "I want to know why we can see Keith, but you didn't let us see Mal-Lance."

"She is his mother through a DNA test," the doctor replied with the air of one repeating himself too many times, "family can go see them here or those with special permission."

"that doesn't comply with my understanding of your culture. I've seen many rules bend for the sake of the over all health of a person."

"But seeing all of you would not have been healthy," the doctor concluded, "have a good day."

He walked away as GG's teeth clenched.

()

Lance laughed as his father took his hand while they were walking down the hall of the hospital.

"I'm not really seven years old, dad."

"It just doesn't feel right to let you walk on your own," he said grinning back, "tell you what. When you're all better and Rand gives you a pass, we could live out in the mountains somewhere. I'll work up the money and buy the place while you're healing, so everything will be ready for when you're discharged."

"Yeah, i cleaned out everyones bank accounts and savings when i thought you all had died," Lance cringed, "i used it to protect the other families."

"That's all fine," Mr. McClain said, "i did odd jobs this last year and can afford a small apartment while i get a better and more stable job. I'll come visit on my days off, alright?"

Lance nodded and felt his gut churn slightly.

()

Keith felt like someone was sitting on a knife that was lodged into his skull. He could hear muffled voices...one of them was Krolia, but he couldn't open his eyes. His eyelids were too heavy; HE was too heavy. He couldn't move. Breathing was difficult. His voice wouldn't work...was there something in his mouth?

He needed to tell everyone what he'd found.

()

Time moved slowly for the paladins. Some might even say slugishly.

GG had informed them of the visitor that was allowed to go in and see Lance while they were barred from even the institution grounds. the young Galra had become good friends with the nurse and she had told him that Lance wasn't under quarantine at all. but the security still denied anyone entrance, except for the one visitor that seemed a little too good at hiding his face. Pidge had tried hacking into the institutions video feed but couldn't get through a rather nasty wall.

Hunk, after they found out that Keith was in a coma, but otherwise just fine, finally told everyone about the note he'd been left.

This had caused more than a little upset amongst them. With hunk apologizing and wondering why he'd not been more up front, and everyone else wondering why they were being targeted to such an extent. Why had there been no follow up unless this was some form of attack on them as a whole. There were still a substantial group out there that saw Iverson as a martyr and Voltron as warmongering evil. There was nothing they could do, no amount of tv time, or public speeches that would change their minds.

It was hard enough to try and find a place on Earth where they belonged again. Hunk and Pidge tried to band together and when Matt came back home, he joined them in their research lab. Shiro was still looking into the explosion of the state office building and Allura was doing her best to orchestrate relations between earth and the other planets in the Voltron coalition.

Krolia, Kolivan, and Farrah spent most of their time at the hospital waiting for Keith to wake up. GG would visit as well, but he found the smell of hospitals to be sickening. He spent most of his days trying to catch a glimpse of his soltaz's visitor. After a few months of hanging around the institutions entrance, the police were called and Shiro had to go bail him out.

"He keeps his collar up," GG said to Shiro as they drove back to the garrison, "and a hat pulled low. i sent pictures to Pidge and Hunk, but they don't know how to unmask the guy either."

"Lance was always fond of saying that things would work out," Shiro said, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, "let's hope that saying applies here as well."

()

"You've made a lot of progress," Rand said putting down his note pad, "You'll be out of here before we know it!"

"Yeah," Lance shrugged, "it helps when you know you're not alone, you know?"

Rand nodded sadly, "I know i've said this a lot, but i am sorry about your friends. but I'm sure they wouldn't want you to be depressed about it. Live the rest of your life as you see fit. Go and do what you want. You all have already saved the world, now is your turn to rest."

"Mm," Lance smiled while his gut boiled with anger.

()

Keiths eye snapped open and he convulsed as the tube down his throat obstructed him from breathing. Doctors rushed in to help take the tube out while some nurses ushered Krolia and Kolivan out of the room. Farrah had left earlier during the day, not telling anyone where he was going.

"Just until he's stable," the nurse said kindly, "then you can go back in. My suggestion is you go get something to eat, take a shower, get a change of clothes, by the time you get back he should ready for visitors."

()

One last physical.

Or that was what everyone was saying, but Lance knew better. Sure the medical staff made frequent stops by his room at the institution, but a full on examination still had to be done at the hospital. His father often went with him and stayed with him whenever he left the institution and this time was no different.

"Sorry," one nurse said, a little breathless and in a rush, "but the elevators are out. The stairs are right over there."

Mr. McClain scowled in the direction she pointed where there was already quite a bit of traffic coming in and out of the stairwell door.

"They say the elevators should be fixed this evening," she continued, "we're really sorry."

"No, no, its alright," Mr. McClain said smiling, "thank you for the warning."

The father/son pair headed toward the stairs and the second floor. When they reached that floor they had to walk to the other end of the building to reach the stair case that would lead them to the third floor and the pediatric department.

()

Keith blinked trying to get his world to stop spinning for a moment so he could focus. He couldn't really remember how he'd gotten there, but he knew it was something important. His head throbbed still and he wondered where everyone was. Moving his head slowly he stared out the window by his door. Watching the nurses and staff move back and forth was nauseating, but just as he was about to turn his head back to stare at the ceiling some more, he caught the sight of white hair.

With great effort Keith moved his legs off the bed and tried to stand. The wires and monotors were in his way and he removed them sloppily as he staggered to the door. The needle that had been in his wrist had been torn out and was now bleeding down his hand. Ignoring that he opened the door only to run right into three nurses that had answered the warning his monitor had sent out when he'd shoved it away.

"Please, sir, you need to lie back down."

"But-" Keith pushed forward trying to look past them and down the hall. There he was.

a small child with white and brown hair walking side by side with a tall man Keith had never seen before.

"Lance!"

"Sir, please," they said pushing him back, "you are not well enough to-"

Keith errupted. He was done with all the sneaking around and everyones hidden agendas. His anger fulled his adrenaline and he shoved every nurse aside that got in his way.

"LANCE!"

()

Lance froze and turned slowly.

Keith stormed down the hall, his hair sheered short and covered with bandages and gauze. He limped, and one arm was in a sling, but that didn't stop him from using it as a battering ram.

"...no way..."

Panting with from the effort, Keith fell to the floor to be eye level with Lance, "the hell you just walk by and not say hello!"

Lance simply gaped, speechless.

"Lance?" Mr. McClain bent down to put an arm around him, "are you alright?"

"Do you know how much trouble everyone has gone through to see you?" Keith continued, ignoring the other person, "Farrahs been up a wall trying to adopt you so that he can come see you. GG's been trying to make friends with people who might be able to get in and see you. Pidge and hunk have tried to hack the security feed. Shiro and Allura and Sam have been- oh ...ummm...i didn't...hey..."

Lance was crying. Great heaving sobs. Keith blinked a little sweat from his eyes as he tried to figure out what it was that he said.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," doctors and nurses convened again to try and drag him back to his room. Keith found he'd used up all his energy and couldn't really fight them off. But as they tried to pick him up off the floor, Lance shot forward and hugged him.

Keith had been part of many group hugs with Lance before, but he'd never actually gotten a hug from him. Lance was still crying as he latched onto Keiths neck, his little arms shaking with the effort. He knew they had gotten closer, but he wasn't sure just how close.

"Lance," the man reached out and Keith glared at him, smacking his hand away.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lance's father," the man said scowling, "his REAL father."

Lance's arms tightened and Keith had to take a moment to digest this information.

"Friends close...huh?" Keth muttered.

Lance sniffed and nodded. He didn't let go, but he was calming down.

"We need to go, Lance," Mr. McClain sighed. It was a resignation sigh, as if he'd been dealt a poor hand in poker.

"They told me you all had died," Lance muttered so only Keith could hear, "the invisible man is still out there. I'll take care of him...don't you dare lose to his minions."

Keith opened his mouth to respond but Lance let go and grabbed his fathers hand.

"Let's go papa," he said smiling as if none of that had actually happened, "we'll be late, and we wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

"No, no we wouldn't," Mr. McClian said turning his back on Keith.

()

Krolia scowled down at her child.

She could blame herself, and she could blame his father. The fact that both of his parents were fighters and more apt to do whatever they felt like, meant that Keith had a double dose of stubborn.

"If you wanted to get up," she said slowly, "then you should at least do it in such a way that does not injure yourself further."

He did have the mind to be properly chagrined. When he'd gotten back to his room he realized he'd re-broken his arm, torn the burned skin, and aggravated the stitches. And that wasn't accounting the damage ripping the needles and tape from his arm had done.

"At least they're not telling you i'd died," Keith muttered. Kolivan cleared his throat.

"Farrah should be back tomorrow. we can tell him why his adoption claim was denied."

"His real father just appears out of the blue," Krolia said tilting her head in thought, "and after everyone else was killed."

"It smells bad no matter how you look at it," Keith agreed, "the problem is, how deep is he in on everything?"

()

Pidge walked up to a west coast apartment building. It was damaged by salt and winds and hadn't been painted for some time. Making her way up the stairs to number 248, she wondered if she should've had someone else come along with her. Pidge knew what she was doing wasn't smart. In fact it was a lance-level of stupid, but she couldn't see any way around it.

"Hello?" She called as she knocked on the door.

Nothing.

"I know what the Eagles say at-"

The door flew open and she was pulled inside before she could finish. The door slammed and she was pushed against the back side of the door with a gun in her face.

"And what do they say?" a mans voice asked. It was husky and dry. the inside the the apartment was dark and she couldn't make out his face.

"They say 'tomorrow' and mean 'yesterday'," Pidge said firmly. Her gut was twisting with fear, but Lance had told her all their code calls. They had seemed silly at first, but when she'd seen them at work, she understood why there had been so many.

The man relaxed his grip and lowered the gun, he didn't put it away, he just lowered it.

"Che, Greenie, i thought you knew better than to shout out code phrases out in the open like that," he grumbled, "come in, come in."

She followed his large shape down a small hall and then turned into a tiny kitchen. Light came in through the ocean side window above the sink and Pidge caught the first sight of Yellow12.

He was about the same size as Shiro, but with Farrahs bulk. Looking at him one would NEVER guess that he was a computer wiz. His beard came down to his collar bone and was well trimmed and clean. He kept his place clean as well, but it was cluttered and full of junk.

"I offer you a drink, but i only have beer..."

"Not thirsty," Pidge said taking a seat on a stool by the counter, "I just though i should track you guys down since you all disappeared on me."

"Well," he grinned, taking the one seat at the table, "congrats. Shalott wasn't fooling when he said you were good."

Pidge didn't answer and just waited for the mans explanation.

"After everything went down Tainted though it would be a good idea to solidify our hold on the political bank accounts. No biggie. It would help set everything up in case they dipped into the funds we sent to that Holt guy. Aaaand compensate us for any thing we could think of, but that's beside the point. We waited for her move, but it never happened. We messaged her and tried to get a hold of her, but she never answered us. We found out that she'd died a lot like Lagoon had."

Pidge scowled, "anyone else targeted?"

"Hell if i know," he scoffed, "the moment we found out Taint'd gone the way of dust we went underground. He silenced our presence and we're not coming out till we know the coast is clear."

"Did one of you send a message to HappyHelper a while ago saying that one of us was in danger?"

Yellow shrugged, "Wasn't me. don't know about the others."

Pidge sighed and sat back. she mulled over everything and was still coming up with a whole lot of nothing.

"Is Shalott still in the institution?"

"Yeah," pidge said absently, "can't seem to get in..."

"You can't get in?"

"No..." Pidge said still thinking about what everything meant as a whole.

"Greenie," Yellow said leaning forward and snapping his fingers in her face, "focus. YOU can't get into a facility that garrison cadets could hack into last year with no problems. That is a problem."

Pidge shook her head, "that's not important right now. We need to figure out why you guys are being targeted. If we can figure that out, then we can find that invisible man."

Yellow laughed and Pidge scowled.

"Greenie, Greenie, Greenie," he laughed, "you think Shalott doesn't already know who it is?"

Pidges scowl deepened even further.

"You think Shalott couldn't break out of there on his own? He's there cause he wants to be there. The question isn't why are we being targeted by the invisible man, but why Shalott is hiding."

"Lance would try to contact us-"

"Why hasn't he?"

"Lance would find a way-"

"Why hasn't he?"

Pidge hissed, "this doesn't make any sense."

"Nope," Yellow shrugged, "but this was never my role in the group. Shalott did all the thinking, we did all the doing."

"Yeah, but Shalott aint here," Pidge sneered, upset that there was still no solution to their problem.

Yellow let Pidge stew for a moment becore cutting in again.

"Didn't Brown send you a file or whatever that thing was?"

Pidge had forgotten all about it! She wiped out her phone and scrolled back till she found the file Brown had sent her. She had waited until he'd woken up and then the doctors had refused to let her see him. She'd been working so hard to get to him that she'd forgotten WHY she was trying to get to him.

"...my phone isn't going to explode if i open this instead of Lance...?"

Yellow shrugged again, "knowing Brown, that is a possibility."

"Just great," Pidge muttered and opened the file anyway.


	28. Alternate Ending 8

Lance and his father waited till they were back in his room at the institution. Lance spun around, light as air as he took his seat on the bed. Mr. McClain sat on the chair mostly occupied by Rand. They were silent for a time, Lance reveling in the solid knowledge that everyone was ok. That he really wasn't going to be alone at the end of it all.

"I raised you better than this," Mr. McClain said finally.

"yeah you did," Lance agreed with a laugh.

"When did you find out?"

"The moment you showed yourself," Lance shrugged, "It made way too much sense."

"And you didn't call me out?"

"naw, I'm selfish. I wanted to see if I couldn't live with you first."

His father snorted with derision, "you would live with me after what I've done?"

"I didn't know I had any other options. Now I do. I may be technically legal, but since I'm like this, the state wont let me live on my own. I'd rather live with you, and know what to expect, then take my chances with the state."

"You want to push me aside for your friends and those monsters?"

"Hey," Lance spread his arms out, "they didn't murder their wife and kids."

"I thought you would be more angry about this."

"And I expected better acting from you."

"That was rude. I think I was perfectly believable."

"Enough to fool the nurses into doing whatever you want," Lance rolled his eyes, "and the doctors and whatever moron you pulled strings with."

"You have to be impressed," Mr. McClain replied with a sideways smile, one Lance knew was his own, "I had you and everyone going since before you were born. The poor Cuban farmer, trying to make ends meet, lots of kids to care for; it makes a perfect story, yes?"

"sure, sure," Lance sighed, "now what? What's your game now? I'm guessing I'm here because you couldn't hide for much longer without people figuring out that we're related. The early move to reunite with your child is a sob story the press are going to love. But what's your other angle?"

"You've not figured it out?"

"I thought we were going to be a happy family, shouldn't you just confirm my thoughts, you know, like a supportive father?"

"That's not how we work."

"True," Lance sighed, "I've been spoiled."

"Very."

"you know you're going to fail, right?"

"Really?" Mr. McClains smile broadened, "I've not come across a challenge yet. In fact, I'm pretty bored. You're friends are a little too simple, and you're internet friends are a little too flexible."

Lance shrugged, "perhaps."

()

"Why do you get to see him!?" Hunk and GG complained with a hint of a whine in their voice. Even Allura looked moody as she stared out the window. Coran and the others had yet to make it back, and they weren't answering their hails either.

"It was totally by chance," Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck. It felt way too weird having his neck exposed.

"I'm pissed that he actually thought we were dead," Shiro said, "Its kind of insulting."

Farrah nodded firmly, "I thought I taught him better."

"They did keep him separated from us. I wonder if they intercepted any notes he tried to get out to us."

The door burst open making the nurse outside scowl and start lecturing Pidge as she stood in the door way. Her face was placid and took her lecture before entering the room.

"I leave and stuff happens, life is so not fair."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to see if I could find some allies."

"and did you?"

Pidge thought for a moment, "we'll see. If everything works out, then yes, if not, then no."

She shrugged and they waited. When she didn't say anything else they jumped her. Picking her up and putting her next to keith.

"Both of you are now going to spill every detail."

"I said everything," Keith argued defensively, "what more can I tell you?!"

"Has he been brushing his teeth?" Hunk asked narrowing his eyes.

"this is Lance, Hunk, he's so vain, you really think he'll miss a day?"

"I just need to know he's ok!" Hunk cried, "I've been on pins and needles for MONTHS! And then you get blown up and I don't know what we're doing! Where is the bad guy here?!"

"We're dealing with someone who is used to being invisible," Pidge said, "one of the Despicables sent Lance a file of everyone in their group. A detailed file of each. And which ones have been targeted, and which ones have changed sides."

"I'm guessing the Blue guy changed sides?" Keith asked and Pidge nodded, "figures."

"the screen names Blue and Far have switched sides, Lagoon, Tainted and Pearl are dead. Yellow and Brown are in hiding, and they have both told me they will follow Lance once there's no threat to them."

"Lance said he'd take care of the Invisible man, and left us with the minions," Keith said.

"Insulting," Shiro and Farrah said together.

"Which," GG said, getting their attention, "means that its personal. Maltak never let anyone deal with what he saw as his problem."

"Unless it was cleaning up the aftermath, then he never touched it," Pidge added, "the thing is we're sitting ducks without knowing what these people are after. What's their end goal?"

"Oh! I know the answer to that question!"

The voice, tone, and inflection sounded just like Lances that they all started, looking around to see where he was. Next to the door was an older man with brown hair and eyes. The smile on his face was one Lance had inherited completely.

He walked in to the stunned room and took a seat next to Keiths bed. Krolia went for her weapon.

"Ah, ah, ah, we're in a hospital," the man said shaking his head, "its not nice to hurt or threaten people in hospitals."

"So what do you want?"

"I was going to answer your question! You want to know what the end goal is, right?" Mr. McClain smiled at them all, "after you were my sons good friends for so long- he also seems to view you in ridiculously high regard- I thought it was only fair that I let you in."

He reached into his coat pocket and placed a stack of pictures, face down on the bed. Reaching out he pulled up the top picture.

"Ah, the Tainted one," he turned the picture around to show everyone. The picture showed an old woman in her 80's with sharp green eyes and a headstrong grimace, "She's already dead."

He tore the picture and tossed it over his shoulder.

Reaching out he pulled another picture.

"Already dead."

And another.

"Ah," Mr. McClain smiled as he turned the photo around. It was blank, "the only one I couldn't find a picture of. This Brown fellow is a master of hiding. Truly respectable. As well as the Yellow one. Both of them have hidden themselves well. I guess I'll let them live if they stay hidden, but the moment they slip up, it just means they weren't good enough."

He shrugged.

"What is-"

"Shh, shhh, shhh," Mr. McClain hushed Hunks question, "let me explain. This next one…ah!"

He held up a picture of Keith, making the room tense.

"I really thought I'd already killed you," he said and laughed, "but you survived! Anyone who can survive that deserves to live, don't you think?"

He placed Keiths picture right side up on the bed, and drew another one.

"I may be harsh, but I'm not a monster," he said turning the picture to show Krolias picture, "the boy can have his mother."

He placed her picture on top of keiths. Drawing another one his grin widened.

"Now you," he turned a picture of Hunk, "You are something I can't quite figure out. Somehow you managed to undo everything I did. Its really your fault you know. My child was supposed to fail out of the garrison and come back home, hardened, resolved, but instead, he met you and softened. He trusted you after I told him to not trust anyone. This annoys me. But….again, I'm not a monster. My son would be devastated if I killed you…what to dooo…"

He closed his eyes and thought while he held everyone rapt attention.

"Oh, I guess I'll make a 'maybe' pile," he said placing Hunks picture in a different spot on the bed, "I can't seem to make my mind up. And you as well."

He said picking up Pidges photo, "can you believe, in that silly video you all sent home, he said you were the smartest? He said 'without pidge, we wouldn't be able to do anything~'. How embarrassing. They he fawns over your projects as if he didn't know how they could be used. Kind of disgusting, don't you think?"

He placed Pidges picture with Hunks, and drew Alluras.

"Yeah, same thing. Dear me, my child is one sloppy boy. He fawned all over you just as he fawned all over the little girls gadgets. So humiliating. But, I guess I was like that once too…I can't really blame you for that, now, can I?"

He placed Alluras photo on top of krolias. Drawing the next one he sighed.

"GG? Was it?" he asked and the young galra narrowed his eyes, "again, difficult to say. You really took care of my kid. I kind of owe you one. I do hate owing favors. So I'll put you in the 'maybe' pile as well. Don't become my problem, and I have no reason to hurt you. I think that's fair, right?"

Everyone glanced at Farrah, who hadn't moved the entire time. His eyes never left the man and he barely even blinked.

"Now, Farrah, is it?" Mr. McClain said with an almost bashful smile on his face as he tapped the galras picture on his chin, "you'll have to forgive my verdict here. But you see, that's my child. Having you around will only confuse him. So, you have to go."

He tore Farrahs photo and tossed it to the ground. Farrah didn't even flinch. GG watched and mimicked his father. If Farrah moved, he'd move.

"And that leaves…" he lifted the last photo and stood up with his arms open wide, "Mr. Shiro! I'm not even sorry to say, you've got to go as well. Just as Farrah needs to go for my childs peace of mind, you need to go for mine."

"Oh?" Shiro asked, "what did I do to you?"

"Oh, nothing directly," Mr. McClain said with a laugh, "but you see, no father enjoys it when their son looks at other men as their heros. Farrah would agree with me. Lance chose to become a pilot instead of following in my footsteps. That hurt. A fathers joy is passing on his craft to his son. Right?"

Farrah didn't answer for a moment, then he nodded, "true. A parents joy is watching their offspring follow in their footsteps."

"See? That-"

"It is also a parents greatest fear," Farrah continued, his natural baritone voice cutting the man off without effort, "A parent who doesn't stop his child from making their mistakes can not claim to love their child. The child may resent it, but that is why parents exist. To teach and guide. Even after the child has children of their own, there is never a time when they will not be your child. To push them to greater lengths, to watch them achieve what you could not, is the true joy of a parent."

"I agree!" Mr. McClain beamed. Everyone had been relaxed by Farrahs words, but the moment Lances dad spoke, they were on edge again.

"I agree with all my heart!" he said nodding, "When my son wanted to be a pilot, I thought, 'why not let him have fun? He'll see that his talent does not fit in that environment, and when he comes home, I will finish teaching him all he needs to know!' BUT, that didn't happen. Right when I was sure he was going to come home, he and all of you, just disappear. Don't get me wrong, I was worried. I'm getting old, and my hold on…specific organizations, are beginning to slip somewhat. I wanted my child to take over, and with his gifts, he could expand and take over even more territories."

"Territories?"

"Oh…."

Mr. McClain smiled boyishly, "yup. You are looking at THE Cartel and every gang south of the Mason-Dixon. I thought Lance could expand further north, but, alas, he allowed himself to be softened. He became weak and even put himself beneath all of you."

The smile was gone as he looked around the room, and his anger increased as it fell on Shiro.

"Very interesting," Allura said, stepping in, "thank you for expressing your feelings at this time. However, as you have said before: hospitals are no place for threats. Since you were the first to break your own rule, then we have every right to take your head now."

In less time then it takes to blink everyone had their weapon out; blade and bayard pointed directly at Lances father.

"Right, right," he sighed and laughed, as if they were holding nurf guns instead, "I admit I let my emotions get the best of me there. My deepest apologies. But truly. Leave my child and me alone, and I have no motive to hunt you down…except you two. And that's strictly for peace of minds sake."

He left the room the same why he had entered.


	29. Alternate Ending 9

"You sure this is going to work?"

"Kolivan is coming with me, right? It should be fine."

"Yeah, but the creep hasn't made a move for almost a month. That alone means something is up," Keith scowled. He'd been discharged just the week before and now they were all hiding in "Team Punks" lab.

"Yeah, but we're just going to follow this chicks lead?"

()

Lance licked his lips nervously as he focused on the palm of his hands. Heat filled his cupped hands and soon a glowing white liquid appeared only to evaporate seconds later. He could feel the quintessence in the air and took a deep breath. Focusing again, he drew that dissipated energy back into his body.

Slowly, he began to realize that the ever present feeling of pain- the pins and needles- that he'd been experiencing was diminishing every day. He felt…normal. He could feel and touch things for the first time since he'd been Haggars prisoner. Nervously, he'd even tried to go to sleep on his own.

Of course he would only sleep for an hour or two, but it was REAL! It was real sleep! On his own without a drug! It had been enough to make him cry with joy and shout like a madman. He now enjoyed sleep the way a foodie enjoys delicacies!

He then started to play with an idea that came to him a while ago, but he'd not had the courage to try it out.

Haggar had, like Krolia had said, used him like a refining process. The way she'd simply extracted all the quintessence in him at once made him ill. It had been quick, yet painful, and he couldn't remember it very well.

But Roshak.

He had drawn the quintessence from his body slowly and Lance still remembered that feeling. That spark and pull. The eb and flow.

If he could control it now, then perhaps…

There was a knock on his door and his quickly shoved his hands under his legs out of reflex.

"Yeah?"

The door opened and a woman entered. Her skin was dark, so black it was almost purple. Her eyes were just as dark as she met his and nodded toward him. Her hair was shorn short, but she wore a poka-dot headband and her dress was simple and professional.

She held the door wide open for a moment and then shut it. She walked over to the chair and sat, pulling a book out of her bag and began to read. From what Lance could make out, it was Mystery of some kind.

"Soooo…" Lance gave a quirky smile, then jumped as someone blew on his ear. A giggle came out of empty air as Pidge appeared.

"You're face!"

"You!"

Kolivan appeared behind her and nodded to Lance, whose jaw could've hit the floor.

"How-"

"It took For-Ever! But we finally got the cloaking integrated into our suits," Pidge said taking a seat next to her friend, "and Molly here decided to help."

The woman glanced up, flashed a smiled, and went back to her book.

"Uh, huh," Lance said looking around, "Something happened…"

"Well, yeah, Hunk is Lance-deprived and he's crying himself to sleep every night."

"No he's not."

"You're right, he's not, but he is sad."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault," Pidge shrugged, "Not much you can do when you're knee high to a gnat."

"That hurts, Pidge, especially coming from you."

She chuckled and he grinned, "Now tell me what really happened."

Pidge explain everything that had happened in the hospital room, "we would've reacted a bit better, but we didn't know how you would feel about it…you know. He is still your dad and all, so we hesitated and didn't do anything."

Lance covered his face with his hands and didn't move, resting his elbows on his knees. Pidge looked up at Kolivan who shrugged. It was a long moment before Lance looked up and faced them.

"All of you need to leave Earth."

"…what?"

Lance took a deep breath, "you guys were left the lions, right? All of you need to leave."

"You better explain yourself very fast, Lance, before I hit you."

Lance grinned, "Pidge, think of Haggar and Zarkon, and just how crazy they were. They were insane, right? Now take that level of insanity and remove their goal and drive. My dad will always do what he wants. He has no goal, no motive, I don't care what he told you, its all a lie. He has no emotion and no conscience. If he decides he wants to get drunk for a week straight, he'll do it. If he decides to practice sobriety for three months, he'll do it. If he wants to kill three random people, he'll do it. It doesn't matter what he's told you, everything is up to a whim. Everything is subject to change. Everyone in the 'live' pile could easily be switched to the 'death' pile in a matter of seconds and a change in preference."

Pidge let this digest and felt her mouth go completely dry.

"Truly terrifying," Kolivan replied, "I knew you humans were formidable, but I have yet to have met with a foundationless opponent. Is this common?"

"There are mental illnesses that result in cases like my dad," Lance sighed, "but for the most part they are recognized and they receive the proper help. In my dad's case, it was completely ignored….if not nurtured and encouraged."

"why…why didn't you pick up on it before?" Pidge asked. She didn't blame him, but she was curious as to why the son couldn't pick up on the fathers true nature.

"I really thought he was just a simple farmer," Lance shrugged, "when I told you all about the trouble he'd gotten himself in, I really still thought he was innocent. I also thought he was dead. So I didn't…focus, on the facts. I'd found my target. I'd found Iverson. And I had gotten my revenge. There wasn't any need for me to dig deeper…even though I knew I probably should have. I just wanted to leave and travel around with GG. When Sam called us and told us that Iverson was now a martyr…my instinct told me it was someone close. Maybe even my dad, but I ignored it and dug into the information still thinking he was dead. Then stuff happened and I was out of commission…and that gave my dad enough time to prepare for whatever he wanted. He's done favors for so many people, they owe him and he pulled them. He's doing this for kicks. That's all. He's not upset about me hero worshiping shiro, he's looking forward to the challenge of taking him down. He said what he though would make sense to you all. To get you all to react. He's playing you. Which is only one reason why you all need to leave."

"Only one, huh," Kolivan scowled, "and the second?"

Lance gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry, but this is another very selfish reason."

"Oh, we don't expect anything else from you," pidge said grinning, "spill."

Lance stared at his hands for a while before continuing, "you guys should probably go after Roshak. I know I didn't kill him. I was kind of in a mad rage, so I don't remember everything, but I do know he escaped before I could rip his face off. I won't lie, Pidge, not now….he scares me. Between him and my dad I just feel sick all the time…."

Pidge reached over and hugged him.

"…I broke, Pidge…" Lances voice choked as his hands clenched into fists, "I broke…I can't do that again…i can't be like that again…I can…I can deal with dad, but Roshak…I can't…."

She held him tighter and rested her chin on the top of his head.

"fine, fine," Pidge sighed, not letting go, "I'll talk to the others about it. But don't expect them to leave without saying a few things first."

It was a longs while before Lance had calmed down enough to continue the conversation. He felt ashamed to have shown that side of him to Kolivan. But the galra stood, no judgement on his face.

"So we are to leave?" he asked, "to go after Roshak, how are you going to finish here? Did you not say the man was unstable? What if he kills you?"

Lance actually laughed, "He wont. Not yet, anyway. The press is just starting to get wind of the grand reunion of the long lost McClain family. With all that attention, his hands are tied where I'm concerned. The only way I could see him killing me with all those eyes on us is if he frames one of you for it, which is another reason why you all should leave."

"What happens when we get back?" Pidge asked, "this can't last forever."

"When you guys get back," Lance said, "I promise, If I can't take care of my own mess before you guys get back, I'll need you guys to break me out and put me on a different planet. I refuse to stay on this one if I can't get that stain out."

It wasn't the first time she'd felt her gut pinch and twist. She didn't know how to relate. Hearing someone else talk about their own family like they weren't even human…or a life form…it just didn't seem right. Yet she didn't know what to say about it. She didn't feel she had the right to say anything about it.

"I don't like you staying here by yourself," Kolivan said and Lance scowled, "I shall remain behind."

"When did we get all chummy?" Lance asked, "Did I miss something?"

The galra sighed, "it is simply unwise to send out ALL of ones back up. I believe the word you paladins like to use is 'stupid'."

Pidge snorted and laughed.

"Touche'," Lance sighed, "fine."

There was a tapping sound on the other end of the room and they looked over to see the woman tapping her finger against the book cover, looking at Kolivan as if to say, "excuse me?"

Lance chuckled, "Thanks, Brown, but you guys have stayed alive because you didn't stick your neck out. I'd like to keep it that way if I can."

"You know her?" Pidge asked a little surprised. It had taken her luck and liuck alone to find this woman, and had been slightly suprissed to find it wasn't a man.

"Yeah, Brown and I go back further than I thought," Lance grinned, "she was friends with Veronica and would sleep over some times. It took me until I was looking for Iverson last time I was here to realize that Brown was her!"

"that means, you dad can find her too!" Pidge stressed, suddenly panicking.

"Give me some credit," Lance muttered, insulted, "there are things I can do that my dad can't, you know."

"He said he was going to finish your education, lance," Pidge said, "what-"

"I know when I'm being lied to no matter what language is being spoken," Lance said, cutting her off, "Dad can tell someone is lying by there tone and body language, that's how its normally done. He also has a pretty good instinct about it. But My buddie, here, is mute. She has no tone, and uses her hands and body to communicate on a normal and conscious basis. In other words, she's the only one who is well equipped to lie point blank to my dad."

Molly gave a smug smirk, her nose slightly in the air. Lance mimicked her, looking over at Pidge and Kolivan.

"Ok, ok, that actually explains a lot," Pidge said. Molly had simply walked in and handed over her credentials. Even before she had sought them out she had taken over a few of Rands job at the institution to free him up some. So when he…unexpectedly, came down with a really bad cold that just so happened to turn into bronchitis and maybe pneumonia, she was ready to take all his shifts. There was no suspicion, no sudden developments, nothing out of the ordinary. It was perfectly blended.

"Still, that doesn't mean she should be sloppy," Lance said turning back to her, "dad knows you're here and know who you are. It wont take him long to put two and two together."

Molly shrugged and singed, "bring it."


	30. Alternate Ending 10

Lance had to hand it to them. He'd been cooped up and the others had put together an impressive amount of information and plans. Most of which were half formed, but they were detailed and made his job so much easier. Of course he still had to talk to Molly like he would Rand, so as to not blow her cover, but knowing her made that part easier. And he really did talk to her. Silence was always the best way to get someone else to talk, Lance knew this, but he'd also known Molly Keeding, or Brown55, as friend he could talk to without fear of a "reaction". A "reaction" that Hunk and the others would give upon hearing some of the thoughts that would go through his mind.

She continued to shepherd information between the two groups and after a week of preparation, he got the message that they had left. Molly had come in and given him a message from everyone telling him that he'd better be there when they got back.

"Thanks, Molly," Lance said handing the letter back to her. He couldn't keep anything with him in case someone searched his room, "Bring this one every time you come, I wanna read it again."

She nodded and pulled out her notebook. He knew she took notes on their conversation, but she also doodled as well. She also handed him a file that the paladins had put together of all their research. He'd look it over every time and add his own notes and thoughts. Organizing his own plans to take down his own father.

"I'm glad they managed to stay safe," Lance said, "I wonder what dad's really up to. I mean, you say he's talked to you and everything. You tell him what I tell you?"

She held up her hand with her fingers about an inch apart.

"Good, that way he'll think you're an asset," Lance muttered making a note, "Keep telling him stuff about what I say. Make it as close to the truth as possible. The last thing we need to do is make him suspicious."

Molly nodded.

Lance worked for about fifteen minutes before handing the file back to Molly, who put it back into her bag. She was turning to a new page in her note book when the door opened and Mr. McClain stepped inside.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," he said in his usual friendly manner, "Dr. Keeding, I would like to talk to Lance really fast, is that alright?"

Molly smiled kindly and nodded, holding up five fingers to indicate how many minutes he had.

smiled back and nodded. When Molly shut the door, Lance stood from his place on the bed. He wasn't very tall, but standing gave him more confidence than sitting.

Did he hear anything through the door?

"I've been able to turn down the local news and broadcast networks, but a few national networks are being difficult. They demand an interview with you and insist on at least getting a picture to put in the paper."

"I see," Lance shrugged, "your 'I want my son to myself until he's better' story isn't working very well?"

"Its worked just fine, I can still get rid of them easily, but I wanted to see if you would follow along if I let them in."

Lance shrugged, "I don't have a reason not to."

"You will follow my script?"

"of course," Lance grinned, "unless you see an angle with which I can get away with not doing so."

Smack!

Lances eyes widened as he brought his hand up to his face. His cheek was warm where his father had hit it. Mr. McClain may have been a mental case, but he had never hit his children to Lances memory. His punishments were more mentally taxing than physically.

"I have little patience for backtalk today," he seethed, his good demeanor gone, "find yourself lucky that I still consider you my blood."

"…yes, Sir…"

Taking a moment to put the smile back on his face, he rubbed his hand. Scrutinizing his son, and please that the child was subservient, he left the room.

Molly came back in and frowned. Lance was still holding his face, but both cheeks were red as he held back tears.

Looking around, Molly walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down to be face to face.

"Mm Fine," he said, "thanks for not interfering, Kolivan."

"humph," came a reply form the far corner. There wasn't anything there and there had been no indication that he was there either. But Lance knew his friends and knew they'd send in Kolivan eventually to stay and with him. The Galra had actually been there for the last two days.

"Dad is sore that his main targets are gone," Lance grinned, "I've actually never seen him actually agitated. This is a good thing."

"I can call Yellow, if you like," Molly signed. Lance thought about it and shook his head.

"Later, have him move around and to not even play mindsweeper if he can help it. He needs to be around when we finally make a move, so he at least need to be in the same state next week. Without the paladins to play with, that means we need to be extra careful about not attracting his attention."

She nodded, tapped her notebook on the top of his head and took her seat on her chair once again. She was ready to uphold her act and Lance sat back down to play along.

()

Bram Willson watched the news and the footage of the five lions flying out of the atmosphere. It was still really cool to watch. He turned form the tv as a commercial came on and stared longingly at his computer. He hadn't been on it for almost a week and it was torture.

Still, he trusted that Shalott knew what he was doing.

()

"did you know that the paladins were going to leave?" the interviews asked, "have you talked with them?"

"I've been trying to recooperate," Lance replied smiling his best smile, "they keep in touch, but I've found that I feel better when surrounded by family."

"I hear your case is stressful, but curable?"

"I'm told it will take a while longer than first thought," Lance sighed, "like I said, I feel much better already. They just want to make sure I'm not going to relapse. I think half their worry is my size."

Ha laughed, putting the interviewer at ease. It was easy to manipulate the one asking the questions if you know what to say. By eluding to his size, he now steered the questions and the interests to his physical state instead of his mental one.

"Yes, how did this happen exactly?" she asked, "we thought you had grown bigger and now your, sorry for saying, but even smaller than before."

Lance laughed again, "yeah, space is taxing, to say the least. I was just in a situation where my body reacted in defense. At least, that's what Krolia says. She thinks that when my body is in danger it will react to preserve itself by becoming smaller and less noticeable. And I kind of have to agree with her. This is the second time this has happened and both times I was in trouble."

"There's a rumor going around that says you killed Iverson, your instructor, to avenge your family, is that true?"

Lance allowed his smile to melt from his face as he sighed, "I can't say that I pulled the trigger, but I did help Maryne gather the information. I didn't think he would kill himself, but I can't say I'm sorry about it either."

"Even though you have your father back?"

"Even then," Lance said smiling again, but sadly, "we were a large family and a close one. They did everything to support me when I said I wanted to go to the garrison. Even though, everyone there will tell you, I wasn't the smartest or the most talented. But I loved it, and that was what they were supporting. My dad and I miss them terribly and knowing that the one responsible has paid for the crime, well, it helps, you know?"

"I'm sure it does," the interviewer said sympathetically, "and you are still friends with the family?"

"I think 'friends' is a strong term," Lance said apologetically, "I don't blame them for wanting to keep their distance, but I would like to express my sorrow for their pain. I really do understand."

"Of course, of course…"

The interview continued and Lance answered the questions with skill and the proper body language. His father was standing behind the camera man, making sure nothing was said that shouldn't be.

Lance knew Kolivan stood invisible as far away from everyone as he could get. There had been a few close calls as they had set up, and there would be a few more as they took down all their equipment, but he trusted Kolivan knew what to do.

()

"Sooooo…" hunk huffed as they gathered around together. They were on the planet Roshak had turned into a base. They had showed Allura where they had found Lance and how the base had worked. They had remembered to bring gas masks and hazmat suits. They also brought air fresheners.

"Hunk, Pidge, you both get into the base and see if there was a destination input for the ship that got away. Keith, Allura and I will look into everything else. We'll go through the base and see if we can't find any clues or anything useful we can take back home with us."

"Roger that."


	31. Alternate Ending 11

Lance paced his room.

"You are going to piss me off if you don't stop," said the empty corner. Kolivan had not been allowed to follow Molly due to the escort that had seen her out. It had been the first time she had been given an escort, and Lance had told her to be careful. Anything different was to be looked at with suspicion. His father hadn't made a move for weeks. He hadn't even come visit him since the interview.

This was worrisome.

Especially since Molly also hadn't come back. A different nurse came every other day to let him out to take a shower, but other than that, no one talked to him. He was nearly completely isolated.

"I need to know what's gong on," Lance said, still pacing, "I've lost all contact with the outside. This is not good. I don't know if its because they're being cautious, or because my dad took them out. I need to know just how much my dad knows. I need to know what. His. End. Game. Is! What is it he wants?! Once he gets what he wants, or alternatively, once he get's bored, he'll find something else to do and leave us all the hell alone!"

"You're said all this about 14 times already," Kolivan said, his voice sounding more and more perturbed, "now, stop pacing or else I'll sit on you."

Lance made a face in Kolivans general direction. That was when the door opened and Mr. McClain and the doctor stepped through.

"You are released today!" said beaming, like a true father would.

()

"I have a few coordinates that we might find traces of him at," Pidge said. It had been months and they still had not left Roshaks planet. They had left to score a crystal that would give them enough power to at least search the computers. When they had done that, Pidge had down loaded and the data, and then demanded everyone leave her alone while she organized it all. Occasionally she'd let Hunk and Farrah help, but Allura, Shiro, GG, and Keith were considered 'bothersome' and 'irritating'.

The four of them chose to clean up. They needed to search the base for anything useful, so they might as well make sure it was more sanitary to enter than the first time they had come.

When Pidge finally left her hole, she'd slept and rested for a week. Now they all sat around a camp fire and discussed her findings.

"We all know he likes to move around," Allura said scowling, "he's prideful, but smart."

"Yeah, but that pride got him jacked," Hunk said nodding, "Lance snuck in there and get a little bit of pay back."

"We know he's injured," Keith cut in, "We found a missing leg and a fair bit of blood in the hanger where the missing ship is. He'll go somewhere where he can find a new leg."

"then I know just the place," Pidge nodded and yawned again.

"We'll leave first thing," Shiro said, "everyone get to sleep."

()

When they found Roshak, he was already dead. His ship was found floating between the planet and the destination Pidge had guessed he'd go in.

"Blood loss," Shiro diagnosed, "slow, and by the looks of it, painful."

"Good," the others said in unison.

"Well, Lance has nothing to worry about now," Ketih said, "We can go back and make sure he's not doing anything stupid."

"Oh," Farrah sighed, "I'm more than sure he's doing something stupid."

()

"Nice place," Lance said as he entered the apartment. Two bedrooms, one bathroom with two doors leading into the master bedroom and the small hall way, and kitchen that opened into the small living space.

"All for you," his father said.

"I take it the big bedroom is going to be mine?"

"Very perceptive."

"Not very original."

"let's get settled first."

"Right right," lance sighed and moved into the mater bedroom. Even though he knew it was going to happen, he winced as the door snapped shut and locked.

"Goodie…" Lance muttered as he walked over to the window. Which his father had already glued shut, "double goodie…"

He noticed birds taking flight suddenly and waved at the empty space between two buildings. The middle of the city was a perfect place to hide. But Kolivan was no ordinary hunter. Following the McClain sent was easy enough.

The noise of the city would also mask anything that might happen inside, and city folk tended to mind their own business to a fault. Lance knew his father was good, but he found he had to admire the guy even more.

He was officially out of reach.

()

Voltron ran into Coran on their way back home. They had found a perfect planet and Coran was on his way to go get Kolivan and anyone else who wanted to come. They would not force anyone to settle with them if they had no wish to.

Voltron filled Coran in on what was going on. Coran listened in silence and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"We can make it back quickly enough," he said, "just let me tweek the engines a little."

()

"Out of one room and into another," Lance sang as he picked at the sealant used to make the window inaccessible. At least he could see through this one. The ones at the institution were opaque, these were clear and offered a great view into other peoples lives.

People watching was a great pass time.

And after almost a month, Lance had his neighbors down to a stop watch. But the sight he enjoyed the most was the image of birds that would land on top of nothing.

()

"I thought you said you could get us home faster!"

"This IS faster! Do you not realize how out of the way Earth really is?!"

"We got there just fine last time!"

"We had gravity on our side then!" Coran was just as tense as everyone else, "We used multiple star systems and giant bodies to sling shot off of!"

"It there-"

"NO! There isn't on this side!"

"Okok…no need to shout…"

()

Lance stuck his tongue out at the ally way and Kolivans hand appeared to flash him his middle finger. He laughed. It was the small things that really counted, right?

"Lance, come here," his father said, opening the door. Lance made a brief sign that everything was fine as he left the window and made his way to the door. Part way there he stopped.

His dad reeked of alcohol.

"Here, Lance."

Lance moved carefully forward and stopped just outside arms reach of his dad. He also tried to be as cute as possible, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

"Yes papa?"

"See Ryan?" said, talking to a person just outside Lances field of vision, "so disobedient! Whatever shall I do?!"

The door opened more to reveal a man twice the size of Mr. McClain. Lance swallowed hard.

"Would you like help with the discipline?" Ryan, twice as drunk as Lances father, asked, his words slurring terribly.

Lance dodged, but the big man was deceptively fast and, once he grabbed Lances shirt, stumbled and hit his head on the bar of the bed.

Lance wiggled in order to escape his shirt, but his father had him by the hair.

"I thought I told you to get a hair cut," he slurred. The big guy sat up and looked absolutely livid.

()

When Lance next opened his eyes everything was blurry and his head hurt, so he closed them again.

()

When he opened them again, he noticed Kolivan sitting next to him and could hear the heart monitor next to him.

"Close call," Kolivean said and then went back to his book. Lance felt the side of his mouth twitch upward before he went back to sleep.

()

"WE'RE BACK!"

"CALL LANCE!"

"He doesn't have a number, remember?"

"But-"

"THERE HE IS!"

Lance stood on the garrison plat form as the large Altean ship landed. He grinned and waved and looked to be about 13 years old.

They pounced and hug him when they left the ship and Lance accepted it all.

"How did you get out?"

"I was released," Lance shrugged, "All better."

"Well…not all better, you're still a shrimp," Keith grinned down at lance.

"Don't get used to it," Lance grinned back, "I hit my growth spurt at 14."

"What happened to your dad?" Hunk asked and then wished he hadn't. Lance shifted uncomfortably.

"He's dead," Lance said and then shrugged as if to shake off the fact, "there was no way around it. He got the drop on everyone, was able to elude every trap I'd set, and I had no choice."

"Oh, Lance, we're so sorry."

"Why?" Lance laughed, "I've got you guys and since you're back I assume Roshak is gone for good?"

"Yeah, wait till you hear this."

Farrah picked him up, "first, home and rest. Then we can tell stories over a good meal. You look as if you haven't eaten since we left."

"I have," Lance was offended, "Ask Kolivan when you see him! I ate a ton!"

"You ate off his plate, didn't you," Pidge asked.

"Of course I did. He eats too slow."

()

What happened?"

It was a simple question, but one that only Farrah and GG could ask and expect an answer. Lance sat at the end of a bed GG was dozing in and Farrah was sitting after taking a shower.

"Nothing I didn't think might happen," Lance evaded, "I've killed people before…Farrah….i have. I knew, the moment I knew he was alive that it would most likely end this way, but I didn't think how it would end…"

Farrah stayed quiet.

"I stole his quintessence, Farrah…" Lance whispered and in his cupped hands let a little quintessence pool, "I stole it by digging my nails into his arm and ripping it all out. Same with one other person too. I killed them both and it was easier than pulling a trigger. And…Farrah, it felt good. I'm terrified by that the most. I know it was just self defense, they were beating me, but…I could almost taste the quintessence. I can control it better and I can manipulate it and because of that, I can even sleep now. I'm up to four hours of real, non-drugged sleep."

"Good," Farrah nodded, "Sleep is good."

"Farrah…"

"Yes?"

"…"

Lance bit his lip, "Dad I'm scared. I'm so scared. What if its addicting? What if I do it to someone else on accident? What if I'm the monster everyone should be scared of? WHAT EVEN AM I?!"

Farrah waited for Lance to calm down, then stood.

"Stand up," he ordered, his voice commanding and sharp. Confused, Lance stood.

"Stand up straight," Farrah ordered, "I didn't raise no slouch!"

Instinctivly Lance came to attention. Farrah bent low to be face to face with the boy.

"You are my child, you may not be human any more, but I will not let my child doubt his place in the universe. You may also be the only one of your kind, but that doesn't mean you give into fear. Fear is toxic and the root of all wars and evil. I will tolerate none of it."

"But,….dad…"

"Yes?"

"…dad…"

"Yes?"

Lance sobbed, "…papaaaaa…."

"Yes?"

Lance moved in for a hug and Farrah picked him back up and sat with him on GGs bed. GG was watching with his hands laced behind his head.

"So not fair," GG said after a while.

"What do you mean?" Farrah asked.

"You would've never coddled me when I was little!"

"I'm the baby, deal with it," Lance said and stuck out his tongue.

That's when the door flew open and Pidge and Hunk stopped short.

"Sorry," Pidge said, "we didn't know you guys were having a moment…"

"but we wanted to catch up!" Hunk said, "so- why are you crying?"

"I'm not!" Lance turned his face into Farrahs chest and rubbed his face on his fur

"Yes you are!"

They tackled him and in doing so, tackled Farrah as well. GG frowned and joined in.

"He's my dad first!"

"You gave him up!"

"I said we could share!"

"Why are you crrryyyiiinnngg?!"

"I'm NOOOOOTTT!"

"Kids! Not- get your knee out of my side!"

Lance laughed.

He may have lost his family, but between Farrah and the others, he'd found a new one.


End file.
